Avengers Watching Spider Man Homecoming(Version English)
by Gaby4167
Summary: The Avengers (plus Scott Lang, Bucky, T'Challa and Nick Fury) are teleported to a mysterious room where they have to watch Spider-Man Homecoming. [HISTORY AVAILABLE ON WATTPAD]
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers.

**I've been thinking about this and decided to do an English version, since most of the site is made up of English stories.**

**Hope you like it.**

POV AVENGERS  
It was a normal day, pretty much so. A voice came into my head.

_'' Calm down ... it will only hurt a little ... ''_

And then everything went dark.

**POV NO ONE**

The Avengers woke up in a large room, with a very large screen and armchairs, well it was technically a movie theater. But why were they in a movie theater?

"Rogers?" Tony's voice sounded when he saw Steve. Steve looked at him.

"What did you do, Stark?" He growled.

"I ... really! I have nothing to do with it."

"I know," Sam said suspiciously.

_"Believe him, he did nothing"_

-That voice ..- Natasha growled and looked around for some attack or weapon.

"What do you want with us invisible witch?" Thor said.

_"Personally? Nothing. I'm from the future and I came to warn you that something big is coming"_

"What is it?" Nick Fury said.

_'' I can't say, can I just say the name? ''_

"And what would that name be?" Wanda asked.

_'' Thanos ''_

"So many," they all repeated.

_'' He was responsible for the attack on New York ''_

"The attack on New York?" T'Challa said in astonishment, he had heard of this invasion.

"But why are we here?" Bruce asked, breaking the silence.

_"Well I know you hear the fight that separated the avengers. And that you're mad at Tony and one of the reasons he's bringing a teenager into the fight."_

"Coming to that, Tony why the hell did you involve a teenager in this?" Clint asked.

"To start that boy is amazing, he can even stop a bus with his hands and has skills beyond my knowledge." Tony tried to explain, but apparently it caused more screams of disapproval.

"An Iron Man child as you can," Thor said.

"Seriously, I have a daughter and I would keep her the farthest from the battle. That would at least give me some relief," Scott said.

_'' STOP ''_

The voice shouted, silencing everyone.

_'' I don't agree with Stark's attitudes. We're not here to fight anymore. ''_

"All right, invisible witch! Why are we here?"

_'' You are here to see a movie about the new member. ''_

\- What do you mean, movie? - Bucky.

_'' Well I'll show you scenes of what happens to the boy after your fight ''_

_'' So please have a seat to start the movie! ''_

Everyone sat down.

_'' Last detail, the identity of Spiderman; Peter Parker ''_

They nodded and the screen glowed ...

**A drawing of the avengers at the battle of New York.**

**'' It's nothing will never be the same. '' - said the man who held the drawing '' Look at this, there are aliens, there is a green monster tearing down buildings.-the camera revealed Toomes and another man '' When I was a kid I drew cowboys and Indians '' - Toomes said.**

**'' Yeah..today these days would be whatever.‖ the other man said as he shook his head in confusion.**

**'' It's more until it's not bad, right?! - Toomes said.**

**'' No, yeah, the child has a future ''**

**'' Well that's what we'll see, '' Toomes said and took off his glasses and walked looking up until he showed the old Stark tower. A red helicopter passed. It showed a wrecked hall, with people working and there was a piece of the ship who chased Stark in New passed a man patted their backs and a beauty. He turned to see Herman trying to saw a part of another spacecraft.**

**'' No, hi. You can't saw that, no. Alien stuff is tough, to get you out of using what they wear. 'Toomes explained taking a type of alien metal and pulling out two purple stones and then handing the metal over to Herman. .**

"Very useful," said Bruce.

"Then I could end those ships with just any alien metal," Tony said angrily.

"This is in the past, the metal business doesn't matter anymore." Steve said being the voice of reason.

**'' See? '' - Toomes said and Herman nodded. Then Toomes patted Herman's coast and kept walking.**

**'' Hi. Glad you decided to show up, '' Toomes said upon seeing a late EMPLOYEE. '' Good afternoon, right? '' He continued.**

**'' Ah it's the alarm clock didn't ring ''**

**'' It's the alarm clock. Want to know will soon work for us to profit okay! '' So the employee went to work. A voice sounded in the air.**

**'' Attention please. According to Presidential Court Order 396b post-battle cleanup overruns are under our jurisdiction. Thank you for the service, now we take over from here. '' You said, and a group of men came after her.**

**'' Who are you? '' Toomes asked.**

**"Qualified people," said the man next to you.**

**'Look, I have a city contract to collect all this. City hall!' 'Toomes said.**

**'' I apologize to you, Toomes, but the cleaning operations are under our jurisdiction, 'you said.' 'Please deliver all the exotic material you found or will be prosecuted,' 'she went on and showed an official placing one of the purple stones. in the pocket.**

**"Look girl, relieve, look I bought trucks for this service, I brought a brand new team, we have family, I have family. If I do not receive the money, I may even lose my home" 'Toomes said.**

**'' Sorry, sir, I can't do anything, '' you said.**

**'' Don't try to take a step higher than Earth, '' a man behind Toomes said.**

**'' How is it? '' Toomes said, the late employee whistled.**

**'' That's right, it's me, '' Toomes said, getting closer to the man and punching him. The man fell and the others raised weapons to shoot Toomes.**

"Nice punch," said Clint.

"It's not encouraging," Natasha warned.

"I would do the same thing if I talked about my family like that," Steve said.

**'' Oh, oh. Put the guns down, '' the lady said, and the others went down, so she turned to Toomes.**

**"Your superiors? And what are they?" Toomes shouted.**

**Then a picture of Tony Stark appeared on a TV.**

"Of course, I'm always the villain," Tony said.

"The guy could lose his house," Steve said.

"I couldn't do anything the ladies were pissing me off," Tony said.

"I was there when you signed, you had a lot of choice," Rhodes said.

"Thanks, Rhodes," Tony said sarcastically. "Well, what can happen?"

You may have created a villain. Steve said and the others nodded.

**'' [.. damage control will oversee the collection and storage of alien and exotic garbage ...] '' 'the voice on TV was saying.**

**'' The assholes in this zone get paid to clean everything up, '' said Herman.**

**"Yeah, it's all armed," said Toomes's mate who was lying on the couch.**

**The journalist kept talking, and Toomes used the alien rock to make a small circle fly. An employee took a cloth off the back of the car and monsters a piece of one of the alien ships.**

**'' The boss, still has the shipment yesterday, is to deliver too, right? '' The employee said and Toomes turned to see.**

**'' I won't take it, '' the late employee (Shocker) said.**

**'' Too bad, you could raise some black money with that garbage there, '' the fellow said.**

**Toomes was silent thinking, 'You know, let's stay. The world is changing, it's time to change along.'Everyone looked at him.**

"Why do villains always have poignant phrases?" Sam asks and the others shrug their shoulders in answers.

**8 YEARS LATER**

**Tomes lands in a workshop in his uniform that has huge wings and a bright green eye protector.**

-This is like my costume, .. but more ...- Sam tried to explain.

"Bad," Steve said.

"I was going to say better," Tony said causing a hawk look.

**The workers looked at him, he took off his mask and said:**

**''Good Business''**

**Until the screen changed to black with a caption of '' A PETER PARKER MOVIE ''**

Everyone went to the ends of their chairs, no one else was as anxious as Tony.

**'' New York, Queens. It's a rough city, hey, it's home, 'said a deep husky voice as he saw the road and a metal globe appeared.**

**'' Who are you talking to? '' Said a familiar voice.**

**"No one. Just making a video of the trip," Peter said as he returned to his normal voice to aim the camera at Happy who was driving.**

**'' You know, you can't show this to anyone. '' Happy reminded him.**

**'' Yes, I know, '' Peter answered.**

**'' Then why are you imitating that voice? '' Happy asked.**

"Because it's fun," Scott said.

**'' Because it's fun! '' Answered Peter.**

"Yes, Team Bug all the way," Scott said, celebrating with his arms raised.

"Bug bug?" Clint said with a clearly amused smile.

"How old are you, man?" Sam asked, having a good time.

-Look who's talking about the two super adults who have bird names in codenames.

**'' Fun, '' Happy whispers as he puts on his sunglasses.**

**'' So why do they call you happy? '' Peter asked Happy, and he just pushed a button that raised a glass that cut Peter completely.**

"That was rude," Thor said.

"Why do you call him happy?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know," said Tony.

"Of course you don't know," Natasha and Steve said and they both rolled their eyes.

**'Come on, I'm not carrying your suitcase, let's go.' Happy said opening the car door showing a plane. He clicked on buttons that were next to the keys and the plane door opened.**

**'Do I need to go to the bathroom or something?' Peter asked.**

**'' No, there is already one on the plane. ''**

**'' Wow without a pilot, this is amazing! '' Exclaimed Peter super excitedly and showing the driver's seat without a pilot.**

"I wouldn't feel safe being a pilot," Steve said.

"Not me either, but I agree with Peter that it would be amazing to ride in one without a pilot," Scott said.

**'' Is that where you are going to sit down? '' Happy asked Peter who was sitting in front of him.**

**'' Yes? '' Answered Peter, somewhat confused.**

**'' Is this your first time on a private plane? '' Happy asked, lowering his glasses a little.**

"Yeah, because everyone has a private plane," Sam said dryly.

**'' My first time on a plane! '' Answered Peter.**

"He's very young," Thor said, no one had to answer that.

**'Should I make that noise?' Peter asked nervously as Happy moved to sit somewhere else.**

**The scene changed for them walking at the airport.**

**"Nobody really told me why I'm in Berlin or what I'm doing. It was something about Captain America going crazy."**

"Did you tell him I was losing my mind?" Steve asked, looking hurt.

"What! No, kids, they definitely say anything," Tony said raising his hand.

**'' This is where you stay, 'Happy said, pointing to the door.**

**'' Oh, are we neighbors? '' Peter asked.**

**'' We're not roommates, now put on your costume. '' Happy said and went into his own room.**

"I still can't BELIEVE YOU involved a teenager in this," Steve said.

"Can we forget that?" Tony asked.

\- NO - everyone shouted.

**'' Okay Peter, you have it, '' Peter said in front of the mirror, wearing his old suit.**

"What's that?" Bruce asked.

"Looks like a onesie," Sam said.

"It's his old suit, he built the web technology," Tony said, that piqued Bruce and Fury's interest.

"Is he in science?" Bruce asked and Tony nodded.

**'' What are you wearing? '' Happy asked.**

**'' That's the suit, '' Peter said.**

**'' Where's the case? '' Happy asked.**

**"What a case," Peter asked, Happy sighed and opened a door. "What, I thought it was the closet!" Happy led him into a much larger room.**

**'' There''Happy pointed to a suitcase.**

**'' My room is a lot bigger than I thought. '' Peter said went to the suitcase and had a billet on top. '' A small upgrade '' he read.**

**When he opened the new costume appeared surprising Peter.**

**''Oh my God''**

**'' Put '' Happy ordered with his usual bad mood.**

**'' This is the coolest thing in my life. You're sure it's for me. Wait Happy. '' Happy ignored him.**

"He looks like those kids who never got Christmas presents and gets them for the first time," Wanda said and Natasha nodded.

**'' This is insane, seriously look at this. '' Peter said turned the camera and said, '' It's the best day of my life.**

"I really can't believe how happy he is," Clint said.

"Not me," said Scott.

**'' There's Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow ... do you expect this other one? 'Peter said softly as he filmed the hidden fight.**

**'' Brat '' Tony shouted.**

**'' Oh, this is me. I have to go! '' Peter said, jumped up and stole the captain's shield in the process.**

"I can't believe he stole your shield!" Thor said with a smile.

"He didn't steal my shield!" Steve said, annoyed.

"Shame on you," Clint joked.

"Are you going to ignore the fact that he was recording?" Vision said.

**The camera shook a little and showed Peter again.**

**"The craziest thing just happened. I stole the captain's shield and started fighting with him ..." Peter started, until Scott turned giant and grabbed Rhodes in the background.**

**'What the hell he got big, I have to go.**

**The scene changed to Peter in the hotel.**

**'' It was the most amazing thing! Mr Stark said like '' Hey brat '' then I came in and stole the captain's shield and said tip''Hey guys '' and then ... wait there '' he said when someone knocked on the door.**

"He didn't steal my shield," Steve muttered.

"Spiderman is a skilled and very happy fighter, we could use him," Thor said, making Tony smile.

\- No - the girls said.

**'' Hey! '' Peter told Happy, who was wearing a bathrobe.**

**'We have thin walls,' muttered Happy.**

"Someone is angry," said Scott.

-Happy needs to stop this moodiness, he has to remember that he's talking to a teens.-Natasha said.

**The scene has changed again.**

**'' What are you doing a video diary? '' Tony asked. He and Peter were sitting in the car.**

**"Yes," answered Peter.**

**"Okay, I would do the same thing," Tony said.**

**'' I told him not to record. He filmed everything, I'll clean the chip. '' Happy said.**

Scott pouted.

**'' We should make an alibi video for your aunt, '' Tony said.**

**'' Sure, '' Peter agreed.**

**'' It can start, one, two, three ... ''**

**"Hi May, are you? What are you wearing? Something transparent I hope." Said Tony making Peter turn alarmed for a second.**

"Tony Stark!" Natasha rose from his chair.

"In my defense, she was hot!" Tony said, but that didn't stop him from slapping his head.

"How hot?" Tor asked, making everyone look at him in surprise.

**'' Erase it, it's inappropriate. Let's go again, okay? '' Peter nodded.**

**'' Hey May, your nephew's work on the Stark internship was impressive, '' Tony said.**

**'' Everyone was impressed, '' he continued.**

**'Come on, damn traffic, I'm sorry,' Happy said.**

"Besides being grumpy spoils the moment," Scott said.

**'' That's because you weren't on Queens Boulevard. See Happy expects to be taken to asset management. Before being a driver he was security.**

**'' That was a private conversation, it was hard to talk, 'he said to you.' 'Happy said.**

**'' Did he snore a lot in Grandpa? '' Tony asked.**

**'' Here we are, end of the line. '' Happy stopped.**

**'' So can I have the suit? '' Peter asked turning off his camera.**

**'' Yes, it doesn't fit me, '' Tony said.**

-Oh my ...- Wanda already had her fists clenched. The boy was already growing in her.

"How can you give a child a potential suit," Steve shouted.

Tony was already on him, until ..

-OUGH, I DO NOT AGREE TO STARK'S ACTIONS, BUT WE ARE HERE TO LEARN ABOUT THE SPIDER MAN.-Thor shouted and immediately everyone fell silent.

"You said handsome," Rhodes said and gave a respectful nod.

**'' Do yourself a favor. Talk to Happy but don't stress, okay? '' Tony said and Peter nodded.**

**'' Don't do anything I do and I wouldn't do it either. '' - Tony said and Peter gave a confused look.**

**'' There's a little place you come in, '' Tony said.**

**"Does that mean I'm an avenger?"**

**''Not''**

"You just smashed your world!"

**Happy appeared at the window holding his bag.**

**"Seventh floor," TONY said.**

**'' I'll take it, you don't have to, '' Peter said.**

**'' Do you take it? '' Happy asked.**

**'' Yes, you can, '' Peter said.**

"He's a good boy," said Steve.

"Yes, he is," the others agreed.

**"So what is the next retreat? You know ..." Peter said making quotes with his hand.**

**'' What next mission? '' Tony asked.**

**'' Yes, the mission, '' Peter said with a nod.**

**"We'll call you," Tony said.**

"That means never," Fury said.

**''You have my number?''**

**'' No, I mean, let's hang on to you. '' Tony gestured with his hand. '' Someone will call you. ''**

**'Okay, that's fine,' Peter said. Tony walked over to Peter, taking the doorknob, and Peter mistook it for a hug.**

**"It's not a hug, I'm just opening the door. We're not there yet," Tony said.**

"That's bad," said Scott.

"What do you mean, '' yet, '" Bruce asked.

"I understand. It's what a son does for a father, it's a developing connection," Thor said.

"You act like a father model to him," Sam said and the others agreed.

"No, I don't," Tony said. Which was too fast.

**'Bye!' Tony said simply. Peter stood outside as he watched the car leave, he had a startled smile on his face. Before entering the building, he said:**

**'' They'll call me, '' Peter whispered to himself.**

"No, he won't," Clint said bluntly. He and no one else was happy Tony had given the boy false hopes, but on the one hand they didn't want Peter to get hurt. It was weird, so weird.

_'' Now let's see scenes that haven't happened yet, not even Tony knows about them._

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

**Peter was on a city train on his way to school with his headphones on, looking a little bored. He pulled out his cell phone to reveal Happy's contact, where he started writing a message.**

**'Hey Happy, just checking in. I'm out of school at 2:45. Ready for my next assignment! It's Peter .'**

**Looking back through his other texts, it was a long line of messages from Peter and answers. They sighed and sent the message.**

\- This is hard as you can ignore it for so long.

"I wouldn't do that," Tony muttered. Vision looked at him.

"In fact, you may say, you have a habit of giving people hope for nothing."

**Peter got off the train and started toward the climbed the stairs and crossed a football field stopped across the school street to see if there was a car he went across, a car without The silver roof came toward him, nearly knocking him over. The car honked its horn.**

**'' So Pinto Parker !? '' Flash sneered as Peter turned to look at Flash leaving. Peter rolled his eyes and entered the school.**

"That's not good," Natasha growled softly.

"He almost hit PETER." Bruce shouted.

"How can he think it's all right?" Scott said in astonishment, he hoped Cassie didn't have bullies like that, well at least he can visit them with his little friends.

"Fear not my friends, when we get out of here I will have a word with this mortal," Thor replied with an uncertain gleam in his eye.

"What if an Avenger threatened a child?" Tony said, but again if he happened to meet this boy he would have a nice chat.

"There are certain people here who aren't Avengers," Bucky said, practically for the first time.

"But we still have to think about the consequences ..." Steve tried to say.

-Our now that you think about the consequences, Rogers.-Tony said already getting up, Steve also got were about to fight, until ...

'' ARRIVES ''

Everyone shuddered at the harsh voice she gave.

'' You are here to watch a movie not fight like children. ''

Then they came back to watch.

**"Rise and shime, Midtown SCIENCE and Technology," said one girl on the news screen with a smile.**

**'' Don't forget your tickets for Home. '' Added a boy next to the girl. '' Do you already have a date for Home? '' He asked the girl next door.**

**'' Thanks Jason, but I already have a date. '' The girl said with a fake smile. The boy who was now uncomfortable and the camera zoomed in on his face.**

**'Alright,' he said nervously.**

**'' Yes, '' she added quickly.**

**Peter walked down the hall, past gossipers, athletes, cheerleaders, and a boy who was going into the principal's office because of the drone. When he opened the cupboard to put his books and stuff, a hand appeared holding a small figure. of the Sith Lord came over his shoulder.**

**'' Join me and together we will build my death star Lego, '' said a mysterious voice.**

"Death star, really," Natasha said as she rolled her eyes.

"These things are hard to build," Scott said earning weird looks from everyone.

"Do you build LEGO?" Bruce said, shocked.

"I'm under house arrest, it's very normal for me to be bored," Scott said with a shrug, but still getting glances.

'' What? '' Peter turned quickly in shock.

**'What a hell,' said a girl next door.**

"The kids are so mean," Sam said.

"Yeah," Steve said in agreement.

**"That's amazing! How many pieces?" Peter asked excitedly.**

"I love how he doesn't even care about other people's opinions," Clint said.

"Probably because he always had to ignore them," Sam said.

-Well was short for this animation to get where the animation of the new uniform.-Bruce said that caused some laughs.

'' **Three thousand eight hundred and three, '' said Ned.**

**"That's insane," Peter said as he put some books in the closet.**

**"I know. Do you want to build tonight?" Ned asked excitedly.**

**'' No, I can't tonight, I have the internship ... '' Peter started to speak, but Ned already knew the answer.**

**'' Stark internship, '' replied Ned.**

**''Yes, exactly.''**

**'Always has this stage.' Ned sighed.**

**"Yes, well, I hope this leads to real work with them," answered Peter.**

**"That would be so sweet," said Ned with a little admiration in his eyes.**

**'' I know right? '' Peter agreed.**

**'' He would say, 'Good work on the spreadsheets, Peter, here's a gold coin.' 'Ned said with a deep look. Peter looked at him,' 'I don't know how the works work.' '**

**'' That's exactly how they work, '' Peter said.**

**Ned started to speak, but Peter didn't even bother to listen. He was paying attention to a black-haired girl along with his friends.**

"Aw, high school crush," Scott said, clapping.

"He should court her !" Thor said with a nod.

"Woo her? This is Earth, Thor!" Natasha reminded him.

"Does it matter? To win a woman you must show your passion and strength.

"Of course she would love a web launcher to throw her off a building and then catch her." Clint joked, but still took an elbow from Natasha.

"Are you serious that you ignored the fact that he didn't even pay attention to what his friend said?"

**"Believe me," Peter said, still thinking about the girl. (Liz)**

**A classroom appeared, a science classroom. A teacher was ahead, with some equations on the board. Some students seemed interested, while others seemed to want to use the book with a pillow. Peter was not even paying attention, he was watching. to the laptop.**

**'' Okay, so how do we calculate the linear acceleration between points A and B? '' The teacher asked, Flash raised his hand. '' Flash? ''**

"Idiot," Clint said when he saw the bully (Flash) on the screen. Like he was so smart to answer that. (Rolling his eyes)

"Gravity times sine on mass cancellation," Tony and Bruce said excitedly and quickly. (Nerds)

**'' It's the product of sine of angle and gravity divided by mass. '' Said Flash confidently.**

-Wrong.-Tony sang smiling.

**"No. Peter! Are you following?" The teacher asked, causing Peter to get up quickly and look away from his video stopping a bus to the board with the equations.**

**"Yeah, sure." Peter said, closing the laptop that had the videos of himself. He looked at the equation. "The mass is canceled, so it's only gravity times the sine."**

"I like him," Bruce said to Tony with a smile, Tony smiled proudly.

**'' Yes. See Flash, being the fastest isn't always the best if you're wrong. '' Said the teacher turning to the board.**

-TURN DOWN FOR WHAT.-Sam and Scott shouted, everyone looked at them with glances that said, 'It had to be the idiots.' But they gave a little smile.

**'' You're dead. '' Flash turned and whispered to Peter when the teacher wasn't seeing.**

"Okay, give me my bow!" Clint said, almost standing, but Natasha pushed him down again.

"What's up with you anyway?" Tony asked, Clint looked away and sank a little in the embarrassed chair.

"I don't like to see Peter being bullied. That's the only reason," Clint said trying to act as if he didn't care.

"Right, is that it?! Or do I see Uncle Clint getting worried?" Tony asked in a teasing tone, making Clint blush a little and sink deeper into his seat. The others raised their eyebrows with interest at the situation. Clint

**Peter just turned his head to watch the clock approaching twelve. In yet another science class, Peter was squirming in his chair as he listened to the professor rage nonstop. Under the worksheets, he began to read the formula for fluid. Web**

-Wait Tony ... didn't you do it alone? -Banner asked shocked how clever Peter was.

"No, the boy just gave me the formula to add to his suit. I just did things besides shoot," Tony replied with a shrug, but inside they were proud of Peter.

"He's fifteen ! How did he do that ?!" Bruce said, starting to get excited that there was one more person coming to the Avengers who was good at science.

"Knowledge doesn't make up for lack of experience," Steve said, being the voice of reason. Tony just rolled his eyes and said:

"Fine, Grandpa, nobody asked you," Tony said.

"Anyone in this room saying you're not impressed?" Bruce asked in shock.

"Hell, when I was his age I was making stink bombs," Scott said.

"Everybody! Shut up and let's watch the movie," Natasha shouted, she was already pissed off at these guys.

**Adding the orange fluid to a beaker he had a close tie with, he quickly shook it to lift it and see the ready-fermented web fluid. The teacher approached, and Peter quickly put it in a drawer and closed it. teacher didn't even notice anything.**

"How did he not get caught?" T'challa asked, not directly to anyone, everyone jumped at his voice, he didn't speak much.

**LUNCH TIME.**

**Peter and Ned were sitting alone, watching Liz and her friends decorate the school wall.**

**'Is Liz's shirt new?' Peter asked Ned.**

**'' No, we've seen that shirt, but never with that skirt, '' Ned said with a sassy tone.**

"Okay, we have to teach them how to interact with women," Thor said.

"Thor, you're not going to teach anyone how to date women," Natasha said with a scowl.

"Well, it's kind of weird when they already know what clothes the girl has," Rhodes said.

**'' We should probably stop staring before it gets weird, '' said Peter, but still couldn't take his eyes off the girls.**

**'' Yeah, '' Ned agreed, but he was also in the same situation as Peter.**

**"It's over, you're losers." A voice sounded in the air, they turned quickly to see a girl at the next table with a book and messy hair (Michelle).**

**'Well then why don't you come sit with us?' Ned asked.**

**'' Because I don't have friends, '' Michelle said with a shrug.**

"That's pure logic," said Tony.

**'' Ah. '' Both Ned and Peter said.**

**The scene changes to Academic Decathlon training, LIz was asking questions to his colleagues.**

"That sounds nice," Bruce said, everyone (except Tony) gave a pot-dead look and rolled their eyes, 'as expected of a scientist.' Tony already gave him a smile, and also looked excited.

**'What is the most naturally occurring element?' 'Liz asked.**

Â € œUran! Â € Bruce and Tony shouted like crazy, scaring the others.

-You can't? ...- said Clint annoyed.

"We're nerds," Tony said and shrugged.

**'' Hydrogen is the lightest. '' The boy with glasses said as soon as he rang the bell.**

"What does that have to do with the question?" Bruce asked, a little confused.

**"That wasn't the question, right, forget it," he said in embarrassment.**

The whole room laughed except Bruce at the boy's confusion.

**'' Uranium! '' Another boy shouted. The girl next to him glared at him for answering before her.**

**'' Correct! Thank you, Abraham! '' Liz said. Abraham celebrated. '' Please open your books to page 10. '', Liz instituted.**

**"Peter, it's national. Is there no other way for you to take a weekend?" The teacher asked.**

**'' I can't go to Washington, if Mr Stark needs me, I have to make sure I'm here. '' Peter said.**

-Tony.-Natasha got up quickly, and sent him a disapproving look at Tony.

"You're making him waste his life for a call you'll never make," Clint said angrily, he was deceiving the boy.

"A few minutes ago you were in my throat saying NO WRAPPING ! Make up your mind !" Tony shouted. Everyone fell silent thinking about what to answer.

**'' You've never been in the same room as Tony Stark! '' Flash said, coming off the rope to probably mock Peter.**

"Don't tell me the idiot is participating," Bruce said, putting his face in his hands, he already knew where this was going.

"Not in the same room. More in the same car, battlefield, ... I must go on," Scott said with a small laugh.

**'Wait, what's going on?' Someone asked.**

**'' Peter is not going to Washington. '', A girl who was lying reading a book said.**

**"No, no, no," Cindy said (test girl with Abraham).**

**'' Really, before the nationals? '' Said Liz a little sadly.**

**"He's already left the band and the robotics lab." Michelle said. She was reading a book.**

**Everyone gave Michelle a strange look.**

**'' I'm not obsessed with him, just observant. '' She defended.**

**'' Flash, you're in Peter's shoes. '' Liz said.**

**"I don't know. I have to see my schedule. I have a hot date with the Black Widow soon," Flash said.**

Everyone started laughing at that comment, although being a bully was pretty funny.

Natasha looked more disgusted, cursing him that he wouldn't even look at him without a broken bone. The other men (except Bucky, Fury, T'Challa, and Vision) looked at Romanoff and gave a slight whistle.

**'' False answer. '' Said Abraham ringing the answer bell.**

**"What did I say about using the bell for comic purposes?" Said the professor.**

**Peter glanced at his watch when the bell finally rang and it sped off. He ran out, went downstairs quickly. He checked if anyone was watching, when he saw that there was no one, he jumped the gate.**

**Moving through the moving streets he entered a cafeteria called 'Deli Grocery'.**

**'' Hey Mr Delmar. '' Peter said taking two bags of jelly beans and setting them on the table.**

**'' Hey, Mr Parker. '' Said a man approaching with a smile. '' Number five right? ''**

**"Yes, and with pickles. And you can squeeze a lot? Thank you," said Peter with a wave of his hand.**

**'How is your aunt?' Asked Delmar.**

**'' Yes, she's fine, '' said Peter, knowing where this was going.**

**'' La tia de una italiano bellissima. '' Said Delmar and his colleagues began to laugh.**

**(Your aunt is a very hot Italian woman).**

"Is everyone attracted to your aunt?" Rhodes said in disbelief.

-I already said she's hot.- said and Scott looked at him and asked:

-How hot?

The others gave them odd looks, they (Thor and Scott) simply shrugged.

**'' How are you doing? '' Peter asked with a raised eyebrow.**

**(How is your daughter?).**

-Yes, ... just yes.-said Tony other guys started and Wanda just rolled their did not understand these things yet.

"That's one of the best answers I've heard," Thor said through his laughs.

"I have to admit Tony, he's good," Steve said, laughing too.

"Learned from the best," Tony said, after a while he realized what he said, thankfully no one listened except Rhodes and Vision.

** looked offended.**

**'' $ 10, '' Delmar said.**

**'More is five dollars.' 'Peter said, Delmar looked again.**

**'' For the $ 10 comment. ''**

**"It was a joke, take five dollars." Peter said placing the note on the counter.**

**Peter went to the store cat.**

"Eh, what if the hairs end up in the food," Scott said.

"Thanks for talking," Sam said, now imagining cat hair in a sandwich, quickly a bad taste hit his mouth.

**'How are you, Murph,' said Peter, running his hand over Murph's hair.**

"This furry creature is cute. We should have one," Thor said.

"No way, dogs dominate," Tony said.

That comment alone started a discussion about having animals involving words 'dogs' and 'cute' ... until Rogers and Romanoff rejected the animals saying 'goldfish'. If they had an animal it would not be long before the animal suffered mutation and try to destroy the world.

**'' So how's school going? '' Delmar asked, leaning against the desk.**

**"It's boring. I have better things to do." Peter said waiting for the sandwich.**

Wanda gave a fake cough and sent Stark a look.

**'' Stay in school, or it will end up just like me. '' Said Delmar raising his hand.**

**'' That's great. '' Peter protested, raising his hands too.**

**'Here it is, the best sandwiches in Queens,' Delmar said with a smile, handing her his order.**

"Hey, I just realized. You could be your spider sister," Scott said to Romanoff.

-Sister Spider, really, you have to go out more.-Steve said laughing a little.

"Maybe Aunt Spider," Natasha told herself.

**Peter ran across the street with the sandwich bag in his hand. He passed a red grid door, checking that no one was following. Then he took off his shoe and did the same with the other. He opened his bag and took off his suit.**

-He is storing an expensive suit in his bag, the suit may even be beloved.-Tony shouted. The diamonds rolled their eyes and murmured 'dramatic'

**He took off his shirt and trousers. And put on his suit, threw his purse and webbed it, his suit was wide so he squeezed a small spider and his suit quickly tightened. Peter jumped into the buildings adjusted his view.**

**'' Finally, '' Peter said.**

"Wait, that's why he was all impatient during class. He's patrolling alone in New York," Clint practically shouted.

"Tony, you need to get this over with, urgent," Steve said.

"He's the neighborhood friend, there's nothing dangerous going on. And if I took his suit off what would it do to me?" Tony said.

"You can't take his suit off, it makes no difference," said Vision.

"Repeat, please," Scott said confused.

"Peter is not a normal boy, according to my data he is already doing this before Tony meets him," said Vision.

"Yes, Vision is right. Nor would I let him get hurt," Tony said.

"True, Tony, we need to examine your DNA structure to see what gave you that power," Bruce said thoughtfully.

"And keep him in school," said Clint.

"And deal with the bully ..." Scott added.

**Background Music: Ramones - Blitzkrieg Bop**

**The scene shows a thief running away with a bicycle, which was probably stolen, Peter or rather Spiderman. Spiderman landed in front of the guy.**

**"Hey, can you hold this?" Spider-Man asked. The confused thief grabbed the web. '' Thanks. '' Then Spider-Man shot him in the chest, and the thief was caught in a web in the air. Spider-Man lifted his bike and asked, '' Is this one's bike? '' store fiddling with his cell phone, 'Is this bike yours?'**

**'' I have no money. '' The man passed Peter quickly.**

-Rude.

**"Does anyone have a pen? Do you have a pen ..." Spider-Man said making hand signals.**

**A note was left with the bike:**

**'IS YOUR BIKE? IF NOT, DON'T STEAL IT!'**

**SPIDER MAN**

"Wow, that's how a crime is solved," Scott said with a smile. The tension that was in the group dropped quickly, and they smiled.

-See I told you he is Spider-Man the friend of the neighborhood.- said Tony, Steve looked at Tony with a little angry look he still was not over that previous discussion.

"Even so, Tony, he can get seriously hurt," Steve said with a scowl, 'Always spoils him,' thought Tony and rolled his eyes.

**Spider-Man passed his web in front of a group of people.**

**'Is everyone okay?' Spider-Man asked. Then he was spotted fiddling with his cell phone while sitting on top of the moving train. When he was spotted and standing in a building, a guy shouted at him:**

**"Hey, you're that YouTube spider, aren't you?" The man shouted.**

**'Call me Spiderman!' Shouted Peter.**

**'' Also Spiderman gives a mortal there. ''**

**Spiderman gave a mortal.**

**''IS.''**

**'Not bad.' The other man beside him shouted. Spiderman shrugged.**

**Spider-Man was seen coming off another roof before speaking and pointing directions at a lady. He then showed him by balancing on a rope web and maneuvering for personal enjoyment.**

-If he falls ...- Natasha began.

"Oh go, give him some credit," Tony said.

**A man was spotted trying to open a car as if he was stealing, until Spider-Man jumped on the roof of the car surprising the man.**

**"Hey buddy! You can't steal a car like that," said Spider-Man, then threw a web over the man's face and slammed it into the car.**

**'This is my car, idiot!' The man shouted in rage after hitting his face in the car and the car alarm went off.**

"But is it serious who opens such a car?" Rhodes said.

-Supported.-Steve said.

**"Hey, shut up," a woman shouted from a nearby window.**

**'' I was just trying ... '' Spider-Man tried to explain, but was interrupted.**

**'' You can tell him it was my car. '' The man from before shouted.**

**'' I work at night. '' Another man shouted.**

**A man with an apron came out of a door and shouted:**

**'' This is not your car, it's his car. ''**

"Wow, that's a little hard," Sam said.

"It was an honest mistake, come on guys," Bucky said.

**'' As I should have known! '' Spider-Man protested. '' He was putting this on the window. ''**

**'' Every day with that damn alarm ! '' shouted the man in the apron.**

**'' Hang up. '' A woman shouted.**

**'' Don't get me down there, asshole! '' A man with white hair and sunglasses warned from a window.**

"He's very familiar, like I've seen him, but how?" Steve said wondering.

"Yeah, I've seen him a lot," Tony said.

"I don't know why, but I really want to shake his hand," Scott said, but no one heard him; they were already worried about their own thoughts of how familiar that gentleman looked.

**"Hey Gary, how you doing?" The woman shouted happily.**

**"Marjorie, how are you? What about your mother?" Gary replied with a smile.**

**Spider-Man was seen swaying in the buildings again, until he jumped a little too far and landed on his stomach.**

**"I'm fine," Spider-Man said stunned as he stood up.**

"Advanced healing, don't worry," Tony said with a wave of his hand.

Steve snorted in disgust, but Tony pretended not to notice and continued watching the movie.

**The scene shifted to sunset, where Spiderman was on his phone, his mask was only halfway down his face. He had his cell phone in one hand and a sandwich in the other.**

**'' You got to the box of: Happy Hogan. '' Happy's voice said on the phone.**

**'' Hey Happy, here's today's report: I stopped a bike theft, I couldn't find the owner so I left a note. I helped a lost Dominican lady, she was very nice and paid me a churro. I just feel what could I be doing more. Just out of curiosity when is it going to be our next mission? Call me back, by the way here is Peter ... Parker. '' said Peter.**

There was an awkward silence until Rhodes broke it.

-So Tony, does Happy give you these voice mails?

"Yeah, he sends some," Tony replied with a shrug.

**'' Why did I tell you about the churro? '' Said Peter, clearly scolding himself. He looked at his web device, found that it had some liquid. Then he got out of his suit, managing to get to his feet. Peter breathed a sigh of relief, he noticed a crash and turned to the guys entering a bench.**

**'' Finally something good, '' said Peter, putting his mask over his entire face.**

"How can you call it good?" T'Challa asked.

"Well, if you get bored with the churro, I suppose," Scott joked with a shrug.

"FINALLY!" Cried Thor, earning surprised and confused looks from everyone.

"What ... it's just what," Steve said fumbling a little.

"I see Spider-Man fight for the first time, shouldn't that be so bad for sure?!" 'Said Thor.

"It shouldn't be that bad," Fury said, Bruce agreed.

**"Yo, this alien technology makes it easy," said the thug with a weapon that was the source of a purple levitation energy. He was cutting the outline of the machine's steel wall.**

**'' I told you it was worth it. '' Another bandit said.**

**'' Go, go, go! '' The third thug and he was handed the gun. A new blue gun appeared in sight with three circular levers at the end, vibrating as it aimed for the machine. The man then backed away, pulling the machine doing so. It looks like it was an anti-gravity weapon.**

"Fascinating !" said Banner.

"Now is not the time to be impressed," Wanda reminded him.

**'' We can steal five more seats tonight with this. '' One of them said as they grabbed the money slots and started putting them in the big bags. In front was a thug with an iron man plastic mask watching over. Spider walked slowly through the public door, making sure not to make any noise.**

"I don't believe he actually walked through the door like a normal person?" Sam asked.

"I really don't know if he's stealthy or stupid," Scott said.

**Spider-Man is starting to figure out the best way to call the attention of the movie-style bandits. He put his hand on the wall, fumbling a little and leaning sideways with his hand on his hip as he controlled the correct position he wanted.**

"Amazing simply amazing," Scott said. He was feeling bad about beating Peter at the airport, he was fun and a typical geeky teenager. Cassie would love to have him babysit.

**"Did you forget the PIN number?" Spider-Man asked after giving a fake cough. All the bad guys turned around quickly to look at him, all wearing avengers masks: Iron Man, Captain America, Thor and Hulk.**

"Am I that blonde? I didn't have a helmet like that, nor is my face handsome and muscular. This mask is ridiculous, equal masks must be destroyed." Thor said clearly offended. People looked at him trying to hide his laughter. PS: they couldn't) .Thor snorted.

**"Wow, you are the Avengers!" "Spider-Man said with false amazement." "What are you doing here?"**

**He threw a web at 'Iron Man' when the thief raised the weapon. Spiderman clamped a web around the weapon and hit 'Iron Man' and 'Thor' causing them to fall to the ground and moan in pain.**

**'' Thor, to finally meet you! ', Spider-Man said mocking them, grabbing' Thor's elbow and punching his ally. He jumped on the ceiling with his hands and used his foot to kick 'Thor The thief turned back, hitting the glass plate in the back and falling to the floor. Spiderman was now crouching on the ceiling.**

**"I thought they were prettier in person," Spider-Man said.**

-I AM! -Thor shouted scaring everyone, Wanda and Natasha rolled their eyes.

**"Iron Man! Hey, what are you doing here robbing a bank? You're a billionaire," said Spider-Man as he nodded to dodge the thief's blows. Then he grabbed the man's fist. scared (with what Spider-Man did) and threw it at the other thief.**

**The thief 'Captain America' grabbed a blue gun and aimed it at Spider-Man. Spiderman tried to jump on the thief but was caught by the blue energy.**

**'' Ohh, that's very strange. '' Spider-Man said a little disoriented. The thief threw Spider-Man over the robbers.**

**'' What was that? '' He asked in shock, when he tried to get up he was caught by the blue energy, but this time the thief threw him up and down several times.**

**'' I'm starting to think you're not the Avengers. '' Spider-Man said trying to lighten the mood.**

"Is he trying to be funny right now?" Steve asked in shock.

"Yes, because unlike you old man the boy has humor," said Wanda.

**Spiderman managed to stick to the ground and threw a web at the thief's weapon and managed to get it out of the thief's hand.**

**'911 what's your emergency?' Said a voice on the phone. The camera showed Mr Delmar in his shop across the street, looking out the window at the bank where the fight between the watchman and the thieves was going on.**

**'' Spider-Man is fighting the Avengers in a bank on 21st Street. '' Mr Delmar told the clerk.**

"As if they would answer that," Rhodes said, rolling his eyes.

**"Let's get this over with, because tomorrow is school night." Spider-Man said kicking one of the men out the window. When the blue gun was aimed at him. Spider-Man threw his web at him, doing the " Iron man 'sticking to the glass.**

**'' So how did you idiots get these guns? '' Asked Spider-Man pulling the thief's mask a little.**

**The thief 'Hulk' had managed to get the purple weapon, throwing switches to make it explode a great energy.**

-MEXA ! - Natasha shouted. Scaring everyone.

-DON'T STAY THERE ! - Tony shouted at the same time as Natasha.

**'' No. Wait. '' Shouted Spider-Man as he pulled himself and the man out of the way before the building was destroyed. However, the energy went off at 's shop making a part of the building itself. destroy and cause fire.**

**'' ! '' Spiderman shouted in horror as he saw where the energy went off. Then he ran across the street.**

"Thank God," Natasha breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed in her chair. The others raised their eyebrows at the killer. 'Strange' some said quietly.

**Spider-Man helped the man out of the shop. was covered in dirt, he coughed a little, Spider-Man looked at the bench and saw that the robbers had fled, sighed in annoyance and then handed the cat to him. Delmar and ran away.**

"I can't believe they ran away, that COWARD !" Thor said furiously.

"Are you angry that they ran away or that the cat almost died?" Scott asked.

-BOT.-Thor said (lie..he shouted). Some people rolled their eyes.

**[AVENGER TOWER]**

**Happy was guiding the other employees.**

**"'Yes ... wait no. Don't put that down, it's worth you or me, yes?'" Happy said. His phone rang and when he answered Peter's voice spoke on the other end of the line.**

**'' The craziest thing just happened, these guys were robbing the bank with these high-tech guns ... '' he was talking fast and was running down the alley.**

**'Wait, are you moving?' 'Peter asked.**

**"Don't you watch the newspaper? Tony sold the avengers tower, we're moving overseas, where, I sincerely hope the cell phone signal is terrible," Happy replied.**

**'' I don't have time to worry about ATM robbery, I'm too busy with change. '' Grumpy Happy always said.**

-He needs to be serial cooler ..- started Scott.

"Guys, he's Tony's security, having to put up with him all the time must be horrible. So give me a spoonful of sugar," said Wanda, the others nodded and Tony looked at her indignantly, she sent him an innocent look in response to him. snorted the others and gave a low laugh.

**'OK, but what about me?' Asked Peter.**

**'' And you? '' Happy asked.**

**"Well, what if needs me or something big happens? Please, can I talk to ?" Peter asked pleading.**

**'' Stay away from dangerous things. I am responsible for making sure you are responsible. '' Happy said.**

**'' I'm responsible ! Ohh, damn it, '' Peter said as he landed in the alley where he left his backpack. '' They stole my backpack. ''**

**'' That doesn't seem responsible, '' said Happy.**

**'' I'll call you later. ''**

**'' I hope not, '' Happy said, then hung up.**

"Once again rude," someone said.

**Peter now seen climbing up the side of the climbed the walls reached the window and opened it slowly to see Aunt May walking towards the opened the window and leaned to the ceiling and closed the window with the Peter walking on the ceiling took off his mask and dropped it to the floor. When he reached the door, he threw a web and closed it carefully. He jumped to the floor, sighed, and turned just to see Ned on the bottom bed holding the star of death and with wide eyes.**

"And after all that," said Rhodes.

"That's not funny," Steve said with a frown.

"That's very funny," Scott said disagreeing.

\- It will be very interesting.

**The star of death fell. Ned rose.**

**"WHAT HAPPENED?" May shouted from the kitchen. Peter turned quickly.**

**'' It was nothing, '' he shouted back though a little stuttering.**

**"You're Spider-Man! ... From YouTube!" Ned said.**

**"No! I'm not." Peter said. He pressed the spider on his wrist and the suit fell to the floor.**

**"It was on the ceiling." Ned said pointing to the ceiling.**

**"No, I wasn't! What are you doing in my room?" Said Peter, clearly panicked.**

**"May let me in. We were going to finish the death star," Ned said.**

"Did he really just lose his identity to his friend just because of a death star?" Sam asked slowly. Although he already knew the answer. Bruce put his hand over his face, and shook his head with a small smile. forming on his face, he sighed and watched again.

**'You can't just come into my room like that,' Peter said in a shrill voice as he kicked his suit and turned to Ned.**

**May appeared surprising everyone.**

**"Dude, this turkey meatloaf is a disaster." May said as she waved the dishcloth through the smoke.**

"You're right Stark, she's hot," said Thor, paying close attention to May.

'Yes, she is.' Scott said in agreement.

Girls rolled their eyes.

**'Let's have dinner .Ned, are you Thai?' 'May asked.**

**'' Yes, '' said Ned, smiling, he was in a kind of trance.**

**"NO! He has something." Peter said quickly.**

**'' It's something to do ... later. '' Said Ned still with the trance.**

**'' OK. Peter ... put on some clothes. '' She said the last part in a low tone.**

"And she didn't find anything strange. Wow," said Rhodes.

"Hey! Don't insult hot Aunt May."

**'' Doesn't she know? .. '' asked NEd.**

**'' Nobody knows. Mr Stark knows why he made the uniform, '' Peter said.**

**'' Tony Stark made this uniform!? ... Are you an Avengers? '' Ned asked in shock.**

**"Yeah, basically," Peter said with a clumsy nod. Ned shocked, he put his hand on his chest for what he just heard.**

"He is not an Avenger," Steve said with a frown;

Some snorted in boredom.

**"You have to keep a secret, okay? Don't tell anyone," Peter said.**

**"Secret? Why?" Ned asked.**

**"You know what she looks like if she finds out there are people trying to kill me every day. She won't let me go. Please have to keep your mouth shut," Peter said.**

**'' OK OK. I'll be honest ... I can't keep this secret, it's the most exciting thing that ever happened to my life ! '' said Ned excitedly.**

**'' May can't know. I can't do this to her now. Not after what happened to her. You know ... just please keep it a secret, okay? ' **'

"What happened?" Rhodes asked.

"I don't know," Tony said with a shrug.

**'Alright,' Ned said.**

**'' Swear it? ''**

**''I swear''**

**"Okay," Peter said, running his hands through his hair. "I can't believe what's going on."**

**'Can I try on the suit?' Ned asked.**

"No way!" Tony shouted. Rhodes rolled his eyes.

**'' No, '' Peter said.**

**"How does this work? Magnets? How do you cast the webs? Ropes?" Ned said sending several questions.**

**'Look, I'll tell you everything at school.' Peter said quickly.**

**"Cool. Wait ... so how do you do that and still the internship at Stark?" Ned asked as he was about to leave.**

**"This is Stark's stage," Peter said as if that were obvious.**

**'' Ahhhhhh ... '' Ned said finally realizing.**

Some laughed others rolled their eyes

**'Just get out.' Peter said closing the door when Ned left. He leaned against the door and sighed and pressed his hands to his face.**

-Well ... it was interesting.

**[RESTAURANT]**

**"What's the matter? I thought you liked larb?" May said. "Is that too larb? Isn't larb enough? How many times do I have to say larb for you to talk to me?"**

**'' Huh? '' Peter said shaking his head slightly.**

**"You know I dump you," May said.**

**'' I'm stressed. The Stark internship. A lot of work. '' Peter said.**

"Imagine that," Steve said with a frown and sending Tony a look.

**'' The Stark internship. I have to tell you, I'm not a fan of Tony Stark's work. You've been really stressful lately, he's gotten into your head. '', May said. Pointing at the hashi. Peter is not paying attention.**

"Tony, there's the first woman to refuse you," Clint said with a smile.

"SHUT UP!" Tony shouted.

-That means I can ...- Thor began.

-Don't finish the sentence ! - the two women warned.

**"Delmar's sandwich shop was destroyed in an explosion after an ATM robbery was foiled by Queen's own criminal, Spider-Man."**

**Peter rolled his eyes as a picture of Spiderman emerged from a cubic toilet bowl with toilet paper attached to his leg.**

"Eh ..." began Scott.

\- Until it's a bit funny ...

"Everyone has that kind of picture," Sam said with a laugh.

"Less me! I'm glorious in every picture." Thor bragged, Tony snorted and rolled his eyes.

**'' When Spider-Man tried to thwart his assault, a powerful blast went off, cutting the cellar across the street. Miraculously, no one was injured. ''**

"Great," Steve said.

**'' If you noticed something like this happening, run off. Understood, '' May said.**

**'' Yes, yes ... of course. '' Peter said with a clumsy nod.**

"Liar, liar. Pants on fire," Scott said.

"Your pants aren't on ..." Thor began. Scott patted his forehead.

-Dam, you need to learn metaphors and stuff.

**"That's six blocks from here," May said.**

**'' I need a new backpack ... ''**

**'' What ? '' May put her hand around her ear.**

**'' I need a new backpack! ''**

**"It's already the fifth."**

**The waiter appears.**

**'' Sticky rice pudding. '' Said the man smiling at May and placing the plate on the table.**

**'' We don't ask that. ''**

**'It's on the house,' the waiter said and winked at May.**

**'Alright, that sounds good,' May said.**

**'' I think he leaves you, '' Peter said. May looked at him confused and his hands turned to her.**

"See Thor that's how he makes jokes," Scott said. Thor sent him a look and snorted, Scott started to cringe.

**[SCENE: SCHOOL]**

**Peter and Ned were walking down the sidewalk at school, Peter holding a stack of textbooks, while Ned asked quickly.**

**"You got bitten by a spider? Can you bite me? Well, it probably would have hurt ... right? Whatever. Even if it hurt, I'd let it bite. Did it hurt a lot?"**

"If he doesn't have much sugar in his blood, I don't know what he has," Bruce said to himself. Then he turned to Tony.

"Are there mutant spiders now?" Bruce asked.

"Another time," Tony said.

'' The spider died Ned. '' Peter said quietly;

**'' Ahh. '' Ned said disappointed. But that fact quickly faded as he turned to see the Delmar store. There were yellow ribbons surrounding the store.**

**"Have you been here? You could have died." Ned said.**

"Not a word." Tony warned the others in the room.

"He could have," Clint muttered. Tony turned to him and sent him a look.

"You should teach her self-defense," Natasha stated.

-Hey ... what?! - Steve said turning his head to look directly at Natasha.

"He went out alone to fight crime, he should at least know how to defend himself," Natasha said simply with a shrug.

Everyone fell silent and thought about it.

_'' I agree. ''_ \- the previous voice said. Natasha smiled victoriously, the others snorted.

**'' It's ... '' said Peter.**

There was silence.

**"Do you lay eggs?" Ned asked.**

"Oh my god," someone exclaimed trying to hide their laughter. Most people put their hands over their mouths, trying to stifle their laughter, and shook their heads in frustration. Tor looked at his friends in confusion, he didn't understand anything.

"That's good, isn't it? Spiderman could create his own army," Thor said.

I sigh even more frustrated and a still confused Thor.

**'' WHAT? ... NO! '' Peter exclaimed as he stepped out of his trance and glanced at Ned quickly.**

**Ned and Peter [LAB]**

**Ned pushes the chair over to Peter.**

**"Do you spit poison?" Ned whispered as Peter was writing.**

**'' Not Ned. '' Peter said lifting his head to look at the blackboard.**

**[Another class: ?]**

**Teacher talking**

**'' The Sokovia Agreements were discussed and signed ... '', teacher and Peter sat side by side; Ned inclined his head to talk to Peter, still whispering.**

**'' Far away do you cast the webs? ''**

**'' Shut up, nobody knows, '' chided Peter.**

**'' If I were you, I'd be on the edge of a building and ... '' Ned began.**

**'' Shut up Ned ! '' Peter said a little too loudly, which made a front girl look at them strangely.**

"Man, they're very unlucky." Scott told Clint that he nodded.

**[LAB] {AGAIN}**

**"Can you call up an army of spiders?"**

**"No, Ned."**

**[Gymnasium]**

**The coach appears and a small TV next door with a video playing of Captain America.**

_**-I'm Captain America.**_

Everyone looked at Steve with raised eyebrows and small smiles on his face.

"I shouldn't have made those videos," Steve muttered to himself. Although Bucky listened.

_**\- [...] Whether you are in a classroom or in battle know that ...**_

**The students were in the stands watching the video.**

"Either they're pretending to be the undead or they're falling into boredom," Scott said. Steve snorted and rolled his eyes.

**Ned turned to Peter.**

**"Did you know him too?"**

**'Yeah, we saw each other ... I stole his shield.' 'Peter bragged. Ned's jaw dropped.**

"He didn't steal a shield," Steve shouted as he stood up. Some people looked at him with a look that said, "Really ... you're still thinking about that."

Bucky put his hand on his friend's shoulder and pulled him down.

"Guys, I have to admit, Peter is amazing after we finish seeing this I have to meet him," Scott said and the others agreed. Steve snorted.

_**'' Today my good friend Gymnastics Teacher will be passing the Captain America training ... ''**_

"I want to have such training, there may even be ant obstacles," Scott said.

**'' Thank you Captain, guys I know he's a war criminal, but it's required by the government. ''**

"Is it required?" Rhodes asked, looking around, but no one paid attention.

"I'm buying the copies," Tony said and the others nodded except Steve, who was trying to pay attention only to the screen.

**"Do the Avengers have to pay taxes? Does the Hulk smell good? I bet it smells good," Ned said.**

-Ummmmmm ... '', Bruce made the sound not knowing what to say. He never made a point of asking himself that; but from what he remembers the Hulk usually smells of sweat.

**'' [...] Is Captain America nice or just a cranky crown? ''**

-Yes he is.-Tony shouted, the others burst out laughing. While Steve sent a murderous look to Tony, Tony raised his hands in surrender.

**'' You have to shut up. '' Peter warned.**

**They were doing sit-ups. Ned was holding Peter's knees.**

**"Ned just for ... ok?"**

**"Then can I be your chair Nerd?"**

**''What?''**

**'' It's just that there's a guy with a headphone telling the other guy where to go. Just like getting stuck in a building, I can tell you how to get out of there because I would have monitors switching screens, because I'm the Chair Nerd ! '', Ned said the last part with some excitement** .

-We need a chair nerd! -Thor looked at him and rolled his eyes.

-No, we don't have to. We have Friday.

"He means someone not a robot," Sam said. Tony looked at him looking offended.

"Maybe we should make Steve the chair geek. The crown's back must be hurting," said Clint. The others started laughing, Steve showed them his tongue.

**"Ned, I don't need a Chair Nerd."**

**The teacher came to them.**

**"Sending Parker well."**

**People behind.**

**"I think I would want to ... stay with Thor, marry Iron Man and kill Hulk," said one girl with blond hair.**

"What does it mean to stay?" Thor asked confused looking at the others.

"I want to, but I have no death wish," Scott said, the god was already too angry with him.

"For God's sake, I explain." Natasha sighed and walked over to Thor and whispered something in her ear.

Thor's eyes widened as she finished speaking.

"I didn't need that in my head," he murmured.

**'Okay, but what about Spider-Man?' A boy next to Liz asked. Liz looked at him.**

**Peter and Ned looked at them.**

**"And he? Did you see the video you posted on YouTube? He fought four guys."**

**'' I don't believe her, she's into spiderman. ''**

**'' A to ''**

**Liz blushed.**

**''More or less.''**

**''EW.''**

That was painful.

**'' [...] he must be about thirty years old. ''**

**'' What if he is all burned? ''**

"It makes sense," said Scott.

**"I didn't care, I'd still love him for what's inside."**

-Ohh, young love.

**"PETER KNOWS SPIDERMAN!" Ned said quickly.**

-The queeeee ...- Tony said getting everyone to look at him.

"Tony calm down," Rhodes said. Rising and holding his friend by the shoulders, he led him to the chair again.

-But that's-what ...- Tony tried to say, but Rhodes shut him up.

**Everyone looked at got off the rope.**

"Oh great the idiot makes his appearance again. Wonderful," Clint said sarcastically.

**'' I don't know not. ''**

**''They are friends.''**

**"Yeah, and so are Professor Wilson and Captain America." Flash said.**

"Okay, that was funny," said Scott.

**''They know each other.''**

"Someone has to seriously shut that kid up," Rhodes said.

**'' No, well .. I mean I only met him twice ... but it was through the internship. Plus I don't keep talking about it. '' Peter explained. He sent Ned a look.**

**'' That's cool. So why not invite your big buddy to Liz's party? ''**

"No way," Tony shouted.

**"Are you having a party?"**

-You WON'T GO!

**'' Yes, it is. You're more than invited. ''**

**'' , so why not call your spider friend. ''**

**'' It's fine Flash. I know Peter is too busy to go. ''**

**"Ahh, he'll be there isn't he Parker ?!"**

-Not!

**The bell rang and everyone left except Peter and Ned.**

**Peter slapped Ned on the arm.**

**''What is your problem.''**

**"Just gave you a strength. Look Liz is into you, and you're an avenger. If one of us has a chance with a graduate, it's you," Ned said.**

**Peter was quiet as if agreeing.**

"When we get out of here, let's have a talk about your friend and his influence on Peter," Tony said.

The others gave him strange looks. Tony Stark acting like a father, bad time to be without a cell phone.

**################################# Gaby4167 ################ ######################**

**Remember to comment which character you want to appear the most.**

**Natasha**

**Wanda**

**View**

**Tony**

**Thor**

**Nick fury**

**Sam**

**Steve**

**Bucky**

**Scott**

**Clint**

**T'Challa**

**Bruce**

**Rhodes**

**See you in the next chapter.**

**CHAPTER NOT REVISED !**

**May stop the car in front of Liz's house.**

**'' Teen party. I remember my time, I was jealous, '' May said.**

"May at teenage parties. Can we see that?" Tony said. The women looked at him with disgust as they murmured, 'Perverted ...'

**'It's going to be an unforgettable night.' Ned said with a hat. May turned to him.**

**'' Ned, the hat makes the man. You rocked that hat. ''**

**'' It makes me confident. ''**

"Is that depressing?" Vision asked Wanda.

-Yes...

**'' I don't think that's a good idea. Let's go home. '' Said Peter.**

"I agree," said Tony.

**'' Ahhh Peter. I know it's hard trying to fit in with every change in your body. You're maturing. ''**

"Oh my God. Is she going to have ... the conversation?" Sam asked the other guys.

"I think so," Bruce said.

"This is going to be a little embarrassing," T'Challa said.

**May turns to Ned.**

**'' He is very stressed. ''**

**"Going to parties relieves stress. And we have a party to go to," Ned said.**

**'' Let's go to the party. ''**

**They get out of the car.**

**"Peter. Have fun, okay?"**

**'' Leave it, '' says Peter.**

**Ned waving.**

**"Bye May !"**

**May and Peter start walking toward the house.**

**"Peter, did you bring the uniform?"**

**Peter pulls up his sleeve to show off a part of his uniform.**

"Is he seriously thinking about that?" Says Tony incredulously.

**'' This will change our lives ! ''**

They enter the house, listening to the noise of the music.

"Do you hear this song?" Steve asked.

**Flash is with DJ.**

"That explains why it's bad," said Bucky.

**'' Next. Spider-Man will appear to say you're friends, then pat me or pat him on the back. '' Ned explains the plan.**

**Michelle appears.**

"Am I afraid of her? She shows up everywhere," Scott said.

**'' I can't believe they came to this rough party. '' She tells them both.**

**"And you came too." Ned said confused.**

**'' Did I come? '' She says and walks away.**

Scott begins to look sideways.

"You're afraid she'll suddenly appear, right?" Sam asked with amusement.

-N-no ...- Scott stutters. The others roll their eyes. Clint will calm Scott.

\- Dude, it's not like she's gonna show up here. We don't know where.

Scott calms down.

And suddenly a loud noise comes from behind them.

_**'' Don't panic ... '' says the mysterious voice**_

What was that noise?

_**'' I decided to put two new people. ''**_

"Who?" Nick Fury asks.

_**'' You will see after this scene. ''**_

Everyone turned forward again.

**Liz appears.**

**"Glad you guys came. Nice hat, Ned."**

**Hi Liz.**

**"Hi L-Liz." Peter says in a thin voice.**

**"Glad you came ..."**

"How did she not notice his tone?" Asked T'Challa.

The others shrugged.

**'' There's pizza, drink ... You can help yourself. '' She says.**

**Peter looks around.**

**'' The party is great. ''**

**"Thanks."**

**A crack of breaking glass is heard.**

**"My parents will kill me if anything breaks. I'll go see it."**

**'' Okay .. '' Peter says in the same thin voice.**

**'' Have fun ! '' she says and left.**

**'' Then call me, Peter. She's here spider will come ! '', Ned says.**

**"Don't give Ned. Spider-Man isn't a party cheerleader."**

"Learn from him, Tony," Rhodes says giving him a look.

**'' I'll stay in mine. ''**

**'' Peter, nobody wants that. '' Ned says with a snort.**

"That hurt," says Sam.

**'' Then Ned ... '' Peter begins to say but is interrupted.**

**'' PARKER CHICK! '' Flash shouts.**

"How dare he offend the spiderman," Thor says angrily.

**"Where's your spider friend? Let me guess her in Canada with your imagined girlfriend? That's not Spider-Man it's just Ned in a red shirt."**

**The other students laugh.**

"When I get out of here I swear ..." begins Thor with blue eyes.

_**'' NO VIOLENCE HERE IN ! '' - the voice exclaims.**_

Thor relaxes even more with his body burning.

**Peter is on the roof.**

**"What's up? I'm the Spider-Man. I just came by to stop by to talk to my friend Peter. So Ned? Is Peter here? He said he would be ..." say.**

**Peter looks at the window.**

**'' So silly ... '' he says '' What am I doing here? ''**

**Ned is looking from side to side. Peter looks up.**

**Blue energy in the sky catches your eye.**

**''What is that?''**

"I ask," says Bruce.

_**'' So now welcome the two guests. '' - the voice says.**_

Everyone looks back curiously. The noise is heard again and I left the door ...

Everyone is in shock.

"Affff you're everywhere," says Scott.

**###########################################**

**I liked the ending you had. I apologize for the time it took me to update and the fact that this chapter is short. The next chapters will be shortened by the time of the updates.**

**So I apologize for the misspellings.**

**The two new people. What do you think it is? I hinted at the end.**

**Put in the comments who you think you are.**

**Also comment on which character you want to appear the most, the characters are:**

**Natasha**

**Wanda**

**View**

**Clint**

**Bruce**

**Tony**

**Thor**

**Scott**

**Sam**

**T'Challa**

**Nick fury**

**Rhodes**

**Steve**

**Bucky**

**Who are the new people? Comment on what you think.**

Michelle was a little confused, who did she want to fool? She was VERY confused. One time she's coming home from school, and the next she hears a voice and everything goes white. And suddenly MAGICALLY she's in a small room with the Peter's idiot friend, Ned. He also looked confused.

"Oh my god what's going on? Michelle? What are you doing here? Where are we? Who the hell is that voice? ..." Ned was saying so many questions.

-NED SHUT THE FUCKING MOUTH ! - Michelle shouted. Ned stopped talking and looked surprised. Michelle did not pay much attention to her, instead she observed the room. In one corner was a desk with a computer and beside it was a shelf with many DVDs lined up. Behind her was a black door with a paper lying glued to the door.

Ned saw what she was looking at.

"What is written?" He asked approaching.

Michelle analyzed the paper. Was it a drawing of ... a movie theater?

-It's a cinema ... I think.-She said confused.

It looks like a map.

How could this be a map?

-Well ... look at that-he pointed to the middle part -Have names here, are written small.

Michelle looked closely and saw that they actually had names written, were small, and were written on the seat.

_**'' Welcome, '' said the voice.**_

-AAAHHHHHH.-Michelle and Ned shouted.

_**'Relax', the voice said. And surprisingly they calmed down.**_

_**'' You must be confused. ''**_

"That's an understatement," Michelle said.

_**'' Well, first: DON'T PANIC. Second: I brought you here to watch a movie that could change your lives.**_

"And what movie would that be?" Ned asks.

_**'' Spider-Man: Back Home. ''**_

Is there a Spiderman movie?

_**'' Not in your universe. But the explanations are made later. ''**_

"But why did you just bring both of us here?" MJ asks.

_**"Well, would you rather watch the movie with the Avengers or see the movie with your class?"**_

-We are going to watch a movie with the Avengers?! - asks / exclaim Ned is also surprised.

_**'' Yes, if you want. ''**_

-BUT OF COURSE!

MJ rolls her eyes, but inside she's anxious. Watching a movie with the Avengers, maybe this kidnapping wasn't so bad. But she didn't stop wondering what the voice said about her class.

-Wait, what do you mean '' see the movie with the rest of the class ''.

_**'' Oops ... Well, that's ... It doesn't matter. The important thing is that you will see the movie with the Avengers. ''**_

MJ narrows her eyes, stranger ... She needs to investigate ...

_**'' OK, now the others are waiting. You both just have to go through the door. '',**_

"Michelle! Am I well dressed? Man, I can't believe I'll meet the Avengers! Oh my God ..." Ned kept talking SUPER excited.

MJ just rolled his eyes. It had to be Ned.

Opening the door, Ned behind her. She didn't clearly see everything was dark, but she heard a voice.

-Afff you are everywhere anyway.

**So that was today's chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't worry the next chapter won't be long before it is posted.**

**I'm sorry if you didn't have the Avengers or any scenes from the movie.**

**Well ... that was it until the next chapter.**

**Remember to comment on who you want to appear most in the story.**

**Natasha**

**Wanda**

**Michelle**

**Ned**

**View**

**Bruce**

**Tony]**

**Rhodes**

**Steve**

**Bucky**

**Nick fury**

**Sam**

**Scott**

**Clint**

**Thor**

**T'Challa**

**WARNING: No chapter is reviewed so sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

Everyone was surprised. None of them imagined that from all people would appear Peter's geeky friend and the strange girl.

Scott was muttering something about Michelle being similar to Slenderman and that eventually she would become a serial killer.

Sam, who was on Scott's side and heard everything, was laughing shaking his head with his hand on his forehead.

Already Steve, Bucky and Thor were confused by Scott's comment, who the hell is Slenderman?

Natasha was having a conversation, but whispers, with Nick Fury. After the movie she would have a conversation with the girl, she needed an assistant and Michelle had some potential.

'' Without further ado, let's watch. Please have a seat. '' The voice said.

Michelle sat with Wanda and Natasha. Ned sat on the end and on his left side was Rhodes.

**Peter runs over and puts on his mask. Spiderman jumps off the roof and bounces off the web, stops at a roof and gives a stunt. He reaches up and clicks the web button but has nothing to stick to, so I fell to the floor.**

**Then Spider-Man ran across the field activating the watering cans and drenching himself.**

**''What the hell!''**

A few laughs.

"Dude, this only happens to Peter." Ned says and everyone nods. Ned can't believe the Avengers just agreed with him ! How he wished Peter were here.

Michelle is just watching, her theory that Peter is Spider-Man is confirmed. And again she doesn't chase him, just watches.

**A guy shoots an old abandoned car making a kind of blue bomb.**

**'' Uhhhhu. '' The guy who shot says with laughter. He turns to another guy. '' This is made with Ultron technology straight from Sokovia. ''**

The Avengers exchange glances.

"How did he get that?" Asks Vision.

No one has a clue.

**'' Take it, try it. '' The guy says offering the gun. The buyer looks at him holding the gun.**

**'' Brother, I wanted a discreet stop. Want to push me what? ''**

**Spiderman is seeing everything from one wall.**

**'' Easy, easy wait.I'm here with everything I say, there's a lot of good stuff here, just a second. '', The guy (Shocker) talks. He goes to the van. And looks inside. '' I I have ... black hole grenade, (A / N: I don't know if that's what he said, but that's what I heard.) chitauri electric cannon ... ''**

**'' Shooting in public is coming soon. '', The other guy tells Shocker, he turns to the buyer.**

**'' Look times are changing and only people sell technology. ''**

**"Ahh, so that's where the guys at the bank bought it from," Spider-Man says.**

**'' I just want some shit to rob someone, I don't want to send someone back in time. ''**

**'' It has ... anti-gravity shoes. ''**

**"Anti-gravity?"**

**'**

**Spider-Man continues to watch until ... his phone rings, the thieves hear.**

"Oh shit," Michelle mutters.

"Why the hell did he get his cell phone in the first place?" Clint asked.

**'Wait, what was that?' Asks Shocker.**

**Spider-Man will see who's calling, it's Ned.**

All heads turn to Ned.

-Yamm ...- Ned tries to find a reason.

"You better be quiet," Michelle says.

**The other guy raises the gun to the buyer.**

**'' I arm us ?! '**

**The buyer backs off. ''What's up.''**

**Spiderman jumps off the wall and shouts:**

**"Wait, wait. If you're going to shoot someone, SHOOT ME !"**

-What ! - Tony and Ned shout the two are totally in shock.

"Oh my God," Steve said, he is seriously praying the boy doesn't die.

Everyone is in shock.

**The robbers turn to him. The guy with the gun smiles.**

-Get out of there ! - Natasha exclaims surprising everyone.

**'' Alright. '' He turns to Spider-Man. Spiderman launches a web and takes the guy's gun and throws it aside, he runs towards them. Shooter who is inside the van with a gun , Spiderman approaches, Shoker punches the weapon and Spiderman flies and hits a column making the break a little.**

"Don't die, don't die, don't die ..." Tony says over and over.

**The other guy gets in and starts the van, Shoker gives a kind of weird laugh. The van and the car start moving.**

**'' So, what was that? '' Spider-Man asks dizzily, he sees the van coming out and launches a web. Using the rope, the van follows and Spider-Man is dragged, the van turns the Spiderman hits a dumpster.**

**'' We have to call him. '' The other guy says to Shoker.**

**'' No, no no. '' Shoker says taking another weapon. Shoker shoots a pink energy out of the gun causing the door to fly, Spider-Man deflects.**

**'' Did you shoot again? '' The guy at the wheel asks / scolds.**

**''Shut up.''**

**''I'll call him.''**

**A phone rings, a chubby guy answers.**

**'' Toomes cellphone. '' The guy says and hears car noises and explosions.**

**He goes to Toomes, who is wearing glasses.**

**''Boss.''**

**Spiderman is diverting the energies.**

**'' Then my butt, '' he says.**

However tense the situation, they can't help but laugh.

**The van makes a turn making Shoker fall and an '' object '' from the van. The van will come again, Spider-Man hits all the lined up lines to end up in one column.**

Everyone shudders thinking how much pain he must have felt.

**You can see in the rearview mirror Peter getting up and when he shoots the van, the door drops.**

**'Cool,' he says sarcastically.**

**'' I'll have to take a shortcut. '' He runs over a gate slips over the car. In the garage there are two guys playing ping pong. '' Hi, guys. Good game.**

**The dog comes towards you. '' Ohhh hey buddy. I don't have time, I can't. Take the ball. '' He says and throws a web ball.**

"Can you make a web ball?" Scott asks, Sam shrugs.

**Spider-Man bounces, walks past a tree, knocking someone's tree house down.**

"Poor owner," Wanda says.

**Peter jumps and falls into a dumpster. Out the door, keeps running, breaks the wall, slips hitting a soccer goal. Walks through trees, I fall into a garden where a guy is having a barbecue.**

**'' Smells good, huh. '' Spider-Man says waving. The guy is in shock.**

**Spider-Man jumps up again and slides down a pool dropping water on people and breaking a piece of the wall.**

**''Great movie.''**

**The blinker catches him and he falls in front of a cabin with two little girls. He looks at them with his blinking eyes.**

**''Hi girls.''**

**They both scream and run, knocking over the cabin.**

"They'll have nightmares for hours," Clint said.

**Ned is calling again.**

**'' Hi is Peter let your watered. ''.**

**"Peter, where are you? The hat didn't stick, it doesn't falter."**

"Really just noticed the hat?" Scott asks Ned.

**The van will come again, Peter after her.**

**"I'm coming soon," Peter says and keeps jumping.**

**He runs from one roof to another.**

**'' They thought they were going to escape me, right? '', He says seeing the van. '' I got you right where I wanted to. '' He jumps into the van. '' SURPRISE ! ''**

**Before he can reach the van, something grabs him. He is taken to the air. He shouts trying to break free, the vulture looks at him with his bright green eyes. lands on the river.**

Tony was on the edge of his seat, if the boy dies he's the one to blame. Why? He gave him the damn costume.

**One thing flies in the water. An armor is holding Peter.**

Everyone just realizes they're holding their breath. When they let out a sigh of relief. Tony and Ned are the main ones.

**And for many who wonder who's sitting where. I think more like that.**

**\- / Thor / Bruce / Tony / Rhodes / Ned (STAIRS) Michelle / Wanda / Natasha**

**\- Bucky / Steve (Stairs) Sam / Scott / Clint**

**\- Nick Fury / Vision / T'Challa**

**There are other seats, just empty.)**

**WARNING: No chapter is reviewed, so sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

**See you in the next chapter. )**

**Welcome Readers or Readers. This chapter is a special interview: Only Michelle will be interviewed in this chapter, but there may be continuations for other characters to appear. Just ask in the comments. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Michelle Jones (MJ)**

Michelle enters a room with acoustic foam plates on the walls. There was a tall stool in front of her, a cable with a microphone, and a street headphone. that was probably connected to the next room.

**'' Welcome. '', - the voice said.**

-Ohh ... hi?

**'' Sit down and put the phone on. '', - the voice demanded.**

Michelle sat down carefully so as not to hit the microphone cable, and put the receiver down.

**'' You must be confused. ''**

-Yes...

**'' You're here for an interview. All right? ''**

-...OK.

**"Great. First question: How are you feeling about recent events?"**

Do you talk about being kidnapped and being forced to watch a movie and comment?

**'' I wouldn't put it that way, but. ''**

-Well, first I have a complaint. Who watches a movie and comments? And what is angry, is that every time someone comments and the screen pauses. Seriously, they do not know how to be quiet ...- Michelle continued talking, until out of nowhere her voice doesn't come out.

**"Okay, I get it. Let's go to the next question ..."**

Michelle's voice comes back.

What the hell was that?

**'' I left you on mute, now question two. ''**

Michelle seemed to want to protest, but was quiet.

**'' Question two: What do you think about being in the same room as the avengers? ''**

-Well ... what I'm really finding cool is being sitting with the Black Widow and the Scarlet Witch. They're so cool, Natasha even said that when we get out of here she can teach me fighting and stuff. So I'm finding it very cool.

**"OK. Third question: Who do you think came first, the chicken or the egg?"**

-You are kidding, right.

**'Just answer the question !'**

-Hum ... the egg, I think ... I never thought about it ...- Michelle says still thinking -I'm confused now.

**"Fourth question: Between Peter, Tony and Vision. Who would you marry, stay and kill?"**

Is this serious?

**''Yes.''**

"Ahhh. I'd marry Peter, take Vision, and kill Tony."

**"Wow, would you rather have a robot?"**

-Yes, I'm not a big fan of Tony Stark. I even created a profile that criticizes Tony Stark.

**"Hmm ..."**

**'' Fifth and last question: Did you enjoy this interview?**

"No," Michelle answers dryly.

**"No need to hurt ..."**

**'' Now before you go, I need a favor. ''**

-What?

**'' Stay behind the red band, which is on the floor. ''**

Then two spotlights came on, revealing a few meters from the chair a line on the red floor, Michelle took off the phone and went behind the line, where she stood in front of a camera that was in the spotlight.

What is it to do now?

**''Read this.''**

-Read what?...

Michelle was interrupted by a paper that was magically in her hand.

**'' Read looking at the camera. ''**

"This is today's chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. If you liked this special comment in the comments, put in who you want to be interviewed next, and also if you have any suggestions for questions. Remember to also comment on what character you have." want more to the next chapter.

**''Smile.''**

Michelle smiles at the camera and everything goes black.

Michelle returned to the living room, opened the door and everything was in one zone. When they saw her, the questions began:

-Where were you?

-You disappeared out of nowhere ...

Why did you change your shirt?

-Are you alright?

...

"CRAY !" she shouted. Everyone fell silent and looked surprised. "Gaby4167 called me to do an interview, and I got that shirt."

She said explaining, in the last part she pointed to the shirt, which was written: IRONDAD AND SPIDERSON

Tony read what was written, snorted and rolled his eyes. The others looked at him with amusement.

"Why only you got the shirt?" Scott asked.

Michelle shrugged.

I think it was because I did the interview.

"We're not going to do it, are we?" Sam asked.

**Gaby4167: Everyone will do it. The next person to be interviewed is decided by the readers.**

"Readers?" Tor asked, confused.

**Gaby4167: Yes, people who read your comments about the movie.**

"So you're saying people read this?" Rhodes said.

**Gaby4167: Yes. The next interview, readers will comment on who they want in the next one.**

If we participate in this interview, do we get shirts, too?

**Gaby4167: Sure, and you have access to food and stuff.**

Then in Michelle's hand appears a tray of food, with things like: hamburger, chips, soda, candy ...

Everyone is surprised, including Michelle, and tries to get some of the food.

**Gaby4167: The food is only for those who participated in the interviews.**

"Will you leave us without food?" Asks Clint.

**Gaby4167: Do you want food?**

They nod, except Michelle and Vision, she already has food and he doesn't have to.

**Gaby4167: So ask readers to comment** .

"Scott," he shouts.

"NO! Put on Clint."

-DON'T PUT either of them, put ...

And the screaming fight began. Michelle enjoying the distraction sat down and savored her food.

While everyone was fighting, she was comfortable and eating. How she loves this story ...

**That was today's chapter I hope you enjoyed it.  
Write in the comments you want for the next interview. And if you have question ideas, I'm open to tips.  
See you in the next chapter.**

**So who do you want next week?**

**As some people have voted before, and have other sites the votes were like this:**

**Natasha: 1**

**Steve: 1**

**Scott: 2**

**Clint: 1**

**Thor: 1**

**Ned: 1**

**I think it's like that, well the voting isn't over. Comment on who you want.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers.

**I've been thinking about this and decided to do an English version, since most of the site is made up of English stories.**

**Hope you like it.**

Todos entram na sala de cinema.

Tony bufa.

-Por que estamos aqui,hein?Você mandou a gente sair só pra ir pra outra sala?POR QUE?

_''Deixa eu explicar,tá.Estamos em outra história e isso requer uma sala diferente.''_

-Se vamos fazer a mesma coisa da outra história por que nos mandar pra uma sala diferente?-pergunta MJ.

_''Porque vocês não vão ver a mesma história é só pra Homem-Aranha:De volta ao lar.E essa é pra vocês verem trailers e outras coisas.''_

-Então pra cada filme diferente que a gente ver,tem que ser outra sala?-,Clint pergunta.

_''Sim.''_

-Então você tem sala de sobra,hein.-diz Sam.

_''Não,as salas são imaginárias.''_

-Quer dizer que podemos atravessar a parede?!-,Scott diz então sem esperar por resposta ele corre em direção a uma parede e bate com tudo derrubando o no chão.

_''Não,você não pode atravessar a parede.''_

-Podia ter dito antes.-Scott diz gemendo de dor. Os outros estão rindo -Calem a boca.

_''Ok,agora todos vão se sentar.''_

Todos sentam,Scott esfregando sua cabeça.

_''Vocês vão ver o trailer de Homem-Aranha:Longe de Casa.''_

**Alguém está carregando uma mala,o cachorro se aproxima e late.A mochila é aberta,a mulher abre.**

**Tem algumas roupas amassadas,dois frascos de xarope e em cima o traje do homem aranha com um bilhete dizendo:**

**-Você quase esqueceu isso!**

**May**

**Peter olha pra mulher.**

-Ahhh merda.-disse Sam.

-Cara,eu aposto que isso só acontece com ele.-disse Scott rindo.

-Ahhh ótimo.-Tony diz sarcástico -Mas gente sabendo do segredo.-ele disse isso enviando um olhar pra Ned,que se encolheu.

**Peter deu uma risada nervosa.**

**A mulher levantou uma banana**

**''Não pode.''**

-Não acredito que ela não reparou.-,disse T'Challa.

-Isso é uma piada,né?-pergunta Bruce pasmo.

**''Sem banana.'',Peter diz assentindo.**

-Acho que sim.-,Natasha diz respondendo a Bruce.

**O passaporte do Peter é mostrado.**

**-Cara,até na foto do passaporte ele fica desesperado.-,MJ disse revirando os olhos.**

**MJ é mostrada ela sorri,um carimbo.**

**Ned e uma garota loira rindo.**

MJ dá um pulo de seu assento,assustando a todos.

-Esperai,eu não tô acreditando.-,os outros a olham ão ela olha pra Ned,que também está chocado -É você e a Betty?

Ned:...-está chocado demais pra responder.

-Cara,que futuro é esse?

-É por isso que você está assim?,-pergunta Visão.

-Meu Deus,olhem pra tela.-,os outros olham pras imagem travada. -O que eles parecem?

-Namorados.-disse Wanda.

-É isso mesmo,um dos maiores nerds com uma namorada?

Então todos,menos Visão por que ele não entendeu,abrem a boca surpresos também.

**O botão do cinto acende.O avião decola,mostra o Peter na janela sorrindo.**

**Mostra a imagem de uma mulher com um vestido branco segurando uma tocha e atrás está escrito Colombia.**

**-O que é 'Colombia'?,-pergunta Bucky.**

**-Os meus dados não dão resultados.-,diz Visão.**

**Mostra o login da MARVEL.**

**-Meus dados também não tem Marvel.**

**''Duas semanas na Europa,tudo de bom.'',diz Ned pra Peter.**

**Os alunos saindo do aeroporto.**

-Uma viagem pra Europa?Legal..-diz MJ pra Ned que balança a cabeça concordando.

**Eles estão em um barco.**

**''Eu só quero curtir a viagem,passear com a MJ.'',diz Peter.**

-O QUE?!-MJ grita saltando de seu assento.

-Parece que temos um futuro casal.-,Tony diz ,Clint e Sam seguem o envia-lhes um param temendo seu olhar.

Thor os olha confuso por que estão cantarolando?Ele começa a cantarolar,todos o olham confusos.

-Por que tá cantarolando?-,Bruce perguntou.

-Sei lá todo mundo está fazendo.

**''Você está bonita,hein.'',Peter diz para MJ.**

**''E por isso eu tenho valor?'',ela pergunta.**

-Aiii,essa eu senti.

**''Não,não...'',Peter se atrapalha.**

-Fofo.-,Natasha diz,os outros a olham estranhamente -Que foi eu tenho coração,tá.

**''Relaxa,eu tô te zuando.'',ela diz com uma risada.**

**Peter e MJ estão andando em uma ponte.**

**''Eu acho que ela gosta de mim.''**

**Peter e Ned estão no quarto.**

**''Melhor pra você,me lembra de quando eu...'',Ned está falando até ser atingido por um dardo.**

Ned fica em choque.

**Peter olha pro corpo de Ned caindo do espelho enquanto escova os dentes.**

**''É um prazer finalmente conhece-lo,Homem-Aranha.**

Ned fica emocionado,primeiro ele é sequestrado pra assistir um filme com os Vingadores e no futuro ele vai levar um tiro do Nick isso é um sonho ele realmente não quer acordar.

**Peter abaixa a escova.**

**''Você é o Nick Fury.''**

**''Troca de roupa,vamos dar uma volta.'',Nick Fury diz se levantando.**

**Aparece na tela escrito: EM BREVE**

**Peter está no seu traje em um barco com Nick Fury pilotando.**

**''O Nick Fury acabou de arruinar nossas férias de verão.'',a voz do Peter fala.**

**Nick Fury está na janela de um prédio.**

Todos olham para o Fury.

Ele percebe seus olhares.

-Por que estão me olhando?Isso é no futuro,eu ainda não fiz nada.

-Ainda.-,resmunga Ned.

**MJ se levanta do segundo andar do Ônibus.**

**''Que maneiro!'',diz Ned.**

MJ olha pra Ned.

-É sério?

**Homem-Aranha pula,abre os braços fazendo o voar.**

**Nick Fury e Maria Hill estão atirando em um mostro de areia.**

-Que porra é essa?-,perguntou Sam.

-Olha a boca.-,disse Steve.

**A voz do Nick Fury.**

**''Você tem um dom,Parker...''**

**Peter tira a máscara.**

**''Nós temos trabalho a fazer...''**

**Uma ponte,sobre ela está um dos monstros só que vermelho e tem raios a sua volta.**

**''Você vai participar ou não?''**

**Peter no seu traje passa no meio dos raios.**

-O que que ele vai fazer?-,Natasha se pergunta.

**Uma explosão,Homem-Aranha consegue escapar e lança uma teia pra longe.**

**Um mostro de fogo explode larvas,como um vulcão.**

**Happy sentado.**

**''Tá sozinho,seus amigos estão em perigo.''**

**MJ,Ned e Beth quase são atingidos por uma explosão.**

MJ e Ned estão chocados.

Sam sussurra pro Scott.

-É,eles são muito pé frio.''

Scott concorda.

**Um monstro de água é vistos e agarrando em uma ponte e depois crescendo.**

**Peter é visto encharcado e agachado em cima de uma coluna com roupas normais.**

**''O que vai fazer?'',a voz de Happy faz sequela.**

**A água vai em Peter e o derruba,fazendo o bater em uma grade de muros.**

**Pessoas correndo e subindo uma escada.**

**Uma fumaça verde,e um homem aparece quando a fumaça some.**

**Peter é mostrado.**

**O homem faz uma mágica,verde,como se fosse Loki,só quem não é um ilusão.**

**''É melhor você não se meter.'',o homem diz antes de fazer uma fonte de magia.**

**Mostra o homem lutando contra o monstro de água.**

**-**Quem diabos é ele?,pergunta Tony a si mesmo.

-Língua.-Steve murmura mas está pensando a mesma coisa.

**Aparece escrito: HOMEM-ARANHA LONGE DE CASA**

-Sempre tem algo a ver com casa?-,T'Challa pergunta,ninguém responde.

**Na TV,aparece a luta do homem e o monstro da água.**

**''Quem é aquele cara?'',pergunta Beth.**

-Também quero saber.-Natasha diz.

**''Parece o homem de ferro enrolado com o Thor.'',um cara aleatório diz.**

-Não!Não parece!-,Thor e Tony dizem ao mesmo tempo.

''**Ele não é o Homem-Aranha.'',diz Flash.**

-Ahh,ótimo ele também está ai.-,Clint resmunga.

**''Qual é a sua com o Homem-Aranha?'',MJ pergunta do lugar dela,sentada na escada.**

**''Por que?Ele cuida da vizinhança,tem um traje irado e eu respeito ele.'',Flash diz.**

-Claro que respeita.-,diz Wanda revirando os olhos.

**''Eai,Mané.'',ele diz pra Peter.**

**Peter dá um aceno pra ele.**

**BREVE NOS CINEMAS.**

É a última coisas que eles veem.

-Bem,foi divertido.-Thor outros encolhem os ombros.


	3. Chapter 3

**Peter is twisting his mask.**

"Well at least he's alive," Rhodes says.

**'' Oh, out of nowhere he just got out of the sky. Like a monster, and he caught me and and ... he took me into space and dropped me ... How did you find me? a tracker in uniform? ''**

**'' I put a lot of things in the uniform, including a heater. ''**

**Peter's suit warms up.**

-Well useful.

**"Much better. Thanks ..."**

**'' Where was your head? '' Tony asks.**

"That's not good," T'Challa says.

**'' It's obvious that the horned villain is the source of the weapons. I have to get him. ''**

**"Uhu, get him now? Listen less boy there are people to take care of this kind of thing."**

"Did you just say 'baby boy'?" Asks MJ. Tony pretended not to hear her.

**''The Avengers?''**

No, the avengers answer.

**'' No, no no. It's a little below their level. ''**

**'' Ahh, in the .Stark, I needn't have come here. I was fine ... ''**

-Of course not needed.-MJ says sarcastically rolling his eyes. That loser just got in trouble.

**'' I'm not here. '', The mask opens to reveal that it was empty.**

-This is a little scary.-Steve says some agree.

**Shows Tony in a white suit and his glasses somewhere else.**

**'' Glad there's Wi-Fi here, otherwise you would be fried. '' He says and grabs a glass with some drink.**

"Is that serious?" Wanda asks incredulously.

**"Look, forget the vulture-tailed guy, please."**

-Look Tony Stark said 'please', it's definitely the end of the world.-Natasha joked. Tony shows her tongue.

**''Why?''**

**'' Because I'm sending. '' He shouts.**

**A woman appears.**

**"Sorry I'm talking to a teenager."**

Good explanation.

**'' I didn't get off the floor, little son, get experience ... ''**

"And again with the little boy thing." MJ sighs.

**"Help ordinary people. Like that woman who paid you a churros."**

"How did you know that?" Ned asked.

Tony shrugged.

Ned sighed, as if MJ wasn't enough.

**"Can't you just be a neighborhood friend, Spiderman?" Tony says drinking and puts his glass on the wall.**

"Great," Steve mutters.

**'' But I'm ready to go further now! ''**

**The mask closes.**

**''No it's not.''**

**'' Not what you thought when I took down Captain America. ''**

Everyone except Tony cringed. Father and son friends are never good.

**"Look here, boy. If the captain wanted to take you down, he would."**

"It's true," Scott says with a shrug.

**'Listen, if you find something like that, call Happy.' 'He says and you can hear a tire noise.**

-You will seriously drive after drinking.-Steve scolds and nods negatively.

"I've done worse," Tony says.

"I don't doubt that," Sam says.

"Believe me he already did," Rhodes says.

-This is a disrespect with the signs: 'If you drink don't drive,' said Clint.

**'Are you driving?' Peter asks.**

-No, 's flying.-Mj says rolling his eyes.

"Ignorant," Ned mumbles, but MJ listening shows him the middle finger. On a normal day she hit him, but she made a bet that didn't hit anyone for a week, it's been very hard ...

**'' Boy, it's never too early to think about college ... ''**

"Are you sure he's not your son?" Bucky asks.

**'' Turn it off. '' Stark says and accelerates the car.**

**"No! I need ... Mr. Stark .." Peter tries to say.**

**'' Mr Stark is not connected. '' A female voice. And the suit flies away.**

"Is this Friday?" Vision asks. Tony nodded.

**N / A: Comment in the comments who you want in the next interview.**

**See you in the next chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh my god, where am I? It's a hallucination? Okay, Scott, think! You were in the room, and out of nowhere, a dark room." Scott was struggling, and a light came on showing a stool. "Okay, that's a little scary."

**'' ****Welcome. ''**

Scott jumped up.

Damn, what a fright ...

**"Sorry, so Scott knows why you're here?"**

-Honestly no.

**'' Well, you are here to do ... AN INTERVIEW !**

"Does that mean I'll get some food?"

**''Yes.''**

-Uhhu.-Scott started doing a dance ... very strange commemorative.

**The writer looks at him strange.**

**"Ok, right ..."**

-Sorry.-Scott speaks embarrassed.

**'' Good. ''**

**"First question: What do you think of Peter?"**

"Ahh, he's a good boy, of course he does shit sometimes, but when I get out of here I hope to meet him."

**"Second question: Who is the strangest person in that room?"**

"Well, there's that girl ... Michelle, is her name, right? I guess so, but in a nutshell she's very weird, one time she's on one side and then the other, I'm all blown away. She's a female version of Slenderman, that's for sure, i have 99% theory that she is his daughter.

**He chuckled.**

-Ahh, and there is that guy with a weird eye slap, every time I look at him I want to laugh, because he reminds me of a scrotum pirate cartoon that my daughter watches, but I can't because he already looks at me weird, imagine if I laugh.

**''Continues.''**

"I was almost forgetting. There's that haunt there."

**''Haunt?''**

-The pink bug with a weird stone in its face.

**"Ahh the Vision."**

-This is right in the battle of the airport, it literally crossed my body, was one of the strangest days of my life.

**''I understand.''**

**"Third question: What do you think about the movie?"**

-The movie is pretty cool, but one flaw is that we are about 13 chapters and not over yet. How many minutes of the movie?

**'' A maximum of 30 to 35.35. ''**

Scott's jaw dropped.

"You're kidding, right?"

**Shake your head.**

Scott starts to cry.

He mumbles things like:

-I will die if I stay there longer.

**'' Scott, you are not going to die. ''**

-Yes, I will.

**''Why do you think that?''**

"That god out of the hammer, what's his name again?"

**'' Thor. ''**

\- That's right, I already pissed him off that he can't tell a joke, I'm already on his blacklist.

**Roll your eyes.**

**'' Take it, '' he says and hands a box of tissues.**

**'' Okay, Scott. I was going to have more questions, but since it's all over, I'll dismiss you. Just say that before. '', Give him papers to read.**

Scott picks it up and starts reading:

-O-ok I hope you enjoyed the interview, question tips in the comments and put who you want in the next movie trailer chapter, comment on what movie you want to see reacting to the trailer.

**'' Okay, that's all Scott, thanks, you can leave. ''**

"What about my food and shirt?" Scott pouted.

**Roll your eyes.**

**''On here.''**

In Scott's hand appears a tray full of food, and he is wearing the IRONDAD AND SPIDERSON shirt.

Scott cheers up.

/

Bruce has just returned from the bathroom, at intervals the use of the toilet is released. He enters the room to see Scott on one of the wall steps, wearing a shirt like Michelle and a tray of food. On the floor, trying to get Scott from there are Clint, Sam, Rhodes, Tony and Thor.

He approaches the girls.

-What happens?

"Scott came back with food, and they're trying to catch it." Natasha replied. Bruce rolled his eyes, typical.

While Scott shouted:

-WRITER HELP ME !

**I hope you enjoyed it until the next, short chapter I know I'm sorry. Put in the comments / reviews who you want in the next interview and what movie trailer you want them to react to.**

**Until the next.**


	5. Chapter 5

They entered the other room.

**"Ok, please have a seat."**

They sat down.

**'' Today, we'll see a movie teaser: Thor: Ragnarok. I decided to give both Thor and Bruce one of their destinies. ''**

Thor and Bruce quickly became interested.

**'' Let's start at ... 3.2 1 ''**

**Thor is chained, hanging in fact. The chain spins.**

**'' I know what you are thinking. ''**

**He looks into the fire.**

**'' How the hell did this happen? ''**

"That's exactly what we're thinking," Rhodes says, the others agree.

**Hela comes out of a portal.**

\- Who is she? - You've been asking Thor.

-I have no idea.

**'' She has some kinship with Thor. '' - the writer says.**

Thor frowned, who would she be to him?

**Thor throws his hammer.**

**'' Well, it's a long story. ''**

**Hela has her face revealed and holds the hammer.**

"How is that possible? I thought only you or the Vision could hold the hammer," Bruce says.

Thor doesn't answer, he's too shocked.

While Ned, Michelle, Scott, Bucky, and T'Challa don't understand anything. It's a simple hammer, why couldn't anyone else hold it? The question that went through his mind.

**Hela breaks the hammer. An explosion occurs.**

Now all the people who have been to Ultron are shocked. He Destroys HAMMER!

"I bet she's going to be the villain," Scott says.

-No need to subtitle the obvious .-, Michelle makes reference.

"How can you know she's going to be the villain?"

"Because she has an evil face, duhhh." Scott responds as if it's obvious.

The avengers roll their eyes.

**MARVEL STUDIOS**

"Really, who is this Marvel Studios?" Clint asks.

"And how does she have recordings of us?" Bruce asks.

**The writer rolls her eyes and presses play again.**

**Hela appears with her horns.**

-Wait! Before continuing, I have a question.-Tony says the others look at him with raised eyebrows -Follow my reasoning, black hair, green clothes and has , are you sure you're not the adopted?

Thor is quiet, and the others (who were in the first Avengers) seem to think about it, Tony's not wrong with that.

**Asgard is shown.**

"So this is Asgard?" Clint asks, Thor nodded.

**Hela in front of the army.**

**'' Asgard is dead. '' She says and a sword appears in her hand.**

Everyone is shocked.

**Asgard begins to burn. Thor goes through the fire.**

**He fell. He is on a strange planet.**

**''Hi guys.''**

**The guy shoots a power grid.**

"Wow, how friendly," Ned says sarcastically.

**Thor is electrocuted.**

"Wait, you're the God of Thunder, and you got electrocuted? This movie is what? Comedy?"

**Valkyrie pulls him by the cloak.**

Who is this?

**The Valkyrie are fighting Hela.**

-Okay, who are these? -T'Challa asks.

"I don't know, but they look like ... Valkyrie?" Thor wonders.

What are you talking about?

"They were long-dead Asgard warriors," Thor says, gives a dark mood, and everyone stays quiet.

**Thor is dragged by random people.**

**He is strapped into a chair.**

**A strange face appears.**

**"What brought me today?"**

**'' A competitor. '' Valkyrie replies.**

Who are you competing with?

**COMING SOON.**

**Heimdall is killing a monster.**

-Who is he? -Sam asks.

"A friend," Thor replies.

**The ship flying to a portal.**

**A bald guy shooting.**

**Hela fighting.**

-She looks like she fights well.-Natasha says and Wanda agrees.

**Loki appears with his daggers and his helmet.**

"I DID KNOW!" Tony exclaims, the others look at him oddly. "What?" "It's a Thor movie, his lunatic brother showing up is no surprise.

"He's the guy who broke into New York, right?" Ned asks MJ to nod.

Thor is quiet, his brother died in his arms. Or was it an illusion? It had to be his brother ...

**Thor enters the Colosseum, and his hair is cut.**

"I never expected to see you with short hair," Tony says.

"It's cool," Bruce says.

The girls agree.

While Thor is running his hand through his precious hair, he doesn't want to lose it.

**Thor puts on the helmet.**

**'' And now, receive ... the Incredible ... ''**

**Thor prepares to fight.**

**'' HULK '', Hulk leaves destroying the wall.**

Everyone is shocked, well it would be an understatement to say that. Especially Bruce, how the hell did he get there.

While the avengers are thinking, then when Bruce, well the Hulk, left Earth did he stop there? At least he was alive.

**Hulk roars.**

**Thor looks happy.**

**Everyone is quiet.**

"Well, at least you don't have to fight," Scott says.

**'' We already know him, he's a friend from work! ''**

**Huçk turns to him angrily.**

-It will give a lot of shit.-Sam says.

**"Ahh, what is it."**

**Hulk runs to him.**

"I was wrong," Scott says.

**Hulk and Thor run to each other.**

**THOR RAGNAROK**

"What does 'Ragnarok' mean?" T'Challa asks Thor.

-... The destruction of my world.

Dark mood again.

**ONLY IN THE MOVIES.**

\- That went well ... informative.

tries to break the ice.

Well, at least the song you played was nice.

Everyone gives him a disapproving look.

**N / A: Well, that was today's chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Any tips, put in the comments.**

**This story is published on the following websites:**

**Watpad**

**Spirit**

**Put in the comments who you want in the next interview or the next reacting to the trailer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Before we go back to watching the movie, let's have a special WhatsApp.**

-I have a question, what is WhatsApp? -Thor confusing question, he had never heard of this WhatsApp, was it a kind of video or something?

The others snorted, Scott and Sam being the tallest.

**I explain later.**

And out of nowhere, high-tech cell phones appear in everyone's hands. They are all branded with Strak Industrias

-No need to talk. I already know, I'm awesome.-Tony brags.

The first avengers, except Thor who is looking at the phone curiously, rolled their eyes.

Mobile phones automatically enter WhatsApp.

**Tony: I'm still waiting for you to say I'm d +**

**Natasha: (Rolling his eyes)**

**Wanda: (Rolling his eyes) Only in his dreams Stark.**

_**Thor is typing.**_

**Sam: (rolling his eyes)**

**Scott: (rolling his eyes)**

_**Thor is typing.**_

**Steve: I just saw on Google, did you guys see that it's going to be five degrees over the weekend?**

**MJ: You know if anyone wanted to see the time, people would see it in the paper.**

_**Thor is typing.**_

**Scott: Ooooooo ...**

**Rhodes: Scott we are already in the same room as you, we heard you already say that n need to write also.**

**Scott: (emoji with a tear falling from his eye) (N / A: Nothing dramatic, note the sarcasm)**

**Bucky: (Rolling his eyes.**

**Nick Fury: (Rolling his eyes)**

**Ned: (rolling his eyes)**

_**Thor is typing.**_

**Clint: Really Thor, how much do you type?**

**Thor: HELLO FRIENDS !**

**MJ: Really, it took a thousand years just to write this?**

**Thor: That's what I was having with the arrow that makes the letter stay great.**

**T'Challa: Do you swear?**

_**Ned changed his name to Chair Nerd.**_

**Steve: How did you do that?**

**Chair Nerd: Sorry, this is just for young people (emoji with sunglasses)**

**Natasha: kkkkkkk**

_**Wanda changed her name to Wandinha.**_

**Wandinha: I agree with him, old man. It's just for those who can (emoji with sunglasses)**

**Steve: You guys are hilarious (rolling their eyes.)**

**Clint: Look, the old man knows how to use emojis.**

_**Clint changed his name to King of Marvel.**_

**Natasha: Clint, do you know what Marvel is?**

**King of Marvel: No, but on the Internet it says I'm her king.**

_**Bruce changed his name to Tony and the Beggar.**_

**Tony: Who is the beggar.**

**Thor: Me, duhhhh.**

_**Thor changed his name to the stronger Beggar / Avenger.**_

_**Tony changed his name to I'm not IronDad.**_

**Wandinha: This is already a lie.**

**Chair Nerd: I agree.**

_**Natasha changed her name to Aunt Spider.**_

**Steve: Really guys, how do you do that?**

**Aunt Spider: Only the tops can do that.**

_**Scott changed his name to Ants will rule the world one day.**_

**I'm not IronDad: I bet a hundred dollars they won't.**

**Chair Nerd: I have no comment on this, the movie Lucas: An Anthill Intruder proves otherwise.**

_**MJ changed her name to Female Slenderman.**_

**Female Slenderman: Really, do you still watch this movie?**

**Tingling will take over the world one day: I knew it! You're the Female Slenderman.**

**Tony and the Beggar: (rolling his eyes)**

**Aunt Spider: (rolling his eyes)**

_**Bucky changed his name to I have a metal arm, I'm d +**_

**Steve: Until you Bucky (emoji crying)**

**I have a metal arm, I'm d +: Steve, no offense but Aunt Spider is right, only the tops can do that (emoji with sunglasses)**

**Steve: I hate you guys.**

**I'm not IronDad: We love you too (heart)**

**Steve: The only one I can count on is Sam and Fury, who are true friends.**

_**Sam changed his name to Falcon.**_

_**Vision changed its name to It was me who threw coffee in the sink.**_

**I'm not IronDad: I knew it !**

**Fury changed his name to Pirate of the Caribbean Cosplay.**

**Steve: None of you are my friends.**

**T'Challa changed his name to Wakanda Forever.**

**Wankanda Forever: That's why they fought.**

**King of Marvel: Okay, Steve is not pissed there. Look at this link [link]**

**Photograph**

**Steve: Seventy years ago I lost my friend Bucky.**

**Bucky deep down: Stop talking to everyone I died. You retard.**

**Steve: Sometimes I can still hear his voice.**

**Chair Nerd; kkkkkkkkkk**

**Aunt Spider: kkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Beggar / Stronger Avenger: kkkkkkkkkkk**

**I was the one who threw coffee in the sink: kkkkkkkkk**

**I'm not IronDad: kkkkkkk**

**Tony and the Beggar: kkkkkkkk**

**Ants will rule the world one day: kkkkkk**

**Female Slenderman: kkkkkkkk**

**Pirate of the Caribbean Cosplay; kkkkkkkkkk**

**Wakanda Forever: kkkkkkk**

**Wandinha: kkkkkk, dead kkkk**

**Beggar / Stronger Avenger: Who else did you die?**

**Wandinha: yeah ...**

**Ants will take over the world one day: No use trying to explain (sigh)**

**Rhodes: Can we soon continue the movie?**

**N / A: I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Any questions about abbreviations, comment that I answer your questions.**

**For you who do not speak Portuguese.**

**VC: I mean you.**

**Tbm: too.**

**Comment if you want more chapters like that.**


	7. Chapter 7

A / N: I'm sorry if some of you don't understand very well, this chapter was written by the English dialogues, okay? But I don't think it changes much.

**Now it was the next day, and Peter was hitting or breaking the piece of purple technology he encountered with a hammer in his current class. He started beating harder when something gave way and he was able to pull a wire out.**

" **Hey thanks for helping me," Ned grumbled as he appeared behind Peter.**

"You must have had a bad humiliation with that hat," Scott says to Ned, who cringes shyly in his seat.

"And how would you know that?" Sam asks Scott, who loses his smile quickly and gets embarrassed.

"It happened to a friend of mine." Scott says softly causing everyone to laugh.

" **Yeah, well, something came up," said Peter, pointing at him.**

" **What is this?" Ned asked curiously.**

" **I don't know, a guy tried to vaporize me with that," Peter said as he stuck a screwdriver in it and took something else out.**

"Such a casual thing to say," Clint says with a shrug.

" **Really?" Ned asked in shock.**

" **Yes,** " **said Peter, shrugging.**

" **Incredible!" Ned said with a smile, but then Peter gave him a strange look. "I mean, not amazing, totally nasty of that guy. So scary!"**

MJ rolls her eyes, losers. If they are kidnapped to an evil plan they will find it the most exciting day of their lives.

" **Well, look, I think it's a ... power source," Peter grunted as he tried to open the tech piece.**

"Who knows what he can do," Bruce mutters.

"I just hope this thing doesn't blow up," Scott says, Clint and Sam nod.

"Don't go," Michelle says.

"And how do you know, huh, smartass?" Scott asks, crossing his arms.

"Because I was there and it didn't explode," Michelle explains. Ned lifts his finger as if to correct, but MJ makes a shh sign.

"It makes sense," Scott says in defeat, but with a pout.

" **Yeah, but it's connected to all these microprocessors," Ned pointed out as he looked more closely. "This is an inductive loading plate. That's what I use to load my toothbrush."**

"Really? Brushing your teeth?" Sam asks, not finding this idea too good.

"What? A guy can't want his teeth cleaned?"

"I agree, by the way, kids brush their teeth," Rhodes says.

Tony scoffs.

"What's that? Motivating TV commercial, ahh please."

" **Whoever is making these weapons is using alien technology with ours," Peter said with concern.**

" **This is literally the nicest sentence anyone has ever said. I just want to thank you for letting me be part of your journey to this amazing-"**

"Ned, you should stop saying things like that, it's making you look more cool," Michelle says.

" **Whoa!" Peter said as he hit the piece so hard that the purple power source came out of the metal with a loud clatter. They turned to see if anyone had heard them. Fortunately, the teacher did not take his head off the book.**

" **Keep your fingers away from the blades," he said carelessly.**

"If that makes you feel better, Tony, he's less likely to get hurt in a battle, but more in the wood shop with fewer fingers!" Scott said in a cheerful voice, but it didn't work when Tony looked at him.

"Scott shut up." Everyone in the movies says.

" **I have to find out what this is and who does it," Peter said thoughtfully as he stared at the lump of energy.**

" **We go to the lab after class and do some tests," Ned suggested.**

" **Let's do it," Peter said and the boys shook hands very hard without looking up, which possibly lasted at least ten to fifteen seconds. They were seen walking down the corridor.**

"We should have a hero's handshake!" Thor stated, surprising everyone.

"Why do we need a handshake?" Bruce asked, finding this idea ridiculous.

"That sounds like fun!" Scott said.

-We won't have any handshake.-Natasha says, she's really begging for the movie to end soon, if she spends more time with these suckers she'll freak out.

"Peter would agree to a handshake!" Scott protested.

"He probably would," Tony said with a small smile.

"Do you want me to teach you how to do it?"

-Yes! -Scott and Thor talk, while the rest:

-NOT!

" **First we put this thing on the mass spectrometer," Ned began.**

" **Dude, we have to come up with a better name than brilliant," said Peter.**

Purple shiny thing? "Thor suggested.

"Was that a joke?" Sam asked.

-Writer please.-Michelle begs looking up.

" **You're right," said Ned. As he was about to suggest a name, two men, who were clearly not members of the team, were seen turning the corner of the corridor toward them. They had not yet seen the boys.**

"Shit," Tony said quickly.

"It'll be all right," Steve says.

"Whenever someone says that, something happens." Fury says everyone stares at him with wide eyes.

This did not calm anyone down.

" **Shit!" Peter said when he jumped sideways, so he was hiding behind a wall. "Come, come, come!"**

**Ned was confused for a moment until he saw Peter gesturing and quickly crawled toward him.**

-Each one has his time.-Vision said trying to ease Ned's frustration, didn't help much and everyone started laughing.

**"High school scares me," one of the men muttered. "They have that funny smell, do you understand what I mean?"**

-Possibly because I was a nerd.-Tony says -I'm glad I never had to go through this.

**"Hey, this is one of the guys who tried to kill me," Peter said, eyeing them intently.**

**"What?" Ned panicked.**

**"Yes," said Peter awkwardly.**

**"We have to get out of here," Ned said, clearly more panicked.**

"The first useful thing you say," Tony says.

"Why assault?" Ned says with a hand to his chest dramatically.

**"No, no, no. I need to follow them," Peter said as the men approached. "They can take me to the guy who dropped me off at the lake." **

"That's a lot of slutty, the first time being here" points to Ned "says something useful you don't hear," Tony says.

**"Did someone throw you in a lake?" Ned asked in shock. **

**"Yeah, it wasn't so good," Peter said without looking at him.**

"That's kind of obvious," Bucky says.

" **Peter-" **

" **No, stay there, Ned," Peter instructed. Ned tried to call him as he began to sneak toward the men, but he was caught by someone at the chess club beside him.**

"He'll see when I get out of here," Tony says.

\- Calm down, Irondad.-Clint says making Tony give him a look and the others laugh.

" **Hey, what are you doing?" The boy asked when he hit the glass.**

" **Nothing! How about you?" Ned said falsely as he leaned against the wall, missing Peter darting down the corridor behind the men.**

" **Chess!" the boy said happily.**

"What is this chess game?" Thor asked.

"It's a two-player board game where they use pawns, knights, bishops, queens, and kings to show strategic battle skills," Steve explained.

-That looks fun. We need to play this game! "Thor stated.

"This game is for nerds," Scott said with a smile from Sam.

"I take offense at that," Banner said sharply, along with glances from Steve and Rhodes. Chess was one of his favorite games and used to play regularly in the tower.

**Peter walked slowly down the stairs, making sure he wasn't seen.**

" **Dude, can you imagine what the boss would say if he knew where we were?" one of them said as they looked through the trash around them. They had no idea that Peter was there.**

"You're **saying there was an energy pulse here," the other guy said as he looked at a scanner in his hand. It was Herman, the new Shocker. "And even if you were here, now it's gone."**

" **Us too," said his mate.**

"Yes, please get out," Natasha muttered.

**Herman turned his head toward Peter, but once he was faced there, Peter was gone. Even so, he felt cautious and pulled the gun just in case his partner. His eyes scanned the area, but they didn't see Peter stick to the underside of a table near them, where he had the perfect view. He carefully aimed his web launcher at Herman and managed to shoot a small crawl spider at his shoe.**

"Trackers in costume?" Steve questioned.

-Yes, good for bad guys and helps Happy keep an eye on him, "said Tony.

"Wait, did you put a tracker on your suit?" Ned asked.

"Yes ... problem?" Tony asked.

"No problem, it's cool that IronDad is looking out of his SpiderSon," Steve said casually, making Tony blush bright red and making everyone laugh in hysteria for two minutes. It wasn't as if Steve made a well-timed joke, but it was worth laughing.

**Back at Peter's house, Ned was holding the holographic projector that allowed the spider tracker to find the goons.**

" **That's amazing," breathed Ned.**

" **Yeah, I know that right," Peter said when he reached his side with a smile. Ned then touched the image and changed to reveal the tracker's location.**

" **They are in Brooklyn," said Ned.**

**The night began to progress as Peter hung upside down eating Doritos while Ned still held the tracker. The men were still moving and were waiting for an exact location.**

"Wish I could eat cereal upside down," Scott muttered, earning a weird look from Sam.

" **Staten Island".**

**The night turned to night when Peter began working on modifications to his slings while Ned lay on the floor, staring at the tracker still. Finally, as Ned was now lying in bed with the mask on his face, the tracker began to beep. He immediately sat down to look at him.**

" **They stopped!" he said, warning Peter, who was on the ceiling, supposedly having a nap. Peter turned, still upside down, to look at the map.**

" **Maryland?" Peter questioned.**

" **What's up there?" Ned asked.**

" **I don't know. Evil Lair?" Peter suggested.**

"Why do bad guys always have an evil lair?" Clint asked.

"Why do they have nothing better to do with their lives?" Sam suggested.

"Well, they're all very dramatic too," Banner said with a shrug.

"Do **they have a lair?" Ned asked.**

" **A malevolent lair with aliens running for a winged guy? Yes," Peter said thoughtfully.**

" **Badass,** " **Ned said with a nod. "But how, how will you get there if you're 300 miles away?"**

"Thank God," Tony muttered.

**The boys looked worried for a moment until both heads turned to the Academic Decathlon poster being held in Washington.**

" **Not too far from D, C." Peter said as he turned to his friend.**

"Shit," Tony said, along with a few others.

**Peter was running to the bus that was leaving for Decathlon. He arrived in time to meet everyone on the team; all wearing colorful mustard jackets.**

" **Hey guys, Peter!" Someone said when they noticed him. Everyone's head turned to him.**

" **Peter?" Liz asked.**

" **Hey buddy," said Ned.**

" **I was hoping I could reenter the team," said Peter hopefully.**

" **No, not at all. You can't give up on us, walk around and be welcomed back by everyone!" Flash scoffed as he advanced with Peter stomping cautiously back.**

"If he puts a finger on Spiderman ..." Thor began.

"Thor, you can't electrocute him," Natasha said, but she didn't completely disagree with his methods.

-Flash typical.

" **Hey welcome back! Flash you're back to the first alternate!" Harrington said as he got off the bus with the registration.**

"Excellent," Scott said with a cheer after the group's comment.

" **What ?!" Flash said in shock.**

" **He's replacing you," Abraham said with a laugh, making the others laugh too.**

"Even more excellent," Banner said with a smile. He didn't like bullies. Not even a little.

" **Excuse me, can we go now? I was hoping to protest in front of an embassy before dinner," Mj said boredly.**

"Does she have any more filters besides being grumpy?" Clint commented and Scott agreed not realizing that this girl was in the same room as them.

"Yeah, she's a lot like Rogers," joked Tony.

"I take offense at that," Steve said.

"And I'm happy about that," Tony replied.

\- (coughs) If you want to say something, talk it in the face.-Michelle says, just then Clint and Scott widen their eyes in horror.

Dun, Dun Dun ... (thunder)

*5 minutes later*

Clint and Scott are returning in their places with crutches and bands on their bodies.

" **Protesting is patriotic. Let's take the bus," Harrington said as Flash practically tossed his coat into Peter's arms.**

" **Focus. Our next topic is Saturn's moons," Liz said as the bus came even closer to Washington.**

" **The second law of thermodynamics!" Someone played.**

" **Frank Sinatra!" Abraham took action.**

" **Fort Summer!" The flash rang.**

" **Flash is wrong!" Abraham said happily.**

" **Ok, let's focus, one next!" Liz said as she changed letters.**

" **Liz, don't work too hard," warned Harrington.**

"Jeez, these are some smart kids," Bruce said, very impressed with how the kids were in school, despite the bullies.

"Maybe you should offer an internship for school in general," Rhodes suggested.

"Maybe," Tony said, but truth be told, he didn't want any more children. He was happy with what he ... wait, not again!

" **Strontium, barium, vibranium," Peter said.**

" **Very good Peter. Glad to have you back," Liz said with a smile.**

" **Glad to be back," Peter said with a smile. His phone rang and pulled out and was surprised to see that Happy was calling him.**

"That's amazing," Natasha commented, along with Ton'y looking surprised.

" **What is the current unit of -" Liz started, but was interrupted.**

" **Can I take this really fast?" Peter asked.**

" **Fine," Liz said as Peter made his way to the back of the bus.**

" **Hello?" Peter answered.**

" **I got a message on my screen here, did you leave New York?" Happy said as he looked at the tablet.**

"Ah, that's why," Sam said with a nod.

"He's such a happy babysitter," said Scott.

" **Tracker,** " **Peter muttered. "Yes, it's just a school trip. It's nothing," Peter said. "Glad I have to say, tracking me without permission is a complete violation of privacy."**

**Ned then pointed to the tracker as Peter sat beside him.**

" **This is different," Peter told Ned.**

" **What is different?" Happy asked.**

" **Nothing! It's just the academic decathlon, no big deal," said Peter.**

"Disagree," Tony said instantly, winning everyone's glances. "Hey, looks good for college applications!"

" **Hey, hey, I'll decide if it's no big deal," Happy said firmly. "It doesn't look like much, but remember, I'm watching you," Happy said.**

**The group finally reached their destination, where an entire building was dedicated to the Decathlon; packed with genius students from all over the country.**

" **Everyone stays together," said Liz.**

" **Okay** " **said Harrington back.**

" **Are you kidding me? This place is huge!" someone said.**

" **I've seen bigger," commented Flash.**

"Not a word," Natasha warned all men. Scott and Sam's mouths quickly closed at this comment.

" **There is a bird here," pointed out Abraham.**

" **Hey, you brought your laptop right?" Peter asked Ned, who looked confused.**

" **Why?" he asked.**

**The two were now in their hotel room and dumped the power piece, tech parts, and other things from their bags and sat at home. Peter then opened the inside of his suit and put it on a mini chip.**

"Is he doing what I think he is doing?" Rhodes asked, noticing how Tony was starting to frown.

" **Peter, why are we removing the tracker from your suit?" Ned asked as he looked at the numbers on his suit screen. Peter was analyzing the chip while trying to remove the tracker.**

"Oh no, he didn't," Scott said in a sassy voice with a click of a finger. People tried not to laugh but saw Tony's face and had to hold him.

" **I have to follow these guys to their boss before they move again and I really don't want Mr. Stark to know that," Peter admitted.**

" **So are you lying to Iron Man now?" Ned asked, puzzled.**

"This is never a good idea," Steve said.

"Amen to that," Rhodes said with a raised hand.

" **No, I'm not lying!" Peter insisted. "He just doesn't understand what I can do yet."**

**Ned still didn't like the idea as he watched Peter pull the tracking chip on his suit and examine it closely.**

"That little one ...!" Tony almost shouted.

"Calm Irondad," Thor commented.

"I swear, the next person who says he'll have an iron fist in his face!" Tony warned.

"Why are you getting so excited?" Clint asked innocently.

"You know very well why! I made a super villain with my mistakes and now the boy is going out of his way to impress me, putting me at risk when I'm already proud of him!" Tony shouted.

"Tony ... you know this hasn't happened yet. You don't have to be so nervous," Banner said calmly.

"But it will happen! That's why I'm so… worried! That's why she's acting like a crazy aunt and acting like a protective uncle!" Tony said, pointing to Natasha and Clint, who looked away awkwardly. Everyone was surprised by this outburst, but could not disagree with the truth in their words.

" **Gotcha. Alright, Happy enjoy tracking this lamp," Peter said as he put the chip in the lamp.**

" **There are many other subsystems here," Ned said as he touched the keys. "But they are all disabled by the Training Wheels protocol."**

" **What?" Peter asked, clearly insulted.**

"Training wheels?" Rhodes snorted.

"What, I wouldn't give you a device without restrictions," said Tony.

"How mature you are Tony. The world must be ending," Steve said with his arms folded.

"Wow. Now I know how Peter feels," Tony snorted.

" **Wheel training protocol? Hang up!" Peter said.**

" **I don't think it's a good idea, they are blocked for a reason," Ned said with a smile.**

"Finally he is expressing the reason!" Natasha cheered.

" **Come on man, I don't need training wheels!" Peter said exasperated when he jumped on the bed. "I'm sick of him treating me like a child all the time! It's not cool!"**

" **But you are a child," Ned pointed out.**

"Pot, kettle, black?" Scott snorted.

" **A boy who can stop a bus with his own hands," said Peter.**

"Man of Spiders is powerful!" Thor said, with Scott whistling at that fact.

" **Peter, I don't think that's a good idea, I mean, and if it's illegal!" Ned said, more concerned than amused now.**

" **Look, please, this is my chance to prove myself," Peter begged as he sat next to Ned. "I can handle it, Ned come on."**

" **I really don't think it's a good idea," Ned insisted.**

" **The guy in the chair," Peter said with a smile.**

"Is this the name of Ned? The guy in the chair?" Thor asked.

"Not everyone needs a name," said Banner.

"But we all have names, why not Guy in the chair?" Thor argued.

"I can't with you anymore," Rhodes said incredulously.

" **Don't do that," Ned said with a roll of his eyes.**

" **Come on," Peter tried again. Ned sighed as he collapsed and touched a few keys. A flash of blue light then went down the suit, unlocking the new skills.**

"He's in very bad shape," Tony muttered.

**Peter then put on his suit and put on his jacket as he prepared to leave.**

" **The brilliant thing, your evidence. Stay safe," Peter instructed.**

" **Fine," Ned said as he picked him up to look again.**

" **Ok, ok," Peter said as he looked at the tracker again. "They are moving!"**

" **Be careful," said Ned. When Peter closed the door, Peter then saw Liz approach him in a bathing suit.**

"Oh boy, here we go," Vlint said with a laugh.

"Girl in a bathing suit, he's gone," joked Sam.

"Enough of you both!" Natasha said in warning.

" **Hey, Liz," he said in surprise.**

" **Perfect period ,** " **she said as she stopped in front of him. "We're going swimming. Come on, come on, let's go."**

" **What?" Peter asked as he gestured to someone behind him. Virtually everyone rushed past him, glancing over and hello as they left Flash hit Peter's back as he passed.**

"Really? Slap?" Scott said.

"I thought it was the Ass Kiss?" Thor asked, making everyone burst out laughing.

" **Hey!" Peter said bored. "I was - I was going to study at the business center," Peter said as he pointed over his shoulder.**

" **You don't have to, you're the smartest guy I've ever met," Liz insisted. "Also, a rebel group activity before the competition is good for morale."**

" **Well, I read in a TED talk, so - I - I heard in a TED talk. And I read a training book," she admitted.**

" **You really - wow, this is really important to you," Peter said in admiration.**

" **Yes, this is our future," said Liz. "I'm not going to ruin everything. Besides, we broke into the minibar and those chocolate bars were like $ 11. So grab your shorts and go ahead."**

"She dedicates herself to her work," commented Steve.

"It's a pity a lot of people don't have that anymore," Rhodes said sadly.

" **I'm going, I'm going," said Peter as he took the candy bar she threw at him.**

**She ran to find the group in the pool, who was jumping for fun. Peter was watching from the glass roof above with his suit, but no mask. He looked at Liz for a minute before pulling on his mask and then a voice sounded.**

" **_Good evening, Peter," said_**** the woman.**

"This is new," Banner said in surprise.

"Oh, I forgot that," Tony said, realizing.

"Care to share?" Sam asked.

"No," said Tony, leaning back in his chair.

" **Hello? Hello?" Peter asked as he looked around in shock.**

" _**Congratulations on completing the Train Wheels Protocol and have access to the full capabilities of your costume**_** " **_**,**_** said the female voice as new details emerged in Peter's vision.**

" **Thanks,** " **said Peter.**

"Is this like Friday?" Rhodes asked with interest.

"Very well," answered Tony.

"Why doesn't my suit have this?" Rhodes said in irritation.

"Someone is jealous," sang Scott.

" **_W here would you like to take me tonight?_**** " Said the voice.**

" **I put a tracker on someone, he's a bad guy," said Peter.**

_" __**Tracker located**_** " **_**,**_** said the voice. " **_**Plotting the course to intercept the target."**_

" **As long as I can get back in time for the decathlon, it's fine," Peter said as he sprinted from the roof and got into a truck to start his journey.**

" _**One hundred meters from destination and closure,**_** " said the voice. " **_**Jump now."**_

**Peter managed to jump from the truck on a grass and ran a little awkwardly into a bush to hide behind.**

_" _**_Detecting three people."_**

"Fight time," Thor said as he leaned forward.

"I hope everything goes well for him," Steve said.

"Just remember, did he go on healing well?" Rhodes said, remembering that fact; Besides, he also meant reminding Tony and calming him down.

" **Why is their secret lair at a gas station? That's so bad," Peter commented as he jumped on a sign to get a better look. "Hey, Miss, what are they doing?"**

"That's lame," said Scott.

"It's not important now," said Clint.

" _**Do you want to hear what they are saying?" **_**the voice asked.**

" **Can I hear what they are saying? Yes?" Peter said in a tone of satisfaction.**

**" **_**Activating Enhanced Reconnaissance Mode,"**_** the voice said as his vision approached the van and showed his heat signatures.**

"Cool," Steve said with a nod.

"That's cool, I should have it on my suit," said Scott.

"In your dreams," Tony sneered.

" **I got the Lagos cleaning knob. The rest is my drawing," one guy said.**

" **Wow, that's so cool," said Peter.**

" **I can't believe they are still cleaning up the Triskelion mess," said another.**

" **I love it, they keep making a mess, we keep getting rich," said a third. "Input Destination".**

" **They are in the middle of a robbery. I could catch them in the act. That's amazing," said Peter. "Okay, I'll get closer to see what's going on."**

" _**Would you like me to involve Enhanced Combat Mode?" **_**the voice asked.**

" **Enhanced Combat Mode? Of course," said Peter.**

_" __**Activating Instant Kill,"**_** the voice said as Peter's eyes shifted to small red dots.**

"Why would you put this on a children's suit?" Natasha screamed.

"He added the features to a complete set! I don't know why!" Tony said, trying not to laugh or show nervousness.

" **No, no, no! I don't want to kill anyone!" Peter said in horror.**

" _**Disabling Instant Kill,**_** " the voice said, eyes returning to normal as Peter braced himself. He went to the van, but ended up putting his face on the floor, which managed to alert the bandits' attention, one of them revealed to be Herman.**

" **What the hell just happened? What was that?" Peter said as he staggered in confusion.**

" _**You jumped off the plate and fell in your face,**_** " said the voice quite frankly. He tried to fire again, but came out in bubbles, unlike wires.**

"Such a comment," joked Banner.

"Incredibly accurate," Thor said with a smile. He really needs a book about jokes and sarcasm, Steve thought. Then again, it took a while to get modern humor.

" **What's wrong with me, web shooters?" Peter asked in slight panic.**

_" __**Rapid Fire is the standard for Enhanced Combat Mode**_** " **_**,**_** said the voice.**

" **Why would I need a quick fire?" Peter asked as he hid behind a sign.**

_" __**Would you like to see more options?" **_**the voice offered. " **_**You have 576 possible sniper combinations on the web."**_

" **Mr. Stark really did too much," Peter said softly.**

"Does he look surprised or ... happy that you had so much effort in it?" Rhodes asked. Tony smiled at that. He knew what Peter meant. It made him happy and happy.

" **You two wait here," Herman said as he got out of the van.**

"Webs, I don't want webs!" Peter says

"I want taser webs!" Scott whimpered.

"That would be fun!" Thor agreed.

"Ummm ... you're the god of thunder ..." Banner said slowly.

"Yes, but I don't have webs," Thor replied.

"Thank God for that," Clint muttered.

" _**You seem unfamiliar with your web-shooter settings. Want to run an upgrade course?" **_**the voice asked.**

" **No! Just - you choose!" Peter said as he watched the roof van.**

"Never let a machine choose, they always choose something you hate!" Tony shouted. Countless times came to her mind when Friday chose the wrong kind of music to play when she was working.

_" __**Of course,**_** " the voice said innocently. A van was now approaching the gas station.**

" **Six alpha nymph, are you running on time?" a voice said from the van. A man picked up his radio and talked about it.**

" **Copy, central, six alpha niner on time," the man replied. Herman took off his night vision binoculars and watched the vans pass by.**

" **Green light, green light," he said quickly. Almost immediately, the Vulture was seen in Peter's vision, descending toward the vans.**

"Oh, not him again," Tony said eagerly.

"Man of Spiders will win," Thor said firmly.

" **Oh, it's him!" he exclaimed.**

" **Okay, I have eyes on the train," said Adrien. "Pulling behind the wagon."**

" **Hand out anchors," Phineas said on the radio. Adrien threw ropes at the ceiling to hold it in place as he threw four cubes at the roof, which formed a rectangular purple opening.**

"Fascinating," said Banner.

"I'll tell you," Tony said, imagining all the things he could apply. Blasters in your suit for one.

" **Lowering** " **said Adrien when he unfolded his winged suit and landed on the van, which was full of all kinds of pieces of technology.**

" **There are no exit signs, you are clear," said Phineas.**

" **Hey, looks like they have some good stuff here!" Adrien said as he looked around and opened the cages, ignoring Peter on the roof staring at him. He reached down to touch the purple glow.**

"Anyone else getting nervous?" Scott asked, but was silenced by everyone.

" **Cool, it's kind of like a phase shifter," he said, surprised.**

" **Alright, coming in," Adrien said as he packed what he wanted in a small bag. When he climbed on the roof, the bag was snatched by Peter.**

" **Hey Big Bird, this doesn't belong to you!" He shouted, then noticed the sparkle in his eyes. "Oh God."**

"You don't call him Big Bird if he can kill you!" Steve said.

"Oh, please, everyone in this room made a joke or pun on a bad guy," said Scott.

"He's right," Rhodes said with a chuckle, but Tony said nothing at this point. He was leaning forward with his hands clenched into fists in front of his mouth.

**Adrien jumped back into his suit, positioning his wings and shifting so that he was above Peter, who had to jump out of the way. He went to throw a web at him, but went in two ways and lost the enemy.**

"Oh come on, even I got it with an ant size!" Scott screamed but was silenced by Natasha, who hit his head. he was hit harder due to current stress and anxiety.

" **Tender lady, what was that ?!" Peter shouted.**

_" __**You asked me to choose!**_** " The voice answered when Adrien attacked Peter.**

" **What? No, just put everything back to normal!" Peter shouted as he almost fell over the side of the van.**

" _**Enabling all systems**_** " **_**,**_** the voice said as they fought for the scholarship, only to drop Adrien and Peter back to the van. He landed head-on, not realizing that the opening had closed. He jumped and ended up banging his head and throwing himself out.**

"Not!" Tony said, jumping out of his chair.

**'' Wow, you are very tense. '' - The writer says.**

"Do you swear?" T'Challa says sarcastically.

**'' Well, get ready to receive a new person. ''**

"Who?" Asks Fury.

**'' Let's say you already know each other, quite a few. ''**

"We don't know who it is yet," Tony says.

**'' Ok, see for yourself. ''**

Then the most unexpected people come in.

-No, no, no ...- the first avengers speak.

"No, no, no, not him ..." Clint speaks repeatedly.

-I have no idea who it is.-Scott whispers to Sam, who agrees, who the hell was he?

"Is that it?" Ned asks whispering to MJ.

"Yes," she responds still whispering.

-So about that drink ...- people say to Tony.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone is shocked at who just arrived. Like, really shocked!

Thor mostly. After everything that happened, the least expected person shows up right in this room.

Tony is shocked by the speech until he remembers 2012 where he offered her a drink, of course at the time he was kidding, but now even he wanted one.

And this mysterious person is ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**N / A: Well, guys this was today's chapter I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time ...**

**I'm kidding, I wouldn't end the chapter like that.**

This person is ... a very mysterious person.

**N / A: Now it's over. Hope you enjoyed it, see you next time.**

**Playing again.**

**Ok, now let's get serious.**

**I decided ... I'm going to cancel this story, sad, but it's the truth ... It was really cool to write it, and thank you so much for the support you guys gave, but I'll have to wrap it up.**

**Just kidding again.**

**Sorry people could not resist.**

**Well, let's get to this chapter.**

And here it was… a person the avengers didn't expect to see again, Thor maybe, but not the others.

The people Ned and Michelle just saw on TV.

The people Sam, Scott and Wanda have no idea who it is.

"Brother, is that really you?" Thor asks approaching.

"No, Thor, I'm your grandfather. And your brother is a clone of mine.", Loki said sarcastically.

There was a snort and an eye roll in the room.

-Okay, we already saw that the new person is the helmet guy **(N / A: This is one of the moments when I have absolutely no idea of a nickname. Ideas? Anyone? Will you guys come by the nickname I used, can't See I'm desperate. **Now can we watch the movie again? "Tony asks.

Loki seems a little offended by the nickname, but prefers to ignore it.

Clint is a little quiet.

_**'' Before we get back to the movie issue. Well, first we have to sort out our differences. First: Without attacking anyone ... '' - the voice was interrupted.**_

-You speak as if we were children. We are already well grown adults, and we know that ...- Steve is interrupted by a noise.

Everyone looks back to see Scott and Tony fighting over a fini.

-You said I could take it.

\- Guess what, I LIE.

The girls rolled their eyes, a bunch of idiots.

While Bucky, Vision, Sam and Fury were betting on who was going to win.

_**'Continuing, second: We have to forget the past. Mainly you, Clint.' '**_

"Me? He brainwashed me!"

-Oh my Odin, do you still remember that, Barton?

And the two start arguing.

_**"'PEOPLE! No discussion, because you will only leave when I want to! Make it like that song:' [...] past is past, and who didn't like it goes to the guy's house ... ''**_

-Steve yells interrupting the looks at him '' What? You saw that was going to speak an inappropriate word, and we can not ...

-Ohh, great. The Popsicle will start the lecture. If that's so I'll sit down, and I want headphones. -Tony says.

"I was even enjoying the music," Bruce mutters.

_**"Well, lately the DVD of the movie is not with me, so I decided to play a trailer."**_

"And you have nothing but the DVD?" Rhodes asks.

"I'm really not into seeing a trailer," Sam says.

_**'' Well, that's it or there won't be more interviews. ''**_

-And who said we want to do an interview?

_**''I say!''**_

"Technically, you kidnap us. We have no opinion on that," Michelle says.

_**'' Hey, only I can ''**_

Everyone is quiet.

_**'' Now let's see the trailer. ''**_

_**/ /**_

They go down the stairs, turn into a corridor, down another staircase.

"You know, I'm missing when we were just teleported to another room," Scoott says.

After a long time walking, they come to a salt with a sign written: **'' Trailers ''**

Everyone settles in somewhere.

The screen glows.

**Marvel Studios.**

"You know, someday I'll really want to know what Marvel is." Vision says.

**Peter, Tony and Doctor Strange are looking at something. Peter looks impressed.**

**'So that's it ...' Tony begins to say.**

**Wanda with Vision, she has her hand on his forehead doing some magic.**

**She looks worried at him.**

"Just me feeling a little couple there?" Scott asks, the others nod.

Wanda blushes a little and sinks into her embarrassed spot.

MJ pats his back three times.

-I know how it is.

**'' It all led to that. '' Tony finishes.**

**The guardians descend from the ship.**

"Who are they?" T'Challa asks.

"Aliens, duhhhh," Ned said as if it were obvious.

Almost everyone rolls their eyes, while Loki is staring intently at the green woman, he remembers her, but this is history for another day.

**IN APRIL**

\- What month are we in? - You have been asking.

-Don't look at me, I don't even see the calendar.-Scott says.

-No one looked at you, idiot.-Natasha says.

**Thor is on a ship with Rocket and Groot.**

**Loki appears.**

**Peter is on a ship, he takes off his mask so he can breathe.**

-No ! - practically everyone in the room says except Loki because he has no idea who the boy is.

-PETY, YOU IDIOT, YOU'RE IN SPACE YOU CAN'T BREATHE AI.-MJ screams like crazy.

"What's the point of taking off the mask?" Ned and Tony scream like crazy.

"Guys," Bruce says quietly, drawing their attention, he looks around as if he's ashamed to be seen with them. "Be civil."

**A WHOLE UNIVERSE**

"Okay? Wow, that's pretty big," Scott says with his hand over his mouth, looking like a woman at gossip meetings who just heard a frill.

It had to be Scott to do something like that, huh.

**Natasha, Steve, Vision and Wanda are all.**

**Thor looks up, he has an eye patch.**

Thor puts his hand on his right eye. First the hair, now the eye ...

**"Ready?"**

-Not.

**Steve with his new shield.**

**''We will.''**

"Am I thrilled and scared at the same time?" He asks, no one has the courage to answer.

**ONCE AND FOR ALL**

**Tony taking off his glasses, and his armor riding over his body.**

**Groot appears again.**

-This is a tree.-Sam asks leaning a little to see if it's real, or just his head.

**Nebula**

**Wakanda's army rushing to war.**

**Natasha Blonde.**

Everyone is shocked, blonde Nat, this is crazier than Wanda and Vision together.

**Bucky ready to shoot something.**

**Weird doctor doing magic there.**

"I still really want to know who this guy is." Rhodes says, Tony agrees.

**The Avengers running with the army behind.**

-Dam, you really are good at photos / videos.-Scott says in awe.

-Yes, we're awesome.

**The 'V' of avengers appears.**

**A part of Thanos's face appears, is scarred.**

"Who is this guy?" Bruce asks.

-Thanos.-Loki and Thor answer together.

"Ahhh. So this guy the voice was talking about." Bucky clarifies.

There was a silence. This guy was going to destroy half the universe.

"Isn't it just me not appearing in the movie?" Clint asks, noting that he didn't show up.

-Relax, don't show up either.-Ned says pointing at him and MJ.

-Ohh, great. Now I was an extra.

"Actually, not even you are." Vision tries to clear things up, but ends up with a glare from Clint.


	9. Chapter 9

**New York City is dark.**

"Gloomy." Scott tells Clint and Sam to nod.

**Dark music, the stadium is empty.**

"Only I feel this is not a good thing?" Asks Ned.

**'' The work is done. '' A voice says, Thanos.**

Loki and Thor look at each other, the titan was anything but good.

**MARVEL STUDIOS**

"Why did the signal turn to dust?" Tony asks, no one has an answer to that, although Loki suspects.

**Captain Marvel, Steve and Rhodes are in a room and in front of a hologram of missing persons.**

"Who is that woman?" Bruce asks.

"And why did I show up on screen?" Wanda asks referring to his hologram.

**Thor appears.**

"No offense, man, but you look kinda depressed." Tony says, Steve sends him a look.

**'' I won. '' Thanos says again.**

**Today**

"Today?" T'Challa questions.

**A ship is in front of the planet.**

**'' What I'm about to do ... '', Thanos continues.**

"What is he going to do?" Sam asks, and though he has no answer, he knows it's certainly not a good thing.

**Tony's face appears, and dude he looks finished.**

-You look terrible there, huh Tony.-Thor says.

**Natasha, Steve, Bruce and Rhodes are walking in front of the complex, they seem to be looking at something.**

**'' I'll enjoy it ... ''**

-Oh, of course, you're going to enjoy it.-Scott says huffing, everyone looks at him -What? We may not have seen it, but by the voice is already in the face that he is the villain.-he says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

**Clint running in a red corridor. A blast in the corridor.**

Everyone except Loki because he doesn't care is shocked. Concerned about what will happen to the archer.

**Captain ties his shield.**

**"Looks like you'll get your shield back," Bucky says looking at Tony.**

**Rhodes and Rocket are falling.**

"Is that a raccoon?" MJ asks, narrowing his eyes.

-It seems so.-Natasha answers.

**Tony, Steve and Thor are heading toward something.**

"Are you three?" Ned asks the trio.

"By my analysis, yes." Vision responds, Ned is shocked, for a moment he forgot that Vision was a robot.

**'' Very, very much. '', Thanos finishes.**

**ULTIMATE AVENGERS**

**TODAY IN THE MOVIES**

-Well, that was interesting.-Vision said breaking the silence.

**'' Now, let's go to the next commercial. '' - the voice says.**

**MARVEL STUDIOS**

Again this business with the dust.

**New York.**

**Scott appears.**

-Look! It's me !

**'' Even if the chance is slim ... '' Natasha's voice was narrating.**

**Tony's helmet.**

**'' We owe it ... ''**

**Tony appears.**

**'' [...] everyone who isn't here ... ''**

-I speak and said.-Steve speaks supporting his friend.

**A ship flying to wherever.**

**Clint and Natasha.**

-Ohhhoóó [ohh ...- Almost everyone makes a heart sign.

**TODAY**

"Guys, what's that? Is everything now for today?"

**Thor with his ax.**

-Look, it's nicer than Mjolnir ! - Tony says, Thor looks offended and Loki amused.

**Scott in a white suit walking.**

"What happened to the red one?" He poutes.

**Steve**

**''And let's go.''**

**Rocket appears preparing his weapon, he is on the shoulder of Rhodes.**

"Got a raccoon on my shoulder?" Rhodes asks, shocked.

"Really? Is the raccoon holding a gun, and you're worried about that?" Natasha asks incredulously, before snorting and muttering, "Men, all the same."

**''Whatever the cost.''**

"What if it was something you didn't want to give?" MJ asks.

"I would give it anyway if I were to save the earth."

What if it was your butt?

"No! It's America's classic ass!" He argues, the others are having fun.

"See! So, it doesn't come with this one at all costs!"

**'' Whatever the cost. '' Clint says running down the red hallway.**

-And you don't even come with this one, that nobody fell! -MJ continues.

"The PMS has arrived, huh?" Ned says teasingly.

"Oh shut up, loser. When you can talk to a girl, come talk to me," she replies.

Ah, ooohhh in the room.

**Natasha is shooting.**

"Why are you training, are you great?" Bruce asks.

"I do that when I'm stressed," she replies.

**'' At all costs, '' she says too.**

Everyone looks at MJ with raised eyebrows, since she said nothing.

"Aren't you going to give your excandal?" Sam asks.

"Shut up, boy! And first, I wouldn't argue with my idol."

"Looks like someone has an egg drool." Tony hums, the others agree.

Natasha has a victorious smile on her face.

**The avengers are heading for something, they are wearing white outfits.**

"It's a fad, huh?" T'Challa asks.

**'' At all costs, '' Tony says.**

Everyone looks at MJ.

-No coming, she says.

**ULTIMATE AVENGERS**

**Thor approaches Carol.**

**Both faces are serious.**

"Get ready, guys, fight scene!" Scott says excitedly.

"If it was a fight scene, they wouldn't put it in the commercial," MJ reasons.

"Come here, are you always a spoiler or something?" Scott asks.

**He summons his ax and is silent.**

"What's that? Who's flashing first?" Bruce asks in annoyance, he's always been terrible at that.

**'I like this one,' he says, Carol narrows her eyes.**

"How do you like this one? What about Aunt May?" Rhodes asks.

-Aunt May? -Ned and MJ asks together, there's something there.

The people who were here before them look at each other before answering.

-Nothing.

MJ and Ned narrow their eyes.

**TODAY IN THE MOVIES**

"It's definitely everything today," Bucky says.

It is a silence.

"I still want to know May's business," Ned says.

They look at each other again before answering.

\- It was Tony!

-What?!

**N / A: I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Continued or stop?**


	10. Chapter 10

**'' Now let's get on with the movie. '' The voice said.**

**"Uhhh ... my head ..." Peter groaned as he sat with his hand on his head. The truck was still in motion, but there was no sign of the vulture.**

**"You seem to have a slight concussion," said the interface.**

"At least it's just a concussion," said Rhodes, his eyes glued to the screen.

**"Hey, so where am I now?" Peter said as he leaned against the cage wall with his hand on his head.**

**"Not sure, the container walls are getting in the way of the censors on my wall," said the interface as Peter looked around.**

"Better yet," grumbled Tony.

**"Wait a minute, they must have hijacked the truck and taken me to their evil lair!" Peter declared. "Ok lady in a suit, we'll have to fight our way out of this one."**

-He really watches a lot of movies.-Tony says sighing.

"I bet it's like a cave with lasers everywhere!" Scott stated cheerfully.

"Absurd," Thor said.

"Thanks," said Fury, thanking that at least someone here is mature.

"More likely an underground lava pit with monsters." added Thor.

"Am I dreaming?" T'Challa puzzled Rhodes, who shook his head with a smile.

"Unfortunately not," he answered.

**"Three, two, one," Peter said as he ran to the metal door and opened it. Peter then landed in a pose, only to see that no one was in sight and he was in a room full of similar metal boxes.**

**"What is this place? Tender lady where I am?" Peter said in wonder.**

"Tender lady? Really?" MJ says.

**"You're at the safest facility on the east coast. The Damage Control deep storage vault."**

"Great," Tony says sarcastically.

"Relax, IronDad. It's not like it's going to blow something up," Sam says.

MJ raises his hand.

-Actually ...- she starts but everyone silences her.

**"Not really ?!" Peter said in a panic. He then climbed the wall and tried to open the door doors, but they were tightly closed.**

**"The door will probably remain closed until morning," said the interface.**

**"Morning?" He answered as he kicked the door lightly.**

"Yeah, kick, this will fix it," joked Bucky.

"Shut up," Tony snapped.

"Easy boys," Natasha said as the men looked at each other.

**"Hey, lady in a suit. I kind of feel bad calling you in a suit, ma'am, you know?" Peter said while resting in a hammock on the hammock. "I think I should probably give you a name."**

"Here you go," Wanda says.

**"Like Liz. No, no, no god-god that's weird. How about ... Karen?" Peter asked.**

"Until it's not that bad," Bruce says.

**"You can call me Karen if you want," said the interface, now known as Karen.**

"Wow, he even does things like you, Tony," Fury said, surprising everyone.

"Whats good to name them," Tony defended.

"I name my ants!" Scott added.

"Do you name Antonio or something?" Bruce asked and Scott shifted.

"Maybe," he said.

**"Hey Karen, what else can this suit do?" Peter asked as he hung upside down with a book. Two winged webs came under their holes in the arm.**

**"Maybe we should take this refresher course," said Peter, now back on the wall in his school blazer. He was fiddling with the web slinger on his wrist.**

**"Ricochet web," said Karen.**

**"Ricochet web," Peter said as a web bounced off the wall, causing him to stoop and look at her. "Nice."**

**"Splitter web," Karen said as two strings came off Peter's wrist.**

**"Web grenade," said Karen.**

**"Web grenade!" Peter said enthusiastically as he threw a web at the wall, causing a huge web explosion.**

"You put a lot of effort into this Stark suit," said T'Challa, quite impressed with the technology.

"That's not a big deal," Tony said.

"But why would you put this on a suit for a teenager?" Vision asked almost innocently.

Tony is quiet.

"I see what you all mean about IronDad now," Loki said.

"Not again! And on top of the reindeer man." Tony moans.

"Oh yes, don't forget SpiderSon!" Thor shouted and everyone started laughing as Tony put his head in his hands.

**He then started skipping quickly using a piece of web string.**

**"Should I tell Liz I'm Spider-Man?" Peter asked as he lay on a metal box.**

"No!" Almost everyone in the room screams.

**"Who is Liz?" Asked Karen.**

**"Who is Liz? She's, she's the best. She's amazing. She's just a girl going to my school. And yes, I just, I really want to tell her, but it's kind of weird, you know?" 'Hey, I'm Spiderman' "**

"Thor, you don't even think about it," Natasha said as Thor pouted in his seat.

"What is your business?" Ned asked.

"He thinks dating is a better idea for Peter," Sam said.

"This is it!" Thor shouted.

"No, it's not!" the adults shouted back, Ned and MJ are quiet and exchange glances. If Peter were here ...

**"What's weird about this?" Asked Karen.**

**"What if she's expecting someone like Tony Stark? Imagine how disappointed she would be when she saw me," Peter said.**

"See, Tony, I told you that you ruin people's self-esteem," Steve says.

"Is that what he really thinks?" Tony asked in shock.

"Why does he think so low?" Loki asks.

-Because it's Peter! -Ned and Michelle say, while the others:

Because of the bully!

"Does he have a bully?" Loki asked.

"Yeah, we'll all visit him after that," Clint said with a twinkle in his eye.

"May I join?" Bucky asked; He hated bullies.

"Me too?" Loki asked and that surprised everyone.

**"Well, if I were her, I wouldn't be disappointed," Karen replied.**

**"Thanks Karen," Peter said gratefully. "It's very nice to have someone to talk to. How long have we been here?"**

**"Thirty-seven minutes," Karen replied.**

Everyone laughs.

"What an anticlimax," Sam said with a laugh.

"It was only thirty-seven minutes," Rhodes said as he tried not to laugh anymore.

"I wouldn't mind if I had that network," Scott says, some agree.

**"Thirty-seven minutes? That's insane!" Peter said as he sat down. "I can't take this anymore, I need - I have to get out of here."**

**He then turned the roof over and went back to the box he arrived in and took off his school jacket. There has to be something here that we can use. "He then took the bag Adrien tried to steal and began rummaging.**

**"Okay, let's see. No. This is amazing," he said as he set an Iron Man robot head aside. He then picked up a bright purple oval.**

"Is that ..." Loki asks slowly.

"I hope not," Tony said quickly.

**"Hey, it's like the shiny thing," Peter said as he turned in his hands.**

**'' This thing is an explosive Chitauri nucleus. '' Karen says.**

Everyone is desperate.

-I had a bomb !

-Is it a bomb ?! Natasha practically shouted.

"Is he carrying a bomb all this time?" Steve asked in shock.

"That explains what happened at the monument," MJ said thoughtfully. Everyone looks at her.

"Are you saying something is going to happen!?" Tony asks yelling.

Michelle looks around.

-...Yes?

**"You mean we're carrying a bomb ?!" Peter said when he let go instantly.**

**"It would take radiation to turn it into an explosive state," Karen explained as Peter picked up his phone to try to contact Ned, but no signal was inside the room.**

"Why didn't I leave at the hotel?" Ned wondered.

**No, no, no! "He said in a panic, then ran out and ran to the doors and started knocking." Hey! Please! Please, someone let me out! "**

**"Hey! Karen, you have to help me get through this time!" Peter said, turning to the side of the door.**

**"Okay, Karen, lower the voltage and turn it on," said Peter, hanging upside down with a notepad, pen and calculator; having opened the lock to see the wires below.**

**"Trial unsuccessful," said Karen.**

**"Okay, we'll have to try all the sequences," Peter said, desperate right now.**

"How clever is this child?" Loki said interested.

"Extremely," Tony said with a big smile.

"He made his own webs and everything and a true science fan," Banner said with an even bigger smile.

"Great, just what we need, more nerds," Clint joked.

**Back at the hotel, Ned paced the room, anxiously waiting for Peter to come back and constantly checking his watch. A knock came from the door.**

**"Ned, Peter, let's be late. Come on, let's go," said the voice, belonging to Liz.**

**"Okay. Wait, wait," Ned said, grabbing his purse and the purple piece of technology.**

"Don't take it with you!" T'Challa said out loud.

"Well, that's already happened, there's no stopping it," Ned said.

**"Starting trial 247," Karen said, and after Peter typed in a few numbers, the doors opened.**

**"It worked. It works!" Peter said as he threw himself out of the room and into a moving truck, being careful to stay hidden.**

"Okay, Stark, I'm impressed with your son," Loki said.

"You guys really hate me, right?" Tony says.

From the bottom of our hearts.

**"Please make sure all cell phones are off," said a voice as Decathlon prepared to get started as people lined up to take their seats. Ned handed the phone to the person at the tables nervously.**

**"Karen, you have to get me to the decathlon ASAP!" Peter said in a panic.**

**"Sure. Just tell me where it is," she answered urgently.**

**"Across the street from the Washington Monument!" Peter said quickly.**

"That's a big tourist attraction," Bruce said worriedly.

**"It's Ned. Leave a message."**

**"Call me back. The brilliant thing is a bomb!" Peter practically shouted at the phone. Everyone at Decathlon was currently writing on paper, while the shiny thing in Ned's pocket began to pulse slightly.**

"Hurry up, boy!" Sam said as he leaned forward.

Ned sighed, what's the part of this that has happened he doesn't understand?

**"There's a vehicle approaching on your right," Karen said as Peter prepared to jump.**

**"We now go into sudden death. The next correct answer wins the championship," the woman said. They all looked incredibly nervous, notably Flash, who was sweating down his face. The moody girl then entered.**

"Is that the bully?" Loki asks.

-Yes.

"Why is he there?" Loki asks again.

"The boy surprisingly has a brain," Clint answered.

"Not very good," Bruce said.

**"Midtown Tech?" the woman asked.**

**"Zero," MJ said with a shrug.**

**"That's correct. Midtown takes the championship," said the woman, a little confused. Everyone on the team hugged as Flash practically ran with happiness in the background. The scene then changed to the Washington Monument, where everyone was celebrating now.**

-Yes, I rocked.-MJ said throwing his hair back.

The others shake their heads with a small smile.

**" We won!" Ned said happily.**

**"You, I'm so proud of you!" Liz said.**

**"I told you we didn't need Peter," Flash said dryly.**

**"Flash, you didn't answer a question," Abraham said in annoyance.**

"I knew it!" Tony and Banner shouted.

**"Taking all this, Michelle?" Harrington said to the grumpy girl, now known as Michelle, while looking at the monument.**

**"Oh, yes, I just- I don't want to celebrate something that was built by slaves," she replied.**

**"I'm sure the Washington Monument wasn't built by -" he started when he looked, but then a security guard made a small hand gesture and a clumsy face at it.**

"Nothing embarrassing," T'Challa says.

"You're really good at embarrassing people," Rhodes says.

-Thank you.-MJ answers.

**"Okay. Enjoy your book," he said, then headed inside the building.**

**"Thank you," said Michelle. Peter was now near the monument at the top of a bus when his phone rang.**

**"Oh, Ned, you're alive," Peter said in relief.**

"Finally," said Clint.

**"Peter, are you ok?" Ned asked, but was interrupted by Peter.**

**"Where is the bright thing?" Peter asked.**

**The brilliant thing? It's safe. It's in my bag, "said Ned.**

**"Ned, listen, the brilliant thing is dangerous!" Peter said frantically, but the call began to lose its signal.**

"Okay, that's ridiculous, why is this happening?" Scott said.

"Why are you acting like a child?" Sam asked in annoyance.

-This always happens in the movies; when someone has important information, he is always hacked or ...- Scott started, but stopped.

-This is called a cliché, Scott.-MJ says.

"Or what?" Bucky asks, noticing that he hesitated.

"Um… dead?" Scott said and Tony's head returned to the screen anxiously.

"Did you have to say it wasn't?" Wanda asked with a negative nod.

**"You missed the decathlon. I covered it for you. Listen. We're at the Washington Monument," Ned said, without hearing Peter's warnings.**

**"Peter, is that you?" Liz said, picking up Ned's phone.**

**"Hey, Liz," Peter said awkwardly.**

"Bad time," Steve said shaking his head.

**"Is that Liz?" Asked Karen.**

**"Put Ned back on the phone," Peter said out loud.**

**"You should tell her how you feel," Karen encouraged.**

"Leave it for another time, Karen," Ned says.

**"You're lucky. You're lucky we won. I want to be angry, but I'm more worried. Like, what's going on with you?" Liz said softly.**

"Is that an insult or a compliment?" Clint asked.

"I think it's both," Tony answered.

"We know she cares about Spiderman!" Thor said triumphantly.

"But she doesn't know he's Spider-Man," Fury argues.

**"I have to talk to Ned. It's important," Peter told her.**

**"All items on the belt, please," said a security guard.**

**"There's something in Ned's backpack. It's dangerous. Don't miss the x-ray. Liz? Liz! Damn," Peter shouted in frustration as his voice was lost by the machine as Ned took his backpack in. the elevator of the building.**

**"May I be the one to tell Peter he was expelled?" Flash said with a smile as the elevator doors closed. Peter continued toward the building, now running toward him. He picked up his bag with a tree and increased its speed.**

"Can we get our weapons back at the end of this?" Clint asked to the ceiling.

"I agree," Banner said, shaking his head.

"You don't have a gun," said Vision.

"You don't need one," Banner said darkly.

"Uncle Hulk, calm down," Tony said with a small smile. He was secretly happy that everyone was liking Peter and defending him.

**"The Washington Monument is 555 feet, five and one eighth inches tall. Notice how marble and granite are cut around the stone," said a guide in a bored tone and as she said it, the glow in Ned's bag so bright beams emitted and exploded through the ceiling, breaking open the elevator entrance doors. Pieces of stone from the top of the building fell, people narrowly missing the people below.**

"Oh shit," Clint said with wide eyes.

"How powerful is that, it's just small!" Sam said in shock.

"The small, deadliest can vaporize people on an amplified scale," Loki replied.

**"No, no, no. Karen, what's going on up there?" Peter said when he reached the front of the building.**

**"Chitauri's core detonated and caused serious structural damage to the elevator," Karen said in showing the damage caused by her vision.**

**"Oh no," Peter said in a panic.**

**"My friends are upstairs," Michelle said worriedly.**

"Are you worried?" Ned asked surprised, Michelle Jones worried about other people? This is really a dream.

**"What? Don't worry, ma'am, everything will be all right. Excuse me, excuse me. Oh my God, that's high," Peter said as he ran to the building with a running jump and started climbing the wall. .**

Wait, will he climb this? Is he fast enough to do that? "Bucky asked, surprised.

"Sure, he is!" Tony snapped.

"Wouldn't it be easier to shoot?" Scott asked.

"No, there's no place for your running webs, he needs a bend," Tony said eagerly.

**"Oh my God. Look at the ceiling," someone said.**

**"Just calm down, everyone," Harrington said almost calmly.**

**"Oh, we will all die here," said Abraham worriedly.**

"Such positivity," Scott said with a roll of his eyes.

"You wouldn't be positive if you were to die," Rhodes says.

**"Estimating 10 minutes before the catastrophic failure," Karen said as Peter quickened his pace.**

**"We're going crazy," someone said.**

**"Okay, I know it was scary, but our security systems are working," said the guide.**

**"Security systems are failing," said Karen.**

"Karen, it's not helping," Steve said.

**"We're very safe here," she assured him.**

**"The occupants are in imminent mortal danger," Karen added.**

"Not helping, Karen!"

"They really need better security," Ned says.

"I don't know, I mean, can you buy the latest Chitauri security package from Amazon?" Tony said sarcastically.

Can you do that? -Thor asks, if this Amazon sold this, then mortals have evolved a lot.

Loki puts his hand on his forehead and shakes his head. Oh my Odin, does your brother have to be so dumb?

**"Going as fast as I can!" Peter said frantically.**

**Two guards on the top floor of the building opened the ****broken**** elevator ****door**** . Then he reached out when someone opened the top of the elevator and poked his head out.**

**"Let's go," said a guard.**

**"Give me your hand," said another as he pulled the first person out.**

"At least they're efficient," Rhodes said as he crossed his arms.

**"You now have 125 seconds until a catastrophic failure," said Karen.**

**" What? Why?" Peter shouted.**

"You have more seconds. Don't question it!" Scott shouts.

"If it were me, I'd choose to know why I got extra seconds," Steve says.

"No one asked you, Popsicle!" "I won't even say who it was." Cough Tony coughs.

**"An unexpected move caused the deterioration to increase," Karen explained.**

"It would be nice to update the systems with the available technology," T'Challa said as he examined it.

"It's not a bad scream there Fury," Rhodes said with a nod to him.

**"How do I get in there?" Peter asked.**

**"Activating the reconnaissance drone," Karen said as Peter's little dressed spider flew.**

**"Has it been there all the time? That's amazing," Peter asked in shock.**

"That's amazing," Scott said as his eyes sparkled. He could make Hank make him one of those!

"That would be helpful to many of us," Steve said with an impressed look.

**"Finding the best entry point. Go to the southwest window," she said, showing the building window through the mini spider.**

"That spider needs a name," Thor said, making everyone look at him. -What are you doing!

-We are not naming everything! What's the toaster's next name? "Steve said sarcastically.

"Don't think about that," Natasha said to Scott, who was about to open his mouth.

**"Karen, I'm on my way," Peter said as he changed walls and continued to climb.**

**"There's a lot of glass here," Liz said as she helped another out of the elevator while Abraham glanced sideways to see the big drop.**

**"You have it. Keep coming, keep coming," a guard encouraged.**

**"Fine. Oh my God. Fine," Peter said as he took a deep breath as he reached the top. He turned his body so that he was facing and looked down and backed away.**

"I knew it was one of the tallest, but being there like that ..." Rhodes stopped.

"Do you fly in armor, and are you afraid of heights?" Michelle asks with a raised eyebrow.

"That's very distressing," agreed T'Challa.

**"What's wrong? You've reached the southwest window. Why are you hesitating?" Karen questioned.**

**"It's fine. I've never been so high before," Peter said nervously.**

**"You didn't reinstall your parachute either so that a fall from this height would be more lethal," Karen said as she approached the top of the window, scaring off some nearby seagulls.**

"Very good talk there, way to go Karen," Banner said with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey, don't hate Karen, she's new to this!" Tony defended.

**"Perfect. Oh my God. Why aren't you breaking?" Peter said as he turned and tried to kick the window to break it.**

**'It's a four inch ballistic cup. You'll have to create more momentum, "Karen replied.**

-Fucked ...

**Peter then used a sling of fabric and slowly leaned back and jumped. He then kicked the window and jumped it back and did it again. It began to break, but then a helicopter appeared.**

"Oh shit," Clint muttered.

"They won't shoot him, will they?" T'Challa asked worriedly.

-No, maybe it just kills him.

**"This is the Washington subway police. Identify yourself," said a man through a loudspeaker, while a man next to him had a gun ready.**

**"My friends are there! Stop!" Peter shouted in panic.**

"Listen to you idiots!" Natasha shouted.

**"Get back to the ground immediately," the man said as he ignored Peter.**

**"Ok, who's next?" Harrington said as he turned to Liz.**

**"Me, it's my turn," said Flash as he pushed her out of the way.**

**"Flash, really? What are you doing?" Ned said exasperated.**

"Did he do it seriously?" Scott asked, horrified.

"Yes," Ned says nodding.

"He pushed your friend out of the way?" Bucky asked; Hardly believing anyone would stoop.

"What an idiot," Fury said with a penetrating look. No one should do this to a buddy.

**"Come on," said Flash, standing up.**

**"Don't worry about the trophy," said Ned.**

-Hear it !

**"Get away! Get back to the ground immediately. Get back to the ground or we'll open fire!" the man shouted.**

**"Go up, go up!" another shouted at the pilot.**

**"I have that," Peter said to himself.**

"Is he going to jump from there?" Bucky asked in shock.

-No, he wouldn't ...- Natsha started, but then saw how he was positioned.

"Oh god, he is," Tony said wide-eyed.

**"Take my trophy!" Flash screamed as he threw it out, and when he was pulled out, the elevator gave a dangerous snore.**

Â € œIâ € ™ ll take it in half! Â € Thor shouted in annoyance. People were more important than little trinkets!

"This trophy would break in your hand," Banner said.

"I wasn't talking about the trophy," Thor replied back.

"That got dark pretty fast," Scott said with a low whistle.

**"This is your last chance!" The officer shouted.**

**"I'm going to die," Peter said as he jumped from the top of the building and onto the helicopter blades. He sang his web to the back of the helicopter and launched himself at the window.**

"Holy shit!" Scott shouted.

"That boy is amazing," Clint clapped.

"Go Peter," Rhodes encouraged.

**"Break," he shouted as he broke the glass. He slid across the floor as the elevator fell. He launched his firing web to jump and catch the falling elevator as he launched himself into four webs and caught him at the top. Everyone is screaming, so it stopped when it stopped.**

-Yes! That's how you do it! "Tony said as he jumped off his chair and punched the air back. Everyone cheered, but IronDad was so clear, even Tony was close to admitting it!

**"I did it," Peter said enthusiastically, only to fall when the side doors could not stand the weight pressure. He then landed in the elevator on his back when he was caught in a rudder. When he fell again, he cast a web up to the ceiling, where he stood firm and used his feet to hold the elevator to the ceiling.**

**"Hey, how you doing? Don't worry. I caught you," Peter said casually as he started pulling the elevator.**

**" Yes Yes!" Ned said excitedly as he made a bomb in his fist causing the elevator to move.**

"A little too excited, huh?" Sam asked Ned teasingly. Ned blushed.

"Hey, hey, hey! Big guy, stop moving!" Peter said he almost lost control of the moving elevator.

"Oh my god, my heart is in my mouth now," Scott said as he tilted his head back.

"This is so stressful to watch," T'Challa said as she wiped her forehead.

"I agree," said Fury calmly. While he was not being so enthusiastic, he would not want to see the boy fail or die. Not only that, but he saw the effect it had on Tony. It was very positive

**"I'm sorry, sir," Ned said quickly as he stopped moving.**

**Peter continued to pull the web rope, lifting the elevator higher and higher. The web on the ceiling began to stretch as they reached the top.**

**" C'mon C'mon!" someone said from the top.**

**"Okay, okay, Mr. Harrington, go," Liz said quickly.**

**"Ned, come on," Mr. Harrington insisted.**

**"This is your stop," Peter said slightly cheerfully.**

"He's being so happy here, it's good that he's trying to keep everyone calm," Steve said with a smile.

"Sometimes that's the best way to approach situations," Rhodes agreed.

**"Come on, Liz," Ned called.**

**Go! Go! Go. All out. Move, people. Move it, move it, "Peter said, his feet now starting to bend slightly as the elevator began to fall.**

**"Are you sure it's safe?" Someone said Liz was the last one out until the elevator finally fell with the click of the web.**

**Liz screamed when everyone panicked and screamed as she fell in the elevator.**

-Do something! - Wanda shouted at the screen; having her first blast.

**"Liz! Liz!" they all shouted in horror. Peter managed to think quickly and sent a rope behind her, taking her hand as the elevator hit the floor. He breathed slowly in panic as he looked down and then at Peter.**

"You're right, it's stressful," Wanda said as she blushed with embarrassment as everyone laughed at her.

"Don't worry, we all did that," Clint said with a smile.

**"You're fine. You're fine," Peter assured her as he pulled her toward everyone.**

**"Fine," Liz stammered. Finally, everyone was able to move forward while she was safe with their and Peter's help. She exhaled loudly as she turned to face Peter, along with everyone else.**

**"Are you good? So, is everyone okay?" Peter asked in a rather strict tone and Liz nodded in response.**

**"This is your chance, Peter. Kiss her," said Karen.**

"Kiss your lady, spiderman!" Thor shouted.

"Man, tone down!" Scott said as he shuddered from his volume.

**Before Peter could do anything, the web broke and he fell. Everyone was shocked by. Minute, but then saw him stabilize his body and disappeared from sight safely.**

"Maybe next time Thor," Banner said with a smile when he saw Thor seem dissatisfied with that.

**"Thank you," Mr. Harrington called. Flash poked his head around the edge.**

**"Are you really friends with Peter Parker?" he screamed.**

"Really? Did he just have a life or death scene, and he worried about that?"

-It's Flash.-Ned and MJ said sighing.

**N / A: Hope you enjoyed it, see you next time.**

**Continued or stop?**


	11. Chapter 11

**The new shoker is training his punches, he looks angry.**

-Good moves.-Steve says.

**The chubby man is messing with some materials.**

**"I can complete the next order, but without the stuff from that truck ..." he says to the Vulture.**

"Is it just me, or do I feel that guy is going to die?" Scott asks.

"Just you," all the others respond.

**"Damn." Toomes says "But we still have for Carton's contract, right?"**

"I met someone with that surname, but I don't remember who." Sam said thoughtfully, that surname was so familiar.

**'' Yes, but that's it. '' The chubby man replies '' Maybe it's time to build the altitude cell. ''**

"He doesn't notice he has no altitude cell," Bruce said shaking his head.

**'' You want to stop it. '' 'Toomes scolded.' 'Eight years. Nothing from those feds, none of those costumed idiots in the Stark tower.' '**

"EIII !" the Avengers say angrily, idiot is your face! Loki looks like fun.

**'' Then suddenly a red-uniformed man comes in and thinks he can do away with everything I've built ... ''**

-I'm just feeling ...- Scott starts talking, but everyone interrupts him.

-Shut up, SCOTT !

\- Wow! Stressed ...

**'' I'm going to kill him. '' Toomes states.**

-WHAT!?

**'' I'll find him. ''**

**The journalist starts talking.**

**'' Spider-man appeared heroically to save the Queens decathlon academic team, the identity of the masked hero is still unknown. ''**

-If he's a masked hero right duhhh.-Scott says, the others look at him -What? I pay attention to the newspaper, you know that?

The others snorted.

**The mothers hug the students.**

**"Peter! Peter! Come here." May says hugging Peter.**

-If she knew what he went through.-Natasha says.

**School newspaper**

**'' Over the weekend the Midtown high school decathlon team defeated the best in the country to win the national championship, but later they also faced death. ''**

"Poor," Fury said, everyone looks at him frowning. "What? I have a heart, okay."

**'' Explosion, Sally screaming, Flash screaming, everyone screaming. '' Abraham tells TV.**

"That's what happens when you give children sugar," Rhodes says.

"True, you have to see my kids when they eat that damn thing."

**'' Purple energy to one side, smoke to the other ... piiiiiiii**

"Today's youth," Bucky says shaking his head no.

**'' As you know we go out alive and that's important ... '' the teacher says.**

-True.-Wanda says.

**'' I couldn't stand losing a student on the ride ... not again. '' He ends up kind of embarrassed.**

"Guys, this guy is worse than Rhodes," Tony says.

Thor agrees with MJ and Ned.

**"Fortunately no one was seriously injured thanks to the spiderman."**

**'' Thanks, Spiderman. '' The boy and Betty say.**

**Students are looking at the TV where the newspaper was passing.**

**Peter walks past them, taking a brief look at the TV.**

**Ned comes to him.**

**"Dude, what's it like to be famous when no one knows who you are? Let's tell someone?"**

-No! -Almost everyone in the room says.

**'' No! '' Peter replies.**

"Thank God he got some sense," Tony says.

**"Let's tell everyone?" Ned says he has a twinkle in his eye.**

-If it's crazy !

**'' No, Ned, that's not a good idea. ''**

-Please listen to him !

Ned cringes, it seems that his idea was not one of the best.

**"Okay, let's go to class."**

-Yes, do it!

**'' No, I'm not going to class. ''**

-What!

**'' But you're already in trouble for missing decathlon. ''**

**'' No, I found out everything steals from damage control, what he gets there ... and I just have to get him. ''**

-He really doesn't hear anything.-Tony says with his hand on his forehead.

**'' But there's proof of Spanish. ''**

"Yes, what about the Spanish exam?

**"Ned, I'll probably never be back here. is going to assemble the Avengers for the North and I have to arrest this guy."**

"No! He kills you, man! Literally!"

**"Peter, are you going to have incomplete high school?" Ned asks.**

**'' Ned, I'm already way beyond high school. '' Peter replies.**

'No, no, good guy, I'll talk to Aunt May.-Tony says.

Thor's eyes sparkle.

"Can I go along?" He asks, everyone sends him a disgusted look.

**N / A; Small Chapter, I Know.**

**But that was just to kill the longing, I hope you enjoyed.**

**I will try to make the next one bigger.**

**By the way, if you like MJ take a look at ONE-SHORTS stories.**


	12. Chapter 12

**N / A: Remember when I said in the previous chapter that I would try to make the chapters bigger, well it's not going to be. It's going to be snippets, until you get the scene you want to see. .**

**Then it will be small and ready is over.**

**Peter turns to leave, but the man is in front.**

**" , in my office."**

Everyone starts laughing.

"He fucked himself," MJ said wiping away the tears in her eyes from laughing.

**The video begins, the Captain, in his clothes and everything, sits down.**

"Oh no," Steve says shaking his head in embarrassment.

-Oh my god ...- Wanda says shocked trying not to laugh -So these are the arrest videos you made? -He asks, he nods, causing everyone to laugh.

That would be good ...

_**"Hey, he was grounded, right? He hit the ball ..."**_

He stepped on it.

_**"You know you were wrong, the question is, how are you going to fix it?"**_

Not with that uniform.

_**"Maybe he was trying to show off. Believe me in a guy who has been frozen for 75 years ..."**_

And then you say you're not old.

Steve sinks deeper into his chair.

**Peter is in the living room, watching the video.**

_**'' The best way to cool your head is by following the rules. ''**_

"No, it's not," Loki says, Thor sends him a look.

"That's a nice tip, huh," MJ says sarcastically.

_**"We all know what is right, we all know what is wrong."**_

-Well, not everyone.-Tony says looking at Loki.

**Peter gets up and leaves.**

-Wow, how rebellious.-Scott jokes.

**The coach wakes up.**

**"Hey! Where are you going? Come back here!"**

"Yeah, scream, he's coming back," Clint says sarcastically.

**The coach looks at MJ.**

**'' Why are you here, aren't you grounded? ''**

"Yeah, why are you there?" Sam asks.

-I like to draw faces of sad people.-MJ responds -Here yours.-she tells Fury, leaving the embarrassed.

**"Yeah, I know. I just like to draw people in crisis." MJ says before laughing and showing the drawing. "It's you."**

-Forget the teacher, you're worse than Rhodes.-Tony says pointing to MJ, who smiled proudly. Rhodes looks offended

_**'' Your body is changing, believe me, I know what it is. '' The captain goes on.**_

-Oh great, Popsicle will start talking about puberty .- Needless to say who said.

I hope you enjoyed it. Speak in the comments what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

**Peter leaves the room.**

**Look around, when you see that no one is looking, discreetly lifts the closet, which is kind of a hiding place. Where's your suit.**

"Since when did you have that?" MJ asked Ned.

-Yes ... A year around.-Ned responds hesitantly.

"WHAT! A year, didn't you tell me anything?"

Ned shrugs his shoulders.

You said you didn't want to be our friend.

MJ realizes it's right.

-Shut up!

The others look at the fun teenagers.

**'' May. '' Peter calls.**

**He enters his room.**

**"Hi, Karen, what's the good?"**

**'' Hi Peter, how was the Spanish test? '' Karen's voice asks.**

"Well, he didn't," Scott says.

"I remember that day, I had no one to stick to," Ned says sadly.

**"Listen, I was wondering can you help me figure out who those guys are under the bridge that night, but I just remember some numbers on the license plate," he says ignoring his question.**

**'' I can do face recognition of the date recording. '' Karen says.**

"Can she?" Bruce asks.

-Yes.-Tony answers.

**''Recording?''**

-Yes, what is this recording business? -Natasha asks.

Tony gives a nervous laugh.

**"Yeah, Peter, I record everything you see."**

-Okay, this is nothing strange.-Scott says a little uncomfortable.

**'' Everything? ''**

**'' Everything. ''**

**''All the time?''**

**'' It's called baby-sitting protocol. ''**

Everyone in the room laughs, only Peter to happen something like that.

**'' Yeah, I already imagined. ''**

"Look on the bright side, he's not deluded," Sam says.

MJ and Ned share the look before they laugh, they really don't know Peter.

**'' Come back last Friday. ''**

**''With pleasure.''**

**Recording begins.**

**"Hi, guys, party blaring. Quiet, Liz? Peter talks about you a lot," Peter says with his mask, winking at the end.**

The room is filled with laughter.

"Guys, this is worse than Rogers's video," Tony says.

-In fact.-Natasha agrees saving the cell phone that appeared there suddenly.

**'' No, no, no. This is just me silly. Go ahead. ''**

**Peter has the mask and a wooden hammer.**

**'' It's me, Thor, son of Odin ''**

The room fills with more laughter, especially Thor.

"I see the spiderman likes me," he says bragging.

**'' Skip that one too. ''**

**'' Your imitations are fun, Peter. ''**

"Really, when I get out of here I'll ask Karen for the copies," Tony says.

-Send it to me too.-Clint and MJ say.

**"Searching police databases." Boxes appeared on men's faces as records began to roll left. "No records found for two of the individuals."**

**"Nothing?"**

**"An identified individual." Karen informed him, the second guy in the scene being identified. "Aaron Davis, 33. He has a criminal record and an address here in Queens."**

**"Let's visit him." Peter said, pulling on the hood.**

**"Would you like me to enable the Advanced Interrogation Protocol?" Karen asked and Peter turned, contemplating the idea.**

"No, you really don't want to," Tony says.

The others turn to him.

-But what is this?

-You'll see.

**"Uhhh, yes."**

-Damn it!

**The scene was then cut to Aaron Davis walking toward the car, Dronie following. As soon as Davis reached his car, Peter jumped off the roof and put Davis's hand in the trunk of the car, Dronie examining his face.**

**"Remember me?" Peter asked, his voice very deep.**

"Tony, I don't even want to know," Steve says shaking his head trying not to laugh along with the rest of the room.

**"Hey-" Davis raised his free hand as Peter approached him.**

**"I need information and you will give it to me now." Peter demanded.**

-Education, huh, zero.-Scott says.

**"Alright, relax."**

**"We will!"**

**"What happened to your voice?" Davis asked, catching Peter off guard.**

**"What do you mean, what happened to my voice?" Peter asked back and Davis answered.**

**"I heard you on the bridge. I know what a girl looks like.**

"And her high esteem goes down the drain."

**I am not a girl. I am a boy. I mean, I'm a ... I'm a man. Peter stammered as Davis began loading his groceries into the trunk.**

**"I don't care what you are, a boy, a girl-"**

**I am not a girl. I am a man. Come on, man. Look, who's selling these guns? I need to know. Give me names or something else. Davis slammed the trunk door, scaring Peter.**

Some laugh.

-What a hero, huh.-MJ says mocking.

**"You've never done this before, huh?" Peter looked at Dronie before speaking.**

-Right.

**"Turn off interrogation mode," Peter says.**

-Good idea.

**Look, man. These guys are selling guns that are crazy and dangerous. They cannot be on the streets. If one of them can cut Delmar's Bodega in half ... '', Peter continues to speak.**

**'Do you know Delmar? asked Davis, changing the subject.**

**"Yes, best sandwich in Queens."**

**"Sub Haven is very good."**

**"It's too much bread."**

-I agree.-Ned says, MJ looks at him.-What, I just agreed.

**"I like bread."**

"Way to change the subject," Rhodes says.

**"Come on, man, please." Peter begged, returning the conversation back to the subject. After a few moments of silence, Peter turned and started to walk away. "Stupid interrogation mode. Karen, never do that again.**

**"The other night, you said to this guy," If you shoot someone, shoot me. " Davis spoke, stopping Peter. "This is very bold."**

-Look even the criminal agrees!

**Peter turned and looked at Davis, who kept saying, "I don't want these guns in this neighborhood. I have a nephew who lives here."**

-A criminal with sense, this is new.-Fury says

**Peter approached Davis: "Who are these guys? What can you tell me about the winged guy?**

**"Besides he's a psycho dressed as a demon, nothing." I don't know who he is or where he is. Peter leaned against Davis's car and banged his head on the roof. "I know where he will be." Davis finished after a few seconds, Peter sitting down.**

-Finally good news ! - Scott says happy and starts jumping.

Sam and Clint get up, leaving Scott in the row jumping like crazy.

"Guys! Where are you going ?!"

**"Oh really?"**

**"Yeah, this crazy guy I used to work with ... he should be making a deal with him." Davis told him and Peter jumped.**

**"Yes! Yes. Thank you-"**

**"Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Davis called, stopping Peter from leaving. - I didn't tell you where. You don't have a place. He reminded him and Peter started back."**

The room begins to laugh again.

-My god ...- Natasha says.

-He's too young for that.-Sight says.

"That's not it, it's only because he's not paying attention to the spy movies I show him," Ned says.

**"Right, of course. Yes, my bad. Silly. Just- Yes. Where is it?" Peter asked, leaning against Davis's car again.**

**"May I give you some advice? You need to improve on this part of the job."**

Everyone in the room nods.

You need it.

**I dont understand. I am intimidating. Peter said, leaning against the car and crossing his arms. Davis just gave him a finished look.**

"Yeah, sure, and I'm Beyonce," Wanda says sarcastically.

**"Staten Island Ferry, 11 years old." He informed Peter.**

-Yes, we have a location !

**"Oh, this is brief. This will dissolve in two hours," Peter said, pointing to the straps as he started to walk away.**

**"No no no. Come fix it. Davis demanded, but Peter kept walking away.**

**"Two hours. You deserve it."**

-He's not lying.

**"I have ice cream here."**

\- Okay, now it's slutty.

**"You deserve it. You're a criminal. Bye, Mr. Criminal.**

"Ok, now let's ignore the fact that he called the criminal sir." Scott says.

"At least he's polite!"

"Yes, but that's weird. I ... Hey! Was that an indirect?"

-No, that was once direct.-MJ says.

Shut up, Slenderman !

**A / N: I hope you enjoyed, say what you think.**


	14. Ferry

**Peter jumps from the building, opens his arms and flies to the ferry**

"Nice ..." Ned mumbles, impressed.

**Look out the window.**

**'' Karen, turn on enhanced recognition mode. ''**

**"Yes, Peter."**

**"He's in front, main deck." One of the two guys said.**

**I hate this guy. The guy answered and the shot went back to Peter.**

**"It's the bridge guy, right?" Peter whispered as he watched guy 2 get up and move, the first telling him to keep him informed. **

**"Who is this other guy?" Peter asked.**

**"There is no record of him in my criminal database." Karen answered. There were some beeps: "Incoming call from May Parker." May's contact appeared: "Should I redirect to your heads-up monitor?"**

**"I can't talk now. I'll call you back," Peter told Karen as the AI withdrew the contact.**

"No, he won't," MJ said shaking his head.

**We see Peter looking back after turning away from a passerby, Dronie climbing into his head. "Hey, Dronie, keep an eye on this guy. We can't let anyone escape this time."**

"Fine, let's ignore the fact that he spoke to a dronie," Natasha said.

**The shot then shifts to show Peter climbing up the side of the raft, moving to the side a bit to control himself and flinging himself over it. He then crawled and looked down as Karen raised a better view of their faces. "Who is the guy on the left?" Peter asked and Karen lifted his criminal record.**

**Mac Gargan. Extensive criminal record, including homicides. Do you want me to activate Instant Kill? ''**

"Tony, you have to stop creating bloodthirsty robots." Steve said, Tony sends her a look, Bruce has an exasperated look and Wanda? Well, if she didn't have the Vision she would be in total bad.

**"No, Karen, stop Instant Kill now." Peter told her as he continued to watch the group.**

"Finally! Someone with sense!" Rhodes exclaimed.

**White pickup truck. "The guy from earlier said, walking over to the group. One of the other guys, Gargan, nodded and the guy left.**

**"Dronie, search the ship for a white pickup truck." The little drone flew off and began examining the vehicles the ferry was loading. He spotted a truck and flew, thinking it was a white pickup truck with a guy sitting in the front seat. The guy then got out of the truck while the other from before approached. Dronie zoomed out as the other guy lifted the tarp of the truck to reveal a pile of weapons, Dronie sending feedback to Karen, who put it in Peter's HUD. **

**"Oh, that's too perfect. I have guns, buyers and sellers in one place," Peter said as Karen spoke.**

**"Incoming call from Tony Stark."**

**"No no no. Don't answer. Peter started backing away when Tony's face appeared on Peter's HUD.**

"Second time huh, Tony, someone doesn't want to talk to you," Scott said.

Tony rolled his eyes.

-For your information, there are many people in the world not wanting to talk to me.

There was a silence.

-And the good part of this is? ...

-Ned, shut up!

**"Mr. Parker. Do you have a second?" Tony asked**

**"Actually, I'm at school." Peter tried to lie, but Karen is the wonderful AI denied her.**

**"No, you are not."**

"Wow, Tony, your AI is just like you. A beauty of X9," Clint said.

"What is X9?" Tor asks in a whisper to his brother, who sighs in exasperation.

**"Good job in Washington," Tony began, Peter returning to his perch with an "Alright." As Tony continued, "My father never gave me much support ... and I'm trying to break the cycle of shame." Peter was trying to see what the criminals were doing, but couldn't see around Tony's face.**

**"Uh, I'm in the middle of something now." Peter kept trying to get a better look at the criminals.**

**"Don't interrupt me when I'm complimenting you."**

-A little self-centered don't you think?

**'' Anyway, great things are about to ... What is it? "Tony asked when the ferry sounded.**

**"I'm in band practice." Peter lied.**

"Lie, he quit the band after he was humiliated for not knowing how to play a flute," Michelle explains.

The others look at her.

"And you know how?" Bucky asks.

"The library is on the side of the music room, and you're curious when there was a hellish whistle," she explains.

**"That's weird. Happy told me you left the band six weeks ago. What happened? Tony gave Peter a look saying he was suspicious.**

**"I have to go. Hang up," Peter quickly said to Karen, while Tony gave a shaky, "Hey."**

"That was rude," Tony said.

"Well, like father like son, right," Steve said.

**Peter then shot a web, grabbing the guy's keys. - I get the keys! "Hey guys. The illegal gun trade ferry was at 10.30. You lost," Peter told them, swinging the keys before locking the guys in front of him and throwing them back. He then threw a web at the guy in front of him, kicking him off the raft as he ran the web over his own raft, pulling the guy back and knocking him over the edge. Peter then dodged an attack from the guy before, this time the guy had a gun on him. The guy got his gun stuck on the railing, since Toomes was now the first, someone reporting to him.**

**"The spider guy is here." Toomes scowled as he stood and walked away. The two guys in the truck advanced, one of them taking a nearby motorcycle.**

**"Not so fast." Peter told them as he put the guy on the motorcycle and threw them both to the floor. "Are you all right? My fault. That was a little hard," Peter admitted before turning to the guy with the gun. "I have to say, the other guy was much better with this thing." Peter told him as he ejected the empty strap and put it on, Dronie turning back and pinning himself back to Peter's chest. "I'm sincerely- I'm- I'm shocked." Peter joked by throwing a web grenade back and catching the other guy who was trying to escape.**

-That was bad. He's giving what those guys deserve ... my job was complete.-Natasha said.

**Another guy tried to get away, but Toomes stopped him and banged his head on the truck a few times before catching Peter's eye as they stared at each other. Toomes started to smile, but before Peter could catch him, guns were drawn as men approached Peter from every angle.**

**"Freeze! FBI. Don't move. Fall to the ground. FBI." It was shouted by different agents as Peter raised his hands and backed away.**

"And there goes my fun," Loki said darkly.

Everyone exchanges glances;

"Tense weather," Scott says.

**"What do you mean, FBI?" He asked and Karen answered.**

**"The FBI is the Federal Bureau of Investigation." She informed him.**

-Tony, before giving an AI to a person, teach her sarcasm.

**"I know, but what are they doing here?" Peter asked, but was interrupted when the vulture's wings jumped out of the white van. The FBI and Peter turned at the noise as the vulture emerged from the van, gun in hand as it advanced.**

**An FBI agent fired when Peter started shouting, "Get out of the way." Get out of the way! The vulture shot Peter, but he dodged, trying to get everyone out of the vulture's path. "No. Careful, careful, careful. Move, move, move!" Peter continued to shout as he pulled agents out of the way of a thrown car, hitting Peter and the guy hanging on the raft. The Vulture flew out and faced the raft, flying slightly as he fired at Peter. Peter told the remaining FBI agent, the others were already climbing the stairs.**

**"Go to the upper deck. We're leaving here," Vulture told his men.**

-I'm just feeling that something's going to happen?

-Scoot, shut up.

"Look here, as far as I know we're here to comment. So you have no right to shut me up."

"Yes, I have. So much so do I," Fury said lifting a tape. "So, Scott, how do you feel about everyone knowing you're the best grandmother in the world?"

Scott is shocked. He pouted before sitting down.

"That's not fair," he says.

"I'll tell you what's not fair. It's losing your eyes to a cat."

There was a silence.

Can we continue with the movie, please?

**The Vulture cut it off, allowing the man to escape. Instead, Peter started throwing his next web at the vulture's ankle, trying to pull the man down. FBI agents began firing at the Vulture and the man fired the next shot at them, missing Peter pulling him, getting his shot into the raft and hitting an empty row of seats, passengers moving with a shout. The Vulture began to retreat, but Peter put a webbed in a car and pinned the webs, the car being pulled forward and hitting a pole when Peter jumped on it. The Vulture tried to kill him, but Peter dodged and clung to the next floor wall, throwing another web at the Vulture. The Vulture kept trying to shoot Peter,**

**The Vulture broke free of all the webs around it and began loading its weapon, only for Peter to shoot at it. The vulture pulled his weapon back, causing Peter to fall and hit a pole. "Activate the Taser Network!" Peter shouted as the net produced electric currents, affecting the vulture and its wings. The Vulture dropped his weapon when Peter pulled, the weapon falling to the ground as it began to tremble, Peter trying to catch it, then succeeded.**

**"You're messing with things you don't understand."**

"This isn't the first time," Ned muttered.

**Peter waved his arms up, the gun was activated, cutting the raft in half. The Vulture began to leave the scene, his man jumping over him as they flew away. People began to look at the damage as the ferry rocked, water bursting through the crack the gun had created. People began to move to either side of the ferry as it began to move, the gap in the middle widening as the ferry began to split.**

"Shit," Wanda muttered.

-Look at the tongue.-Steve says although he was shocked by the scene.

**"Oh my God. What do I do?" Peter shouted before making a decision, "Karen ... give me an x-ray of the boat and hit all the strong points," he ordered, the HUD turning black and white. while Karen highlighted the strongest points in red. People were screaming and shouting when Peter moved up, "Web Grenade. Web Grenade. Split Web, go." Peter shouted as he began to try to connect the ferry back to the strongest points. He moved smoothly as he jumped back and forth, trapping webs as he headed forward, also moving through the flames. He landed in front, taking a deep breath as he looked at what he had done. The ferry creaked and moaned as the webs barely held it together, people snuggling together for comfort.**

"Man, can you imagine how much strength you need for this?"

**"Great job, Peter. You're 98% successful. Karen informed him and Peter stood up.**

**"Ninety eight?" Peter asked when a big man stood up.**

That's a good number, Rhodes says.

**"Yes, Spiderman!" The man clapped and clapped, but stopped when a web broke and he was thrown to the floor. More webs began to break when Peter exclaimed, "No, no, no." He looked terrified when people started screaming again and the water rose, taking cars with him as a man stood his whole life. The sides began to tilt as people began to slide sideways and the webs continued to break. Taking a risk, Peter plunged behind one of the broken webs and grabbed it, firing at another on the other side, gripping the two pieces as he tried to move the raft back. For a moment he stopped, but the webs began to break again and Peter began to scream in pain as the parts of the raft began to part again.**

"Guys, he's going to die," Bruce says, worrying Tony even more.

"No, it won't." Ned says, "Just a few bruises here and there, but he'll be fine," he says without any concern. The others look at him.

"Wrong time, loser," MJ whispers to him.

**Peter looked like he was about to let go, but then the ferry began to move again. Once safe, Peter fell.**

**"What the hell?" He asked, looking around, "What the hell?" He looked toward the window in front of him and froze.**

**It was Tony in his Iron Man armor. He looked out the window, "Hi, Spiderman. Band practice, was it?"**

-Now, go give the shit.-Sam tells Scott.

**"Yes, iron man!" The big guy screamed and started clapping as Peter turned his head before running off. Peter began to follow Tony as he fixed the crack in the raft, climbing on the ceiling and running after him as they got off the raft.**

**"Mr. Stark," Peter shouted as he threw himself down the stairs. "Hey, Mr. Stark, could I do something? What do you want me to do?" Peter shouted as he continued to turn to Tony as Iron Man flew by.**

**"I think you've done enough." Tony told him before leaving, letting Peter come up and watch him leave.**

-Oh, this one until I felt ...

SHUT UP, SCOTT!

"They're taking away my freedom to talk," he says making everyone snort.

**Peter is seen sitting on a ledge without a mask, Tony flying towards him: "Previously on Peter Screws the Pooch, I tell you to stay away from it. Instead, you cut a multi-million dollar suit to sneak behind my back. "Doing the only thing I told you not to do." Tony scolded him and Peter looked away.**

**"Everyone is well?" He asked, Tony's costume shown hovering near him.**

**"No, thanks for you." Tony told him, making Peter look at him.**

**"No thanks for me?" Peter asked, turning around and grabbing his mask, jumping off the small wall. "These guns were out there, and I tried to talk about it ... but you didn't hear. None of this would have happened if you had just heard me," Peter shouted as he approached Tony, his suit lowering closer to the floor. .**

**"If you cared, you would be here." Peter told him and the Iron Man costume opened, revealing Tony as he left. Peter stepped back as Tony took a few more steps.**

"Who told you to say it in advance," Vision said.

**"I heard, boy. Who do you think called the FBI, huh? Did you know I was the only one who believed you? Everyone else said I was crazy about recruiting a 14-year-old boy ... Tony started before Peter interrupted him.**

-Actually, we already thought you were crazy.-Rhodes says -That-he pointed to the screen -Just increased our opinion.

**"I have 15 years."**

"I don't think that improves much," he said.

**"No, this is where you close, okay? The adult is talking. Tony retorted as he continued." What if someone had died tonight? Different story, right? Because that's up to you. And if you died ... I feel this is in me I don't need it in my conscience.**

"Do you know what would help? Therapy."

-Scott.-Tony said in warning.

**"Yes sir. I'm sorry," Peter began, Tony cutting with a "Sorry, didn't cut." As Peter continued, "I understand." After a few seconds saying, "I just wanted to be like you."**

**"And I wish you would get better." Tony retaliated. "Okay, it's not working. I'll need the costume back. Tony told him and Peter looked up.**

"Ahh so that's how it happened," Ned said.

**"For how long?" Peter asked, afraid in his voice.**

**"Forever." Tony answered. "Yes, that's how it works." Tony said as Peter tried to say, "No, no. Please, you need to understand." But Tony didn't hear, "Let's listen."**

**"Please, that's all I have. I'm nothing without this costume." Peter begged and Tony shot him a hard look.**

"Technically that's a lie, you're always going to be a nerd, who likes legos and one day caught by a child," Michelle says.

The others looked at her.

"Wrong time, Slenderman." Ned whispers to her, she sends him a look.

**"If you're nothing without this costume, then you shouldn't." Tony told him, his voice serious. "OK? God, I look like my father. Tony sneered as he looked at Peter.**

**"I have no other clothes." Peter admitted calmly and Tony nodded.**

"It once happened to me," Ned said.

"What? Your suit, something you loved, was taken from you?" MJ asked.

-Not exactly, but one day I was on the beach, when I came back to the sand my clothes were not there. Then I thought: '' What the shit I got robbed.

"This is a very embarrassing story, but it doesn't compare."

-I did not finish, I discovered that I was not robbed. And yes I had not left my clothes in that part.

-Hum ... still does not compare.

Well, I tried.

**"Okay, we'll get this sorted out," Tony says.**

There was silence in the room.

"But wait, did you know this was going to happen?" Rhodes asks the teenagers, who were doing finger fighting.

They look at him, and respond simultaneously.

"Yes," they say before turning back to the finger fight.

-Okay ...

**N / A: I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Do I continue or stop?**

**Well, it's up to you.**

**Do not forget to read the ONE-SHORTS.**

**And comment on what movie you want them to react to in the next story.**


	15. Chapter 15

**N / A: For those who do not know.**

**I started a giveaway to participate? It's simple, write in the comments a chapter you liked. And you're already running.**

**What do you get out of it? Hmmm ... no big deal, you'll only have access to the first / second chapter of the next story before it's even released, and you know what's coming.**

**Did you like to comment?**

**Results will be posted 12/31/19**

**The next time we see Peter, he's wearing a shirt that says 'I survived my trip to New York' with a taxi and Hello Kitty pajama pants. He walked to the apartment door and hesitated before knocking, can open the door. Peter gave her a hesitant little "Hey." As she walked away, letting Peter close the door as she entered the living room.**

"A Hello Kitty pajama? Really?" MJ asks trying to hold back the laugh.

**"I called you all day. You didn't answer the phone. You can't do that. So this ferry thing happens. I called five police stations. Five," May said as Peter walked over to her.**

**"I am fine." Peter interrupted, but May kept complaining about him.**

"He's not," Rhodes said. "See, Tony, you made the boy depressed."

Tony raised his hands in surrender.

-First of all: I haven't done it yet. Second: the boy needed to learn a lesson. Third: You can stop looking at me, I know my beauty delights you. But seriously this sounds a bit like Stalker.

The others snort and roll their eyes.

_Cough_ Egocentric _cough_

**'' I called five of your friends. I called Ned's mom. ''**

"Ahh that's why my mother asked about him that day," Ned muttered to himself.

**"May, I'm fine. Honestly, just relax. I'm fine." He told her and she stood up, turning to face him.**

**"Cut the bullshit. I know you left the detention. I know you left the hotel room in Washington. I know you leave this house every night. That's not okay. Peter, you have to tell me what Just get it out. It's just you and me, "she said honestly and he looked at her, tears forming in his eyes.**

"Poor, still sad about the loss," Ned said, this caught the attention of others except MJ because she already knows.

"Whose loss?" T'Challa asked.

-Yes ...- Ned tries to say, he and MJ exchange glances -No one specific ... can we continue the movie? -He asks with a nervous laugh.

The others narrow their eyes with suspicion.

But let it pass.

**"I missed the Stark stage." He told her, sounding as if he said louder that he would break.**

**"What?"**

**"Yes."**

**"What happened?" She asked, worried.**

"Ahhh no big deal, he just did a hell of a blip. And nearly killed dozens of people," Scott says with a mock shrug.

Sam snorted with a small laugh.

**"I just thought I could work very hard and he could- He would- You know." Peter tried to tell her as he sat down. "But I screwed up."**

**May moved to comfort him, hugging his head as she rubbed his back. **

**"It's fine, it's fine. It's fine."**

**"I'm sorry I made you worry." Peter told her when she looked at him.**

**"I'm not trying to ruin your life."**

**"Yes I know."**

**"I used to sneak in too."**

"I bet it was for those parties she went to," Tony said with a mischievous smile.

"Man, you're married," Rhodes said.

"But that doesn't mean I can't take a look," Tony argues.

Rhodes rolls his eyes.

If Pepper were here, huh.

**"Yes." May grimaced as she moved and sniffed at Peter before stroking his head again.**

"**And take a shower. You smell. You smell like trash." She stopped to allow him to get up and Peter nodded.**

"It's not the first time," MJ said.

"Wait, did you get your clothes out of the trash?"

-I don't know ... maybe.-Tony answers.

**"I know." He said as he leaned forward and stood, walking away.**

**N / A: I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Be sure to comment if you want to participate in the giveaway.**

**Until the next ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**N / A: Hello dear readers. Well, I hope your Christmas is being good.**

**And to make it better, I decided to do a teaser of the next story.**

**And don't forget the draw.**

**Hope you like it.**

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

Screams echoing around the room.

"Where are we?" A voice asked.

Did we die?

-Of course, after people come to a movie theater.

Shut up, Flash.

-Ahhh no, not again ...- two voices groaned, one female and one male. ( **N / A: Who is it?)**

**/**

**"I know you have a lot of questions, but I'll summarize it in one sentence. You're here to watch a movie and comment."**

**/**

"Since when are you and MJ close?"

"Yeah is ... what? Where did you get that? MJ and I, next? It's crazy ...", the people replied with a nervous laugh.

-I know ...- the other said suspiciously.

/

**'' Let's do the help here? ''**

**''What?''**

**'' Help him here. ''**

**'' Come on you love it. ''**

If he says that, it must be because the other one hates it.

**''I hate.''**

-L said.

**"It's cool, it always works."**

**'' It's humiliating. ''**

**'' Has a better plan. ''**

"Of course he has, don't you remember New York?"

**''No.''**

-I was wrong...

**'' Then we will. ''**

**'' We won't do the help here. ''**

They probably will.

**The elevator door opens.**

**'' Help here, my brother is dying. HELP HERE! ''**

That's why the name: '' Help here ''

If you thought that was what?

The person shrugs.

-Oh I don't know, maybe ... ahh I don't know.

**Thor throws Loki at the guards, knocking them down.**

-The other one was right, it's humiliating.

"And why did you think it wouldn't be?"

"Ahh, I don't know, he's the God of Lies."

**'' Ahhh classic. ''**

How can this be a classic?

"Maybe they did it a long time ago."

-Perhaps...

**'' I still hate it. ''**

-He hates everything too right.

**'' [...] it's humiliating. ''**

\- That's right.

**'' It's not for me. ''**

-Perhaps it is because it is not you that is played !

/

"Do you think we should tell him?" MJ asks Ned as they watch Peter.

-No, he better not know anything.

/

**'[...] and we met.' '**

"Is he seriously talking to a skeleton?"

"No, he's talking to you, idiot. It's just that Thor has decided to play Deadpool and is breaking the fourth wall.", The person said sarcastically.

A second later you can notice that a cushion is flying towards a certain someone.

/

\- I just feel like shit?

-Ohh, great, we have another Scott here.

-What?

-Nothing.

/

-You know I think that after all this there will be no more fights.

"He's going to a fight tournament and you say that?"

"Just trying to be optimistic," the person said with a shrug.

/

**''[...]THE INCREDIBLE HULK!''**

-Shit...

He fucked himself.

-If you fucked up, that's a little went down to the deep end.

-... I'll pretend I got it.

/

**'' You don't have to be afraid unless it's scissors. ''**

There were muffled laughs around the room.

**'' It's a joke of rock, paper and scissors ... ''**

It's not so funny when you explain.

**'' [...] The only thing that makes sense is that nothing makes sense. ''**

-This does not make any sense.

-If nothing makes sense, ...

**Watching RAGNAROK**

**SHORT**

**N / A: So ... what did you think?**

**Put it in the comments.**

**Merry Christmas!**


	17. Chapter 17

**"Peter, you're a good and smart guy. Try to keep your head in place, okay?"**

"Oh my god, was he expelled?" Scott exclaims.

Tony looks worried.

**"Okay," Peter says before leaving.**

**"You got kicked out? Are you going to study at some other high school? (N / A: In the movie he said something else, but I don't get it, so it will be anyway)" Ned asks as soon as he leaves.**

"Do you really believe that?" MJ asks.

Ned shrugs his shoulders.

-Perhaps...

**'' This is urban legend, and of course I wasn't expelled. ''**

-Alright.-Natasha says.

**''Lucky you.''**

**Peter in detention.**

**MJ showing his sad drawing.**

-Okay, I know this is a lot of slutty. But the drawing looks great.-Scott says -Have you thought about going to a contest or something?

**The clock is shown.**

**Peter speaking something in Spanish.**

**Peter and Ned make their touch.**

**The bell rings.**

**'Hi.' Peter says.**

**'' Hi. '' Liz replies.**

"Will he talk to her?"

"The idiot, he's already talking to her," Tony says.

**'' I thought this was for calculus class. ''**

**'' Yeah, I was careful of prom preparations. ''**

"Apparently the only one doing it," Bruce says.

**"Look, I wanted to apologize for Declaton's bid. I really wanted to ..."**

"Really? Just because I thought he was going to invite her there," Sam says.

**''It's all right.''**

**''I'm so sorry.''**

"He has to learn to stop apologizing too much," Rhodes says.

**'' Tell that to Tobey Maguire. '' The writer says.**

Everyone looks at the ceiling confused.

"Who the hell is he?" Ned asks whispering to MJ.

-I do not know.

-You should know.

-Why that?

-Well, you know everything.

**'' Last week Declaton to me was the most important thing. Then I almost died. ''**

-Almost.

**"No, no, no. I meant that ... it wasn't cool, especially because ... I ... like ... you."**

-BET TIME! -Scott already screams with money in hand-Who bets she will reject him? -Fury, T'Challa, Vision, Clint and Rhodes raise their hands -And who bets she will accept? the hand except MJ and Ned because they already know who wins.

**''I know.''**

"Okay, that's not what we expected, but that's fine," Scott says.

**Peter looks at her in surprise.**

**"You're terrible at keeping a secret," Liz says.**

**'' Yeah ... yeah ... I have to go to class now. But we need to see each other more, I'll be grounded forever. ''**

-Well, not exactly. Since classes only last until ...- Mj stops talking when she notices everyone looking at her -Forget it.

**Liz nods.**

**"Yeah ... and you should have a prom already?"**

**'' I was so busy planning, I didn't even get to that part. ''**

"Really?" Scott says.

"Good, he can invite her in now," Sam says.

"Well, if he has the guts," Clint says.

**'' If you want to ... go with me? ''**

\- '' If he has the courage '' .- Scott says mocking Clint's words.

**''I want.''**

-All right, can pass the money.-Scott says.

The others hesitantly pass the money.

**'' Really? ... That's cool. Great. ''**

"Now he's just talking for nothing," Wanda says.

**''Nice.''**

**'' Actually, I'll have to go, '' Peter says leaving with a smile on his face.**

**N / A: I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I continue? Stop?**

**Well, you who decide.**

**By the way, haven't you heard about LUCK yet?**

**Well, I explain to you how it is.**

**It's SIMPLE, it's EASY.**

**All you have to do is, post in the comments a chapter you liked and READY is already running.**

**If you do this you can BEFORE even reading the first / second chapter.**

**Will you let this opportunity pass?**

**"Peter, you're a good and smart guy. Try to keep your head in place, okay?"**

"Oh my god, was he expelled?" Scott exclaims.

Tony looks worried.

**"Okay," Peter says before leaving.**

**"You got kicked out? Are you going to study at some other high school? (N / A: In the movie he said something else, but I don't get it, so it will be anyway)" Ned asks as soon as he leaves.**

"Do you really believe that?" MJ asks.

Ned shrugs his shoulders.

-Perhaps...

**'' This is urban legend, and of course I wasn't expelled. ''**

-Alright.-Natasha says.

**''Lucky you.''**

**Peter in detention.**

**MJ showing his sad drawing.**

-Okay, I know this is a lot of slutty. But the drawing looks great.-Scott says -Have you thought about going to a contest or something?

**The clock is shown.**

**Peter speaking something in Spanish.**

**Peter and Ned make their touch.**

**The bell rings.**

**'Hi.' Peter says.**

**'' Hi. '' Liz replies.**

"Will he talk to her?"

"The idiot, he's already talking to her," Tony says.

**'' I thought this was for calculus class. ''**

**'' Yeah, I was careful of prom preparations. ''**

"Apparently the only one doing it," Bruce says.

**"Look, I wanted to apologize for Declaton's bid. I really wanted to ..."**

"Really? Just because I thought he was going to invite her there," Sam says.

**''It's all right.''**

**''I'm so sorry.''**

"He has to learn to stop apologizing too much," Rhodes says.

**'' Tell that to Tobey Maguire. '' The writer says.**

Everyone looks at the ceiling confused.

"Who the hell is he?" Ned asks whispering to MJ.

-I do not know.

-You should know.

-Why that?

-Well, you know everything.

**'' Last week Declaton to me was the most important thing. Then I almost died. ''**

-Almost.

**"No, no, no. I meant that ... it wasn't cool, especially because ... I ... like ... you."**

-BET TIME! -Scott already screams with money in hand-Who bets she will reject him? -Fury, T'Challa, Vision, Clint and Rhodes raise their hands -And who bets she will accept? the hand except MJ and Ned because they already know who wins.

**''I know.''**

"Okay, that's not what we expected, but that's fine," Scott says.

**Peter looks at her in surprise.**

**"You're terrible at keeping a secret," Liz says.**

**'' Yeah ... yeah ... I have to go to class now. But we need to see each other more, I'll be grounded forever. ''**

-Well, not exactly. Since classes only last until ...- Mj stops talking when she notices everyone looking at her -Forget it.

**Liz nods.**

**"Yeah ... and you should have a prom already?"**

**'' I was so busy planning, I didn't even get to that part. ''**

"Really?" Scott says.

"Good, he can invite her in now," Sam says.

"Well, if he has the guts," Clint says.

**'' If you want to ... go with me? ''**

\- '' If he has the courage '' .- Scott says mocking Clint's words.

**''I want.''**

-All right, can pass the money.-Scott says.

The others hesitantly pass the money.

**'' Really? ... That's cool. Great. ''**

"Now he's just talking for nothing," Wanda says.

**''Nice.''**

**'' Actually, I'll have to go, '' Peter says leaving with a smile on his face.**

**N / A: I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I continue? Stop?**

**Well, you who decide.**

**By the way, haven't you heard about LUCK yet?**

**Well, I explain to you how it is.**

**It's SIMPLE, it's EASY.**

**All you have to do is, post in the comments a chapter you liked and READY is already running.**

**If you do this you can BEFORE even reading the first / second chapter.**

**Will you let this opportunity pass?**

**PS: If you speak a language other than Portuguese, that's fine. Because if you win the chapters will already come in your own language.**


	18. Chapter 18

**'' May, I want your help. '' Peter says, May quickly gets up.**

**Peter is getting ready.**

**Grease the shoes.**

**Brush the teeth.**

**May and Peter watching video of how to put on a tie.**

-This is very embarrassing ...- Rhodes says

"What? They don't know how to make a tie? Or the part they're seeing as?" Clint asks.

-Both ... actually.-Rhodes responds.

-Actually, I don't know how to put on a tie either.-Scott says.

Sam and Clin send him incredulous looks before they each jump out of their seats.

**And finally they can make the tie.**

**Cut scene.**

**May teaching Peter how to dance.**

Who dances like that?

-Teenagers.

**'' It's the big day. What's the plan? '' May asks as they park in front of Liz's house.**

**'' I open the door for her, I say she's beautiful, but no exaggeration because if you don't get it wrong. ''**

**''Hmm.''**

**"Oh when I dance with her, I put my hands on her hip."**

**May nods, Peter gets out of the car.**

**''Goodbye.''**

**''Goodbye.''**

**Peter walks to the door, ringing the bell.**

**The door opens to reveal Toomes.**

Everyone in the room goes into shock.

Each having their reaction.

Tony

-No, no, no, no, no and no ... not him.

Scott

'-What?!

Rhodes

\- Poor boy.

Sam

-That just happens to him

Wanda

Just when I was doing well.

Fury

"To say that the boy is unlucky would be an understatement."

Ned and MJ

"So that's how he found out," they both say together, their voices showing no sign of fear or anything. Unlike the avengers, who were running around the room freaking out.

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Do I continue or stop?**

**You who decide.**

**REMEMBER THE LUCK !**


	19. Chapter 19

**'' You must be Peter. ''**

"Shit he already knows his name," Scott said.

"Say no, say no." Tony and a few others were thinking.

**'' I am. ''**

There was an exasperating sound through the room.

"Maybe he's just a visitor," Scott suggested.

"Of course, how would a visitor know his name?" Rhodes answered.

"Ahh I don't know, there are always those close friends or he could be the uncle his girlfriend asks about boyfriends," Scott said, making people look at him.

"Well, there's always a chance of him being an uncle," Steve said.

**'' I'm Liz's father. ''**

"Well, forget about Uncle's theory," Scott said mockingly to Steve.

"And forget the theory of him being the husband of some sweetheart aunt," Steve replied mockingly.

"I can't stand these aunts," MJ muttered, Ned looked strange at her.

**'Squeeze here.' 'Toomes said holding out his hand, which Peter took nervously.**

**'' Beauty this squeeze. ''**

"It really must have been, did you hear the noise you made?" Scott asked.

"No, Scott, we didn't hear from at least seven speakers," Natasha said sarcastically.

Scott pouted.

**Peter was walking nervously and slowly around the house.**

**'' Hi Peter, what an elegance. '' The woman said.**

Everyone jumped in fright.

"Holy shit, how scary," Scott said with a hand to his chest.

**''Thanks.''**

**The woman reached Toomes.**

**'' Have you recorded his name yet? ''**

**'' Freddy? ''**

**"Peter."**

"Well, at least we know she's not evil," Scott said.

How can you be sure of that?

-Well ... actually ... I'm not sure about that.-He gives up in the end.

**'' I'm going to call Liz. '' The woman says leaving.**

**''Fine.''**

"If he falls to the ground with a heart attack, don't say I didn't warn you," Scott said.

"But you didn't warn?" Wanda said.

-It wants to stop being a spoilsport, it's worse than Slerderman.

**'' Alright Peter? ''**

-Obviously not.

"What would you be like if you found out your partner's father is a guy who wants to kill you?"

-Well ... I would think how unlucky I am.

**''All.''**

"Lie." Scott sang in a cheerful voice, why? I have no idea ... and is a pillow flying toward him? -AIII!

**'' Looks pale. '' Toomes says motioning with the knife.**

-Also with you with a knife.

**'' Want to drink something? ''**

"NO!" Tony immediately stood up screaming.

-Hey, calm.-Rhodes said pulling him down.

**"BourBon? A vodka to take courage?"**

-No for courage he will ! -, needless to say who spoke, right.

**'' I'm not old enough to drink. ''**

That's right!

**''Correct answer.''**

-Don't act like it was a test.-Natasha growled.

**Liz appears.**

**"Look, look how beautiful you are."**

**'' You're making me embarrassed, Dad. ''**

**'' Aren't you, Peter? ''**

**'' Are you very ... ''**

"He's so nervous he can't even talk pretty," Thor says.

**'' But once right answer. ''**

**'' Is it a corsage? ''**

**Peter handed it to her.**

"He seriously needs more confidence."

**''Thanks.''**

**'' Well, I'm your driver so let's put the block on the street. '' Toomes says.**

**'' No, no, no. Let's take some pictures first. '' Liz's mother says.**

**"Mommy ..." Liz says.**

**"Well, there's always the mom who does it," MJ said.**

**'' Here, perfect. Very well folks! Peter gathers ... '', Peter didn't smile just looked at Toomes.**

-Okay, I know this business of "being in the same room as your enemy" is bad, but man he seriously needs to give a smile to the photo, at least those fake ones, Sam says.

**'' You don't have to do that. '' Peter says.**

**'' No, no, I'm going to travel anyway. '', Toomes says.**

**'' He's been traveling. '' Liz's mother tells Peter, before talking to Liz. '' He's a kitten. '', They hug. '' She's a cat. ''**

**"Stop, mom." Liz whispers back.**

**'' See you in two days. '', Toomes tells the woman, he turns to Peter. '' Bora, Peter. ''**

"I just think the next scene is going to give some shit?" Scott said.

-And for the first time in life ..- Natasha said taking a break to sigh -I agree with Scott.

**N / A: I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Do I continue or stop?**

**Well, you who decide.**


	20. Chapter 20

**They are in the car.**

**Toomes driving, Peter and Liz are in the back seat.**

**Liz is seeing herself on camera.**

**'' What do you want to do, Peter? '' Toomes asked a distracted Peter.**

**''Hi?''**

**'' When you graduate, what do you think it will be? ''**

"I don't think he thought of that," Scott said.

"Also with Stark at his feet," Steve said irritably.

Tony snorted but was quiet for the first time in his life.

**'' Ahh I don't know yet. ''**

-I said.-Scott said.

**'' Don't start, Dad. '' Liz said.**

"It has started since the beginning of the movie," Rhodes said.

**'' I just asked. '' Toomes responds with a shrug. '' Because everyone who studies at that school is already on the road. '' He said sending Peter a look.**

"Did you see the look? Did you see the look?" Scott asked quickly.

"Yes, Scott, we saw the fucking look he gave." Natasha said gruffly, she was annoyed. It's like having a child sitting behind you.

**"Ahh no, I'm still a sophomore."**

"I already knew what I was going to do in sophomore year," Bruce says.

**Liz leaned over.**

**'' Peter interns with Tony Stark, '' she said.**

"No! Why did you say that?" Scott whimpered, slapping the front armchair on his forehead.

"Now chipped general," Sam said.

**'' [...] he has nothing to worry about. ''**

**"Don't say? Stark?"**

**''Cool.''**

-I didn't want to interrupt, but it's super cool!

-Tony ... shut up!

**''What do you do?''**

**'' Yeah ... really, I'm not his intern anymore. ''**

**'' Swear it? ''**

**'' Yes, it was ... boring. ''**

-What?!

Tony ...

-Not come with Tony no, just so you know I have a house in each country! And now comes with this is boring?! ... Want to know go to ...

Tony was interrupted by a tape in his mouth.

"Thanks, writer." Rhodes said making an amen sign.

**"Was it boring? You met the spiderman."**

"NO! My God, someone puts a tape in this girl's mouth," Clint said.

**"Swear it? Spiderman? Wow, what is he like?"**

**"It's good people. Nice ..."**

**Liz leaned into him.**

**"Look how cute."**

"How important is that phrase?" Rhodes asked.

"I don't know, it must be just like an extra. It's just there to complement," Bruce says.

**"Do I know you? Do I feel I know you? Is that your voice?"**

**'' He attended Declaton ... and it was also my party. ''**

**'' The party was good, nice house, lots of windows ... ''**

"What a way to compliment the house, windows," T'Challa said.

**'' You were only two seconds there. ''**

"If anyone shut her up, I'll give you a million," Fury says.

"Do you have a million?" MJ said.

"And who says it's for real? Always got the fake money."

**'' I stayed much longer than two seconds. ''**

**''You gone.''**

**'' No, I didn't do it. ''**

**'' You're gone. It's gone as usual. ''**

"Looks like Ned isn't the only X9 in the movie," Sam said.

"Hey! I didn't tell anyone!"

"Yes, but will is not lacking."

**Red sign.**

**"Horrible thing that happened in Washington, right? Was it scared? Glad he showed up there?"**

**'' Actually I kept looking downstairs. Glad he showed up there. ''**

"Guys, I'm scared. And this song doesn't help," Scott says.

-And for the second time today ... I agree with Scott.

**'' Old Spiderman. '' Toomes says with a dark smile.**

"Holy shit, he knows," Natasha said.

"Maybe he doesn't know, just have ..." Scott began to think. "Forget it, he knows. That's obvious."

-This will give a lot of shit ...

**N / A: I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Until the next.**

**Do I continue or stop?**

**You who decide.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Liz looked at both of them.**

**"Daddy, sign."**

**And they arrive at school.**

**'' We're here, end of the line. ''**

"Thank God!" Scott said throwing his hands up. "Now, Peter, get out of the car!"

"He can't hear you, idiot," Wanda said.

**"Thanks, Dad."**

**They are about to leave.**

**'' Come on in, Jujubinha, I'll talk to Peter. Daddy's bread. ''**

-Shit...

**'' Don't let him scare you. '' She says to Peter. '' I love you. '' And kisses Toomes on the cheek.**

**'' Also. '', Toomes says, Liz leaves.**

**Toomes takes a gun.**

"He took a gun, he took a gun!" Scott says in despair.

**''She knows?''**

**''Know what?''**

**'' So you don't know. Great ... It was yours, I admire that. ''**

-Tony, I think this one of 'got yours' was indirect. - Steve says, Tony looks thoughtful.

**'' [...] I have my secrets too, for all the reasons I wanted my daughter not to date. Peter, nothing is more important than family, you saved my daughter, I will never be able to forget that, so I'll give you a chance. Ready? ''**

"Is he going to shoot him?" Bruce asks.

"No, he said he would give it a chance," Scott said.

Natasha scoffs, just like one of the others.

"So if the reindeer man here said that, would you believe it?" Tony asked.

Scott looks at Loki, who has a dark smile and mischievous look.

"No," he says, swallowing hard and cringing in his seat in fear.

**"I got out of the car and forget that it happened and never in life, interfere with my business. Because if you do, I kill you ... and everyone you love. I kill you! I can do that to protect my family, understood." ? '' he asked a Peter with his head down.**

**Peter nods.**

**'' Hey, I saved your life. ''**

"How is it? You didn't save anything but your ego ! Stupid! Cretin!" Natasha started talking along with a bunch of Russian curses.

**'' What do we say? ''**

**'' Thank you, '' Peter says.**

**''You're welcome.''**

-Son of a bitch!

-Nat, calm down ...

**'' Now get in there and make my daughter have fun. Okay? And no exaggeration. ''**

"Who do you think is to demand anything from him, you bastard! "Atsha was furious.

As for the rest of the movies? Well, some can see your chin on the floor, others ... are already moving away.

**Peter gets out of the car.**

**N / A: I hope you enjoyed it.**

**What will you find?**

**I want to know your opinions.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Peter tells Liz he has to leave.**

"Wait!" Scott says quietly, before freaking out "WHAT!" That's a lot of slutty, we spent over an hour watching him wanting to go out with her, and when that happens he gives up that easy ?!

He had more comments, although I know you like the comments. I prefer to take that part out, because it's kind of ... inappropriate.

**Peter runs down the hall, undoing his tie.**

"And they had so much work to put in," Rhodes says sadly.

**He picks up the old suit / suit.**

"I don't believe he'll wear this," MJ said incredulously.

"Believe me," Ned replied.

**Peter is seen swinging down from somewhere as he enters a larger room. "Hey!" He shouted when we saw a man, Adrian Toomes, standing at a table. Toomes put down a screwdriver and turned when Peter shouted, "Surprised?"**

Oh shit.

**Oh, hey, Pete. I didn't hear you come in. Toomes said when he finished and turned to face the teenager completely.**

"**It's over. I have you." Peter continued to scream as he walked toward Toomes.**

**"You know, I have to tell you, Pete ... I really admire your courage." I see why Liz likes you. I do. When you got home ... I wasn't sure. I thought, "Really?" But I get it. Toomes put on his aviator jacket and smiled at Peter.**

"Oh shit, he's going to die, isn't he?" Scott asked Ned, who shrugged and said:

No spoiler.

**"How could you do this to her?"**

"Yeah! How can you do that to her?"

**"To her? I'm not doing anything to her, Pete. I'm doing it for her. Peter muttered a yes as he put one of Toomes's hands on the table." Peter ... you're young. You do not understand how the world works. "**

-... That's true too.

**"But I understand that selling weapons to criminals is wrong." Peter answered quickly and Toomes sighed.**

**How do you think your friend Stark paid for this tower? Or any of your toys? Those people, Pete, those people up there ... the rich and the powerful, they do what they want. Guys like us ... like you and me ... they don't care about us. We build their roads and fight all their wars ... and all, but they don't care about us. We have to go after them. We have to eat the remains of their table. This is how it is. I know you know what I'm talking about, Peter.**

"That's not entirely a lie," Scott said, while Tony was silent.

**"Why are you telling me this?" Peter asked, changing position.**

**Because I want you to understand. And ... I needed a little time to get her aired.**

"Makes sense," Scott said, getting glances from everyone.

**Toomes simply responded when he pulled a knife, its mechanical wings beating against the wall with a hum. It damaged most of the pillars around Peter when he jumped and dodged his wings. Toomes cut the straps off his hand as the wings continued to run wildly, Peter dodging each blow until he covered the ceiling and the wings beat against a wall, destroying themselves.**

**"I'm sorry, Peter." Toomes screamed as a second pair of wings came out.**

"Lie! YOU FEEL NO SHIT! You bastard," Natasha said, the others pulling back a little further.

**"What are you talking about? That thing hasn't even touched me yet."**

"You don't say that to a criminal," Sam said.

**"True. So again ... really wasn't trying. The wings then finished the damaged pillars, knocking the concrete ceiling over Peter, smashing it.**

"It's like the spider lady's little song." Scott said.

"What's that got to be?" MJ asked.

"If you didn't see what I said, did you? Ahhh these young people today, go in one ear and out the other."

"That's what my mom says," Ned muttered to himself.

**"Boss, they are starting the engines." A voice came from a walkie talkie when Toomes answered after watching the concrete smash the spiderling.**

**"OK. Yes, yes." Toomes shouted back as he let go and looked at his work with a small smile on his face. He walked out, following the dust and when he stopped, looked at the Avengers Tower. A third pair His wings then fell and he equipped scene changed to show Happy walking away from a jet plane, a smile on his face as he turned to see the hatch rise, hiding turned around and continued happily walking away.**

**The scene then showed the abandoned wrecked building and how most of it happened to Peter. The rubble was still falling and the dust was still settling, as Peter showed. Most of his body was under the concrete debris as he tried to tear off his mask; once it was out, he took a deep breath. "OK ready?" He wondered as he struggled to breathe normally. He tried to lift the slab that was on him, but failed. He let out a few choked sobs as he shouted.**

"Didn't I talk?" Scott asked, looking around.

"Wow, you're so hopeful," Wanda said sarcastically.

Being realistic.

**"Hello? Hello! Please, hey. Hey, please. I'm down here. I'm down here. I'm stuck. I'm stuck. I can't move I can't ..." He interrupted when he had to breathe a few more times, his eyes catching the mask that was in the water, only half of it showing. Half of Peter's face filled the missing half. He returned to Peter's face when Tony's voice echoed in his head.**

_**"If you're nothing without this costume, you shouldn't wear it."**_

"Now he will die with guilt," Loki said.

"He won't die!" Tony said.

"We're being honest here," Loki said motioning to him and Scott.

I don't want your sincerity!

-Well, but I insist on saying it.

"You know, if we're being honest. Let's all be honest ... Captain, there's no classic butt in America! Sam, those wings of yours are shit! Wanda, everyone knows this accent is fake! Vision, we know one of these days asked how much it was 20 times 67, and you looked in Rhodes' cell phone calculator! Ned, we know you've never spoken to a girl in your entire life!

-I already talked to one-Ned is interrupted.

No use lying, we all know.

"Do you all think that?" Ned asked, everyone exchanged glances.

"Clint, we know you never hit them all in golf.

I ...

-It's true.-Loki interrupts -When I was in your mind I saw one of your tragedies.

-Rhodes, everyone considers you a chicken for getting hurt by falling in ... no comments for that.

"Thor, we know Jane left you, not the other way around. Fury, we know you've lost your sight of a cat."

-Like you?

"The writer showed us before she came here." Tony explained, everyone nodded.

-Natasha, we know you get half your bath shaving.

Natasha sends a look already asking the question for herself.

-No one comes out of the bathroom with his whole leg full of , we know that one day you already drew. **(N / A: For those who did not understand, it is because Mj said that only drew people in crisis.)**

"Scott, the doll you gave your daughter is awful, REALLY. Reindeer man, that thing is awful, seriously even the fans think it's ugly. The guy with the metal arm, we all know a raccoon will one day steal him be careful. The king of whatever, I have nothing to say about you except you need more education, because that '' who asked you '' business wasn't very polite. And last and least Bruce, no matter how much we thought he was dead, we didn't do a funeral.

"Now, you finished your sermon. Writer, can we continue the movie?" Bruce asked, ignoring his part in the speech.

**'' Sure, '' the writer said tightening play.**

Everyone is already enjoying to watch again.

Until ... everything went out.

"What happened?" T'Challa asked.

**(Nervous laugh) '' I tripped over the plug. ''**

**N / A: ATTENTION**

**ATTENTION**

**Last day of the draw, will not miss this opportunity.**

**So put in the comments, some comment.**

**Preferably, don't put continuous or '' wanted Peter to show up. ''**

**Because he will not.**

**Got it?**


	23. Chapter 23

It's a Chapter, the Title You Decide

**He showed Peter's face and mask once more, showing determination to cross Peter's face as he turned to him, preparing to lift the slab once more.**

"Will he try what I think he will?" Scott asked.

-Probably.-Sam responds -And that's what I would say if I knew what you think he is going to.

**Come on, Peter. Come on, Spiderman. Come on, Spiderman. Come on, Spiderman. Come on, Spiderman! Peter shouted as he slowly began to lift the slab, the debris falling as he slowly positioned himself.**

"Bet!" Scott shouted as the rest responded with a **warm:**

-NO!

**Once done, he quickly raised his hands and jumped into a crouching position, still holding and lifting the concrete slab. Peter had a determined look on his face as he raised the slab, standing now. He showed that a heavy-looking metal casing was on top of the concrete slab as it was turned sideways. Peter crouched as the dust was once again settling, his head turned to a blank illuminated sign revealing Toomes, or the Vulture, sitting on top of him.**

"Look, he did it," Scott said.

"Is that what you were thinking?"

Scott tilts his head.

(He's a giant ant playing instruments. The ant on the drums and he's only on the guitar, so why did he say that? That's a question no one you call will ever know.)

-Yes, of course.-He lies.

**We take a better look at Vulture as he sits on the billboard, the SI plane taking off from the Avengers Tower. The scene then cuts to a man sitting at a pile of computers: "Throw to intercept. Green light. Green light."**

-He talking green light, reminds me of the green flashlight. With that I remember when Ryan Reynolds played this role.-Scott said thoughtfully.

While the others were frowning.

Scott notices that.

"I don't believe you guys don't know who he is. Guys he made a lot of movies, not to mention he did Deadpool." More confused looks.

**"Oh yeah." Inside the Vulture's mask, Toomes looks around before showing him preparing the costume for the flight. It rises when its wings rise to show the full extent. Peter rushes forward, masks and uses the strap to pull himself onto the billboard, grabbing and climbing to the top, where he jumps and shoots Vulture, grabbing him.**

-Good way to get a ride.I think I'll start doing this.-Scott muttered the ending to himself, not that it prevented receiving glances.

**"Retroreflective panels involved." A man says as he presses a few switches and reads the screens. A camera leaves the bottom of the plane and the plane lights up, masking itself on the horizon. The Vulture is seen again, its own HUD crashing on the plane.**

-Damn it...

**"I got a look on the plane, but I'm feeling a little resistance." He turns to look back as his friend speaks.**

"Also with a person hanging on you who wouldn't feel."

**"It's probably just dragging the new turbines." He almost catches Peter a few times, then looks forward as he flies closer. Peter screamed as he continued to swing on his back, watching as he climbed higher and higher, rising above cloud level. "Watch out for camouflage cameras. Stay in the blind spots," the vulture's friend tells him as he approaches the plane.**

**"Oh my God. Oh my God," Peter exclaimed as the Vulture landed at the bottom of the plane, Peter slapping his steel belly.**

"Is this like when you jump in the belly pool?"

"Must be, only with a little more pain."

**Losing control over the web and now clinging to the bottom of the plane.**

**"Deploying high altitude vacuum seal." The man said on the walkie talkie with a smile on his face.**

**"This job is better, Mason." Toomes said as his wings folded and covered him.**

**"Trust me, boss, even in one of these boxes, and we're ready for a lifetime." Mason continued as the Vulture twirled a beak and blew air into the seal.**

**"Yes." Vulture agreed as he placed purple cubes in a square on the plane, forming a purple square. He climbed, his head peeking as the scene returned to the outside of the plane. Peter tried to shoot a web where Vulture's wings were, but the wind resistance blew back. Peter then began to lose control as he struggled to stay on the plane, some grunts escaping as he crashed into the plane. The scene changed again when Toomes got off the plane.**

Scott slowly raised his hand.

-Who bet ...- He was interrupted.

"Scott, shut up!" Natasha growled.

Scott lowered his hand.

"That he will fall and die," he murmured the ending receiving a horrified look from Sam.

-Face...

**\- You have 30 seconds to reach the cockpit and void their safety. Mason informed him as Toomes used a device to pull the hinged door into the cockpit. Outside, the plane began to shift as it reflected Peter rising in its belly toward where Vulture's wings were. Toomes put a plug on the plane's panel and pushed a button on his phone.**

**"Cloning transponder signal." Toomes said as Mason said, "Launching decoy drone." Outside, a drone came out of Vulture's wings, surprising Peter.**

**"Enter new coordinates." Toomes spun a dial on the panel, the coordinates changing. The plane swerved off course as the drone continued on its original path. The scene shifted to show the mapped plane on a screen as it flew toward its supposed destination.**

**"Well then it's on its way." Happy said as he rose from his leaning position.**

"That's obvious," Clint said.

**"Yes, sir, well on the way." The man he answered answered when he also got up. ****  
****"OK thank you." Happy clapped his hands as the man grabbed his laptop and left. "It's all right." He was shown standing in an empty room, looking around. Vulture was seen again inside the plane, removing its mask. He set it down and watched the crates.**

**"Hot dog." He said as he walked toward one and opened it, revealing several arc reactors inside. He opened another and drew a gun, watching it before placing it again. He then moved to another box and opened it, pulling on an Iron Man mask before tossing it behind him. Outside, Peter was kicking his wings, trying to get them loose, succeeding after a few kicks when the air suction was released and the inner papers flew to the purple square. The sirens rang as Toomes walked to the cockpit, where he saw Peter kicking his wings still. Letting out a little cry of frustration, he rushed out and returned to his jumpsuit, making Peter grab the plane. Peter then climbed to the side of the plane, climbing to the side door as he said, "Just a typical homecoming ...**

"Technically, you just called her to prom. She's not your girlfriend," MJ said.

**Whirring was heard as the Vulture came towards Peter, who threw a web at him and flapped his wing against the side of the plane, digging it. As he continued to fly, Peter was pulled by his web. Before they got too far, Peter threw a web back at the plane, puncturing and stopping the Vulture before it escaped. The airplane straps tore off, and to his surprise Peter loosened the strap attached to the vulture. Fortunately, before Peter could get into the jet engine, he put it on the web and made it stop, unlike the vulture that stuck its wing and destroyed the engine. digging in it. As he continued to fly, Peter was pulled by his web. Before they got too far, Peter threw a web back at the plane, puncturing and stopping the Vulture before it escaped. The airplane straps took off and, surprisingly, Peter loosened the strap attached to the vulture. Fortunately, before Peter could get into the jet engine, he put it on the web and made it stop, unlike the vulture that stuck its wing and destroyed the engine. digging in it. As he continued to fly, Peter was pulled by his web. Before they got too far, Peter threw a web back at the plane, puncturing and stopping the Vulture before it escaped. The airplane straps tore off, and to his surprise Peter loosened the strap attached to the vulture. Fortunately, before Peter could get into the jet engine, he put it on the web and made it stop, unlike the vulture that stuck its wing and destroyed the engine. Peter was pulled by his web. Before they got too far, Peter threw a web back at the plane, puncturing and stopping the Vulture before it escaped. The airplane straps tore off, and to his surprise Peter loosened the strap attached to the vulture. Fortunately, before Peter could get into the jet engine, he put it on the web and made it stop, unlike the vulture that stuck its wing and destroyed the engine. Peter was pulled by his web. Before they got too far, Peter threw a web back at the plane, puncturing and stopping the Vulture before it escaped. The airplane straps tore off, and to his surprise Peter loosened the strap attached to the vulture. Fortunately, before Peter could get into the jet engine, he put it on the web and made it stop, unlike the vulture that stuck its wing and destroyed the engine.**

**Oh I can't believe it worked. Peter looked up, surrounded by straps. But his little victory was short-lived, as the engine fell from its carcass and almost flew if it weren't for Peter's webs. Peter grabbed the carcass and grabbed it, kicking the engine. Vulture was seen again when he flew back to the plane. Peter was now on top of the plane when Vulture appeared and tried to catch Peter again with his wings, just catching the plane. Peter was then shown sliding toward an engine that was starting to accelerate before stopping himself. The Vulture then landed on the plane, scraping its wings as debris flew toward Peter, sliding him back a little. The Vulture then began flapping its wings on the plane, making Peter slide further back until he lifted his wings and slid too. stopping with wings, causing Peter to let go and back off. He hit the side of the engine, but before going too far, he threw a web at the engine, holding it as the plane began to fall forward.**

**"Boss, they're losing altitude. Get out of there," Mason said as he watched the plane.**

-You'd better hear it.-Steve says.

**"I'm not going home empty handed." Vulture replied, using his wing to dig the plane. Peter got into the engine, his eyes widening when he saw New York now.**

"Looks like someone's pissed off." Scott sang at Vulture's actions.

**"Oh my God." He exclaimed when they noticed that they were not slowing down. Looking back, he threw a web at one of the wings and stood up, pulling the metal flap with him. The people on the street looked up when they saw the plane fly over them, flickering and flaming a little. Vulture finally got it and tried to reach a box.**

**"Get out of there. What are you doing?" Mason asked as Vulture kept trying to grab the crate.**

"Didn't you hear that? He doesn't want to go home empty-handed."

**"Please turn around, please turn around!" Peter shouted as he pulled the flap, turning the plane sideways as it continued to lose altitude.**

-Talking is not much use, but do what right.

**Coney Island was briefly seen as the web broke, Peter stumbling backward. The vulture finally managed to get the crate, but the hole he made was too small to pull the crate. Peter grabbed the rear wing of the plane when he saw that they were about to collide with Coney Island, Vulture noticing that too and pulling harder. Happy was seen relaxing in a chair before seeing the plane, getting up as he watched him get off. The plane crashed into the parachute and crashed to the beach, sliding forward. During this, Peter lost control and flew backwards. The vulture eventually fell too.**

**It was then shown that Peter was hitting the ground when he jumped and rolled forward on impulse. The plane continued to slide, losing its engines, before finally stopping. A view of the beach was shown where there was now a line of flames and fire from where the plane had crashed and slid.**

\- That's a good flame.

**Peter, who was lying on the floor, took his mask and tore it open once more while sitting down. Her ears rang a little as everything went silent. He rolled slowly and stood up, stumbling as he looked around. He was staring at a dune when the vulture crossed it and collided with Peter, both of them rolling for a moment. Peter got up again and looked where the vulture landed, the man's wings were sparkling from where they were broken.**

"Just me seeing a vengeful look on his face?"

**"Hey, Pedro." The man greeted, his wings rising. He flew toward Peter again, who quickly dodged before turning to look at the teenager. Peter tried to throw a web at him, but the Vulture flew forward and grabbed Peter's chest with his claws, digging. He then started punching the teenager until Peter stopped him, but the Vulture flew up, Peter pulled his claws out. he and fell toward the ground below. But before landing, he threw a web at the Vulture and stood up, kicking the man and spinning in the air, grabbing him and knocking him lower. But Peter accidentally released him and fell to the floor, his head hitting the hard floor. The Vulture then descended and, using what was left of its claws, grabbed Peter and shoved him to the ground before pulling him up and kicking him back.**

"That's a good beating," Scott said.

"Technically it's not on a good side, but I understand your concept," MJ said.

**He lifted the teenager before looking back at a box with some arc reactors scattered around. "Bingo." He dropped Peter and took off his mask, smiling when he saw the box. He rose with his wings and hovered over the crate, what was left of his claws holding the edges.**

**Peter lifted his head and saw that the vulture's wings were now sparkling more than before as the man tried to lift the crate. "Your overalls. Your overalls are going to explode!" Peter shouted as Vulture lifted the box. Peter painfully raised his arm and threw a web at the crate, rising and pulling against Vulture. Toomes turned.**

-The villain is going to die, why is he sad?

"Because he's humble," Wanda said.

-Fuck the humility, the guy badly dicked him, and he wanting to save 's really muggle.-Scott said exasperated.

**"Time to go home, Pete." He said and Peter tried harder.**

**"I'm trying to save you!" Peter shouted back, but Toomes cut his web, Peter backing away for losing his support. As the vulture continued to fly higher, the wings began to malfunction and the sparks became even more prominent. Peter tried to do web but his webshooter got bogged down. Peter let out a sqwak as Vulture began to fall, Peter turned and covered his head to block himself when the coverall exploded. "No. No. Peter grunted as he stood up, running toward the wreckage. He ran through the wall of flame as he found the wrecking wings. He tried to catch it, but it was too hot. He let out a scream of pain and squeezed it. hand before sticking his hands in the sand and raising the destroyed wing.**

**In the next shot we see, Peter is carrying Toomes from the flames and throwing him to the ground, falling to the ground beside him, gasping for air and coughing. **

"Idiot," Scott muttered. "I want to see later, it's just going to be him and the same thing happening. Why? He saved his life."

**Toomes looked at Peter as the teenager stood up, gripping his shoulder. When the shot worked, Peter straightened as he looked around.**

**Then we see people, probably IS and damage control people, looking around and calculating the damage. As the shot spreads, we see boxes stacked on top of each other and straps around, holding it in place. Happy is seen running toward him and flashing his flashlight at Toomes. He then approached the note next to Toomes's head, which read: "MEET THE VULT FACE - SPIDER - PS SORRY ABOUT HIS PLANE", while Toomes just smiled slightly, turning his head to look at the note. Happy looked up and looked around, without Peter to be found.**

"Okay, what's his deal with these tickets?" Rhodes asked.

"Maybe he's trying to copy those dramatic people who make symbols without revealing who they are," Bruce said.

"But over there, he's revealing who he is," Sam argued.

Scott was about to open his mouth.

"Don't you dare," Natasha said.

He snorted, but shut up.

**Instead, Peter was on one of the cyclone rides, leaning against one of the flagpoles, looking out. He then looked ahead and tilted his head back, closing his eyes.**

"I have to admit something." Scott says seriously, everyone looks at him. "That suit of his is REALLY horrible."

There was a snort around the room.

**N / A: I hope you enjoyed it.**

**May you have a happy new year.**

**And as promised, here is the result of the draw.**

**And who won the draw was ... ****JFFpnj**

**Congratulations! The details of the prize, I explain to the PM.**

**And for you who didn't win, more luck next time.**

**Happy year!**

**Until the next.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Peter and Ned are walking around the school, Ned is counting excitedly.**

**'' [...] he made like xxxx (noise Ned makes, which I can't write) and you made aaahhhhh. '' he opened his mouth.**

Good interpretation.

**'' It was angry. ''**

"Isn't that all that happens in the movie?" MJ asked with mock animation to Ned, who snorted and rolled his eyes.

**'' It's you saved me. It was angry. '' Peter looks to see Betty going to hug Liz. '' Liz. '' He called.**

**Liz was saying goodbye to Betty.**

**"Liz, I'm sorry."**

**'' You always apologize, this time for what? ''**

"Not much, just send your dad to jail," Scott says sarcastically.

**Peter is quiet.**

**"For the party? That was the biggest nonsense."**

**'' I was talking about your dad, I wonder what's going on. If I can do anything to help. ''**

**'' I think we go to Oregon. It's quiet and Dad doesn't want us here for the trial either. ''**

**"Liz, II ..."**

**'' Bye Peter. '' She interrupts him. '' Whatever your problem, I hope you get it solved. ''**

"She talks like he lives in a madhouse," Tony says.

**So she left.**

**Another room.**

**'' Congratulations to you Declaton champions! '' The teacher says, the class celebrates''I'll put it on the trophy rack now. , so I assign Michelle. '', the class claps.**

"And since when do you motivate people?" Scott asks.

"And since when have you been quiet for more than a minute?" She says back.

There is an ooooo around the room.

**"Thank you, my friends call me MJ."**

"I said I had no friends," Clint says.

**"I said I had no friends," Ned said.**

Ned and Clint are shocked.

**''I had not.''**

**Peter's phone starts ringing.**

**'' Go to the bathroom. ''**

**He is already getting up.**

**'' Guys, I'll be right back. ''**

**'' Where are you going? '' MJ asks, Peter be quiet '' What's the secret, Peter? ''**

-Who bet ...

-SCOTT ! - Room screams.

"Forget it," he mumbles.

**They are silent.**

**"Just kidding, I don't care. Bye."**

-Wow, how important do you give the group members, Steve says.

**When he leaves, MJ looks.**

**Peter arrives in the bathroom to see Happy there.**

**"Hi, Happy. What are you doing here?"**

-Yes, what is he doing there?

**'' I owe you one, I don't know what I would have done without this job. Before you meet Tony- '' Happy is interrupted by a discharge.**

"What a way to be interrupted," Rhodes said.

**A boy leaves, he will wash his hands. While looking at Peter and Happy.**

\- Way to ruin the weather.

"This has happened to me."

**Until he leaves. Peter turns slowly to Happy.**

**"So ... how long have you been here?"**

**'' It's been a long time. The boss wants to see you. ''**

"Boss, it would be you, right?" Tor asks Tony.

-Yes.

**''He is here?''**

"Tony Stark waiting for someone in the bathroom? Impossible," Natasha says.

"There he goes, he shows up next door," Scott says.

-That wouldn't happen.-Rhodes says mocking, until it is quiet -It would happen?

**"In the bathroom? No!"**

-L said.

**'' It's in the north. ''**

-North?

**'' North? Upstate? ''**

-He also asks every dumb question.-MJ says.

**''And let's go.''**

"Well, apparently we'll have another meeting between IronDad and SpiderSon," Scott says.

Tony groans.

-Not again.

Loki smiles.

\- Try your own poison.

Tony shows him the middle finger.

**N / A: I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Speak your opinions.**

**Also, I don't speak English. So if something goes wrong, it's because of Google Translate. So, you keep commenting on the difference between him and her, I know very well. So if there's something wrong, IT'S NOT MY BLAME. They will make this feedback to Google Translate !**


	25. Chapter 25

**"Cool, right? Just finished the finishing touches." "Happy says.**

-It's pretty cool.-MJ says, not having so much a certain person.

_Cough_ Ned _Cough_

**'' You don't see each other every day. '' Happy says.**

**Tony appears.**

**"Look who's there. How was the trip?"**

**''Good.''**

**"Give me a minute with the young man," Tony says without looking at Happy.**

What an education, huh.

**''Really?''**

**"Yeah, I want to talk to him."**

-I felt a little sorry for Happy now.-Steve says.

**"I'll be back there."**

**'' Yes, just a little further. Distance is good. ''**

**Tony comes to Peter.**

**'' I'm sorry for the uniform, ahhh you deserved it. It turned out to be the exact time to give you the hardening you needed. ''**

"I know what you're talking about," Thor said, remembering 2011.

**''I agree.''**

**"Let's say it was." Tony sighs.**

**'' Mr Stark ... '' Peter tries to say.**

**'' You hit the ugly ball, stuck the ball .. ''**

-Now exaggerated a bit.-Sam says.

**'' But then he did what was right. He took it to the borrower, closed the hole with gum ... ''**

Tony !

-What is it?

If you're embarrassing him.

**'' It wasn't my best comparison. ''**

-Euphemism of the year.-Scott says.

**'' I was wrong about you, but with advice you will be a plus for the team ...**

"Hey, WHAT? !" the avengers shout except Tony.

**'' To the team? ''**

**"Yeah ... there are about 50 reporters behind that real door, not bloggers," Tony says by clicking on his watch.**

**"Bloggers," Bruce says.**

**'' When you're ready you can taste it. '' Tony says showing the iron spider. '' I'll introduce the world, the new official member of the avengers ... ''**

-WHAT!?

-Tony, he's still a child!

"I wasn't expecting that!" Tony says.

**'' The Spiderman. ''**

"This is worse than finding out Natasha tried to seduce you," Steve says.

"Wait, what ?!" Bruce asks.

Natasha sends him a shy smile.

**Peter looks at the costume.**

**''Me me.;...''**

**'' It's a beauty right. After the press conference Happy will show you your room / accommodation, who's the vision? ''**

**"Vision does not respect doors ... nor walls."**

-It's not my fault that the door was open that day, I thought it was the same.-Sight says, Steve and Wanda shake their heads in exasperation.

**'' Get in trouble soon. ''**

"I still can't believe you're doing this," Natasha says.

-If you think I do.-Rhodes says -And I have seen your worst madness.

**"Thank you, , but I'm fine."**

"Hey, what? He's rejecting you?" T'Challa says.

"Looks like he got a sense," Bucky says.

"Good? What do you mean?"

Even your future self is shocked.

**"I mean, I'd rather not get off the ground for a while. Friend in the neighborhood, Spiderman, someone needs to take care of the people."**

"Good, he got a little responsibility," Steve says.

Tony's jaw dropped.

**Tony takes off his glasses.**

**"Are you rejecting me?"**

-Actually, he already did.-Scott says.

**"It's better to think straight, look there. Look at me. Last chance, yes or no?"**

**''No.''**

\- Rejected. - Scott sings.

**''Okay.''**

-Seriously?

**'' That teenage working-class hero I like, '' he says, putting something in his suit. '' Happy, take him. ''**

**'' Wait in the car. I'll take a minute. ''**

**"Thank you, ."**

**"Yes, Mr. Parker, thank you."**

**'' See you. '' Peter says and goes down the steps.**

"That was ... impressive. I must say," Fury says.

**He turns around.**

**'' It was a test, right? ''**

"Did he just reject it because he thought it was a test?"

-Perhaps...

**'' Is there no one back there? ''**

**'' Yes, you did. ''**

"By your hesitation, Tony, it probably wasn't a test," Steve says.

**'' Now get out of here. ''**

**'' I said the boy was good. ''**

**Tony makes a sign with his hands.**

**A guy opens the door, giving reporters vision.**

"So you were really going to give him a place in the avengers ?!"

-Guys, I didn't even know that!

**Pepper comes in.**

**'' Where's the boy? ''**

-Left.

**''Left.''**

**''Are waiting.''**

**'' The boy made a mature decision, surprised we both knew? '' He pointed to him and Happy.**

**'' Did they mess it up? ''**

They got screwed.

**'' He told the kid to wait in the car. '' Tony says pointing to Happy.**

**Pepper turned to Happy.**

**'' Just kidding me. '' She turns to Tony. '' There's a room waiting outside, what am I going to say? ''**

-Is he in the car?

**'' Let me see ... Happy, do you still have that ring? ''**

**'' Of course I have, I've been keeping this since 2008. ''**

\- That's a long time.

**''Great.''**

**'' I make a better excuse. ''**

"Looks like someone doesn't want to be engaged to someone." Scott sings, causing laughter from everyone except Tony.

**'' But we'd save time. '' Pepper kisses him. '' As if time was up. '' Pepper gave a small smile.**

**'' I can't believe you put the ring in your pocket. ''**

-We neither.

**'' I open to you, love. ''**

Since when are you a knight?

**'' I'll open it. '' Pepper said opening the door.**

Super-feminist epper.

**Happy throws the ring to Tony, who picks it up before closing the door.**

**Peter coming out of the tower with a smile.**

"Getting back to the main subject," Steve says. "I don't think I would make him an avenger."

And then the discussion began.

***Three hours later***

**'' Guys, I knew that in my world there are ships of yours. '', The writer says.**

-As well?

**"People who want certain people to be married."**

"And what are they?" Bruce asks.

**'' Well there are people who ship Tony and Steve ... ''**

-WHAT!

"I with Popsicle? They are crazy !"

Tony and Steve are freaking out while the rest of the room is laughing.

**'' Tony, you won't like this one either ... ''**

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like any that involve me except if there's Pepper."

**"You and ... Loki."**

Tony's jaw dropped.

LITERALLY.

"Me-and-me and the reindeer man?", He's shocked, more than shocked, so ... he faints from shock.

**'' Why don't we continue the movie? '' (Nervous laugh)**

-It is better.-all say watching the body of Tony on the floor.

**Peter arrives in the bedroom, there is a package in his bed.**

**He reads:**

**'' This belongs to . ''**

**'' May. '' He calls.**

"Why is he calling her?" Scott asks.

"I don't know," Sam answers.

**Peter wears the costume.**

**He takes off his mask.**

**The camera reveals May behind him, watching everything.**

**"But what for -..."**

-Language.-Steve says.

-I don't believe that.-Scott says trying to hold back the laugh.

-Well, it happens ...- T'Challa says with a shrug.

-Just with him for a change right.-Clint answers.

After a while.

"What do you think Tony would say if he'd woken up?" He asked, a shrug is the answer.

**'' Now, post credits scenes. '', The writer says jumping to the scenes already, I wish the cinema did that right.**

**In prision.**

**'' Look who's here, you and me in the same prison. ''**

"Isn't that the old shoker?" MJ asks.

"The resemblance is great, but it hadn't exploded?" Bruce said.

**'Relax, this here.' He points to the eye.**

"It's probably the old shoker, how did he survive? I have no idea," Bruce says.

**'' It's not your fault, it's our little spider's fault. ''**

"Who bet he's going to be the next villain?" Scott asks.

-I won't even bet, because it's already in the face.-Wanda says.

**'' I've got some goons out there who'd love to meet you, if you know what it's like to snap a picture, rip your throat, put his head in the dryer. ''**

"Did he have the scorpion tattoo on his neck?"

-I had never noticed.-Natasha says narrowing her eyes.

**"They're saying around, that you know who he is."**

"Guys, is his right eye bleeding?" MJ asks.

"That's what it looks like." Vision says.

**"If I knew who he is, he would be dead already."**

I thought he was going to talk.

"Maybe it's because of that 'saving your life' thing," Sam said.

**'' Toomes, your family is here! '' The guard shouts.**

**Toomes left.**

**Second post credit scene.**

**Captain appears.**

-Here coming.-Steve moans.

**Hi, I am Captain America, I have come to speak of a trait that a soldier or student may have. wonder why you waited so long for such a disappointing thing? '' he sighs.**

-Wow, what a speech.-Scott says sarcastically.

Tony wakes up with a sigh before speaking quickly.

"The avengers will be back!"

**N / A: Hope you enjoyed it, see you in the next story.**

**Questions in the comments.**


End file.
